Forever Changed
by Only1ToniD
Summary: There was a challenge on one of the Jarly message boards... How would Jarly meet if not in Jake's the way GH chose to connect them... Here's my version of their meeting...
1. Chapter 1: Luke's at First Sight

**Author's Note: After having to rework my first story, _Anniversary Baby_, I found myself with a serious case of writers block... The challlenge from the message board was the first thing to spark my creativity since. Now I find myself in the unenviable position of trying to work on two stories at once... Wish me luck. I think I'll need that and your reviews to finish these two stories as quickly as I'd hoped! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Luke's at First Sight<strong>

I was on a mission. Well, maybe not exactly… It wasn't like a different mission than what brought me to this stupid town. More like another facet of the same plan. I've met my birth mother. Now, I want to meet my uncle. They make him out to be this legend who is just so obsessed with family. You know, being there, protecting his own.

Well, I can't say that I agree, but I guess I'll have to see for myself. I did my best to straighten my dress from under my coat. There was a bit of chill in the air as day darkened to night, but… I just couldn't convince myself that pants would be best for making a first impression. My mama… Well, Virginia Benson is my adopted mom anyway. Well, she'd always say that when meeting a man for the first it was always a good idea to put your best foot forward. And if you had nice legs, it couldn't hurt to throw them into the introduction, too. I know I was meeting my uncle, not just some guy, but that piece of advice hadn't steered me wrong so far…

So here I am outside Luke's preparing to wow yet another idiot in this insipid burg. I wonder if the "Great Luke Spencer" would recognize the daughter his sister had thrown away any better than Bobbie had. I push through the door, give the place a once-over and head to the bar. I look up at the older man and wonder if this is him…

Flashing my tried-and-true "I'm sweet & harmless and you just gotta love me" smile, I ask removing my coat, "Are you Luke Spencer?"

I can feel his eyes roaming the goods like his middle-aged hands would like to, but pretend not to notice. _Oh, great._ I look up at the man projecting innocence with every fiber of my being. _If this is Luke and he hits on me, I will vomit in the bathroom. I swear it!_

* * *

><p>I was on a mission. Lily was missing according to Sonny. Well, not in a bad way or anything. Sonny just didn't know where she was. So here I have the pleasure of checking Luke's for her presence. Robin &amp; Sonny had explained about loyalty and friendship, and what they said made sense. If a friend is in need, you should help. I think I get that. I mean I'm pretty sure anyway. Some things were easier for him to understand than others were. Like my bike. Motorcycles were simple. You can take them apart and put them back together, but there's only one way to do it right and as long as you know that, you could never go wrong. Now, people were all about right and wrong, but they were all different so why they all seemed to think right and wrong should be the same for everybody he didn't know. It's like saying you'd fix a toaster the same way you'd fix a motorcycle. It wasn't the same thing. That's why people gave him a headache sometimes… even Robin.<p>

Another thing about people I've noticed is that they lie. I hate it. They lie in big ways and little ones. A lot of people look down on me and pity me because I suffered brain damage from the accident. They think I'm dumb, but they try to lie and say they don't. The Quartermaines, the old Jason's family, were the worst. Just thinking about them made his head hurt and that was gonna help me do what I came to Luke's to do.

I go inside hoping to find what, or who I'm looking for. I scan the room for Lily, then head toward the bar to ask Mike, who's chatting up some hot blonde. _He wants to have sex with her. Can't blame him for that._ I let my gaze roam from her long, toned legs all the way up.

As I get within a few yards of the bar, she turns to face the club. One look into her eyes and all I can think is how I want to have sex with her, too. It's kind of strange because I could almost swear that her eyes are offering all I can handle. Everything else about the woman by the bar is a lie. I know it. I wait to be disgusted by yet another liar, but that feel doesn't come. All I feel is heat. By the time I get to the bar, she's turned back around to focus on her glass of wine. But not before she flashes Mike a smile that makes me want to hit him for looking at her. Except I know even the smile is a lie, one I wouldn't mind turned my way. I stand beside her and my arm brushes her. That touch alone sends heat through my entire body.

In an effort to hide my reaction, I focus on Mike. "Hey Mike, have you seen Lily?"

* * *

><p>My stomach drops. When I saw this guy coming towards the bar, everything inside froze. He has the most intensely beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and may be the most incredibly gorgeous man alive. I thought he was coming to the bar for me. That finally I'd been chosen. Been important. Then he asked for some other woman and everything inside me dropped… until he added that someone named Sonny was looking for her.<p>

Sure that my composure must be slipping from this overload of this man's mere presence to my system, I excuse myself and head to the ladies room to regroup. I realize now that as much as I want my mom to know me or to have a family, I have never wanted anything as much as I want this guy to want me. _Why God?_ I think. _Why now?_ _I'm on a mission. This is not the time for distractions._ I hold myself together until I can reach a stall to hide in. As soon as I can lock the door, I drop to the seat and let go of all my composure. My entire body begins to shake as it releases the near orgasmic experience of a single look and the brush of his arm from this man.

I've never experienced anything like this man. I've _never_ felt like this. I'm _always_ in charge. Ever since I let myself destroy my friendship with my best friend, Charlotte, I promised myself I'd never let a man get inside my head again. I've used a few for my own selfish purposes, but regardless, every interaction was on my terms and each one was easily disposable. Nothing about that blue-eyed Adonis seemed easily controllable or ditchable or like anyone I'd ever experienced. He was the first man I'd ever had to wonder if I could handle… _But, boy, do I ever want to try_.

I begin rebuilding my composure until it was as if nothing had ever happened. On the outside, I was the same, but inside, I had been forever changed. I carefully steeled myself for the possibility that he would be there when I got back… or worse that he wouldn't be. Leaving the stall behind I touch up my makeup for that added level of security. Squaring my shoulders, I head back toward the bar and tall dark and delicious. _Because no matter how fair he may be, that boy has a dark side._

* * *

><p>"She's pretty hot, huh?" Mike smirks watching her go.<p>

"I guess," I answer unwilling to share my interest. "If you like the type." _Which I guess I do_.

When Mike turns his attention back to me, the small talk about Robin & Sonny begins. Strangely, I find myself having to reign in my annoyance at the mention of Robin's name as well as another feeling I can't quite name. It's this sinking feeling. Weird. I'd love to be able to ask someone about it, but who I could ask is beyond me. I get the feeling Sonny might not like it if I had this feeling in connection to Robin and neither would Robin. Picking up the beer Mike left behind, I slide into a seat at the bar not too far from where she had been sitting. The Robin thing is still confusing me when I get this sensation like I'm being watched. The sensation is almost like a touch. It was how I felt at Jake's sometimes. Women would look at me like that, but I never really wanted to act on it before. If this was a certain blonde's gaze, then I was definitely interested. I turn to meet hers as she returns to her seat. Unfortunately, Mike returns. She tries to appear focused on Mike, but her eyes keep coming back to mine. Mike seems oblivious to our interaction.

When Luke comes over, her whole body language and focus shifts & changes. I feel the loss like a physical ache. I want her attention back and focused on me alone. I'm probably not the only one. When Luke leaves, I watch her as surreptitiously as possible. She seems to be in her own world with her thoughts unreadable.

I consider leaving until Luke shows up with Laura in tow. I guess I better try this small talk thing everyone is so fond of. Hopefully I can come up with something to say because she seems sad and I don't want to make things worse.

* * *

><p><em>So he knows Luke.<em> I wasn't expecting that, but interesting nonetheless. Doesn't really matter either way though. Either he doesn't know how to take a hint or he's not interested in what I'm offering, but I'm not sticking around any longer or that Mike guy will try t6o follow me home or something. If all that wasn't bad enough, Luke seems to have totally ignored my existence. Maybe I should just head to Jake's. At least there, I can get a few dances and may be hustle a few guys out of their hard-earned money over a game of pool. My decision made, I toss Mike and the bar in general a quick smile and leave. I think I'll take that shortcut past the docks. Being near the water always clears my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Safety vs Serenity?

**Author's Note: NC-17 ~ Warning: **This chapter may include mature language/themes. Please, be advised before continuing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Safety vs. Serenity?<strong>

_What am I doing?_ I wonder as I stare out across the water feeling a sense of calm and yet confusion. I came here to know my birth mother. To meet her and get to know her. To know about my family and where I came from. I stand up from the bench and start to move closer to the pier's edge.

The sensation of being watched pierced the calm. A shiver slithers down my spine as a combination of fear and dread cause ice to coat my belly. I quickly turn towards the stairs-my first instinct to run-only to find my exit blocked by a tall, menacing figure. I immediately begin backtracking afraid to move too suddenly or take my eyes from his malevolent gaze. Obviously, taking this walk was a bad idea for this time of night. His advance jolts me with a sense of urgency and it's as if I can suddenly read his mind. I almost wished I couldn't interpret his intent. I won't like what he has planned for if he gets his hands on me.

_Shit!_ I think, shaking slightly as fear strips away another layer of control. _How is it I always manage to get myself into some kind of trouble?_ Unable to stand the waiting any longer, I bolt towards the second staircase, but he's on me in an instant. He grabs me from behind lifting me in the air as I begin fighting back.

"Where you goin'?" he whispers, sinister intent lacing his every word. "I was just looking for a good time and obviously so were you. So why the fight? Just tell me how much and let's get down to business."

"Stop! I'm not a hooker!" I land an elbow and his grip loosens, but not enough for me to get completely free. "Leave me ALONE! Stop it!" I feel myself being dragged into the shadows and fear becomes a tangible thing. It clogs my throat with its fetid taste, choking me. Terror soon overpowers mere fear leaving me ice cold down to my bones.

"_**NO!"**_

* * *

><p>A scream cut through the night, clearing the fog of my thoughts and racing straight to my heart. I'd been idly walking the pier, a certain brown-eyed girl from earlier at the heart of all my thoughts. With one scream, all my attention was focused on finding the person so obviously in need. As I draw nearer, I can hear the sounds of grunts &amp; groans &amp; whimpers along with the thud of blows being landed &amp; the slash of clothes being torn. As each sound echoing through the silence is like another jolt of adrenaline to my system. It pushes me harder to help stop the attack. With every step I take, I can hear the sound grow louder, but it sounds like the victim is growing weaker.<p>

I finally reach the scene of the atrocity and find a man trying to hold a fighting woman down while ripping away at her clothes. She hasn't given up fighting, but I can tell that alone it would be a losing battle and her body wants to concede defeat. Rage pours through me as I the full intent of the woman's attacker becomes clear.

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening<em> is the only thought I can grab onto as I fight what I can feel is a losing battle. _I won't let this happen. I can't!_ But with every blow, I come one step closer to the inevitable. My body has already come to the conclusion that I can't win, only my mind can't or won't accept it. With every blow landed, every new tear in my shredded clothes, I feel the loss of a little more hope. Each second sends me closer to that ultimate violation, my body weakens, and my adrenaline lessens. _Just one more second. Someone will come. They have to._ I feel his hand reach for my panties as the arm protecting me gives way, and I know my time is up…

Suddenly, he's gone. My adrenaline pumps a second wind into my body and I immediately scoot as far away as I can get until my back hits the wall. As I try to get my defenses back into place and control my wildly spinning mind, sounds of a fight make their way through the fight. I strain to see who my rescuer is in the darkness. _My hero_, I realize in shock that I was saved in time. _Someone really came to my rescue this time._ I can see very little in the darkness except when the fight weaves into the beams of streetlights. I can see the darkness if my attacker but little else of him. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes… My rescuer is the exact opposite. _A golden angel_. Light hair, fair skin, light eyes. My mind flashes to the Adonis at Luke's, but refocuses on my attacker when my hand falls on some long, cold and shaped like a tube. I feel adrenaline peak as my hand wraps around the pipe. I can feel the rage and the hatred filling me as I force myself up from my corner and wade right into the fight.

* * *

><p>Beating this guy is the best thing I can remember doing to express my rage since tearing apart Jason Quartermaine's room. As many fights as I'd had and won, none came close to punishing this bastard for the pain he'd inflicted. I lifted his frame not even feeling a strain as I threw him to the ground. Not now, with the adrenaline so close. The mugger got up with a knife in hand and evil intent glittering in his eyes. I anticipated taking it away from him and slicing him up with it in addition to the beating I had planned.<p>

As if out of nowhere, a pipe comes down on the hand wielding the knife causing it to skitter across the pier and into the water. Before I could blink or comprehend, the pipe swung into the man's jaw, knocking him out. As if a dam had burst in her, she continued swinging the pipe and beating her assailant with it as a flood of tears and angry expletives flowed freely. I stood aside and watched as her aim focused steadily lower until her attack was focused between her assailant's legs. I didn't move to stop her until I notice the pipe begin to shake. Quick as a snake, I grabbed the woman from behind careful to snatch away the pipe & throw it off the pier. She started to fight me.

"Shh! It's ok! I've got you and you're safe," it seems as if for a few seconds she didn't hear me. Once my words broke through, she immediately went limp in my arms. I lifted her into my arms and she curled in to me as if I was the only thing standing between her and a nightmare. I guess because only moments before I was.

* * *

><p>As he carried me in his arms, I felt a safety and peace begin to suffuse my limbs unlike any I've ever felt. Considering my penchant for trouble, that's probably not saying much comparatively. But for a total stranger to instill such rare feelings was mind-blowing. Not to mention shocking and confusing. He sat me down on the bench and knelt down in front of me. I instantly missed the security of his arms around me. Looking up, I found myself staring into equally shocked blue eyes. The Adonis from Luke's was my rescuer! I only had a moment to read his surprise and recognition as it chased through his eyes before it was quickly masked by his concern. I took a deep breath preparing to offer another rarity for me: a genuine Thank You. He spoke first.<p>

"We should get you to a hospital."

* * *

><p>I watched as any warmth or semblance of peace flowed out of her with those words. It was like watching someone flip a switch. On second, she was open and relieved to have him near her. The next, she was shut down like the vault at the bank and inching away from him.<p>

"No," she asserted, with abrupt finality. "I won't go to the hospital. I-I just need t-to get somewhere… else. Somewhere that's-" she pauses shivering, eyes darting as if in search of an escape route.

"Safe?" I finish. Her eyes jump to meet mine, only to skitter away. Obviously, she hates the hospital about as much as I do. Seeing her nervous and jittery makes me miss our connecting and the way she felt safe with me. _I wish I could get it back_. "Let me take you home."

Those endless ebony eyes return to mine and it was as if the ice evaporated away. "Yes," she breathes, releasing all the tension from her body with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>That's where I need to be.<em> _I feel safe with him so his home is the best place for us to go._ With my sigh of relief, I melt forward into him.  
>"Take me home with you. You make me feel safe," I whisper. I feel him jolt, but I'm equally surprised at my own openness. If I had the energy, I'd be embarrassed. Then again, if I had the energy, I wouldn't have slipped in the first place. It doesn't matter either way. He can do whatever he wants with me as long as he takes me home with him so I can keep feeling safe.<p>

He picks me back up into his arms and carries me off into the night.

"I have a motorcycle parked close by," he whispers. "Do you think you can hold onto me? It'll only take us a few minutes to get to my place."

"I'll be fine," I whisper. _As long as I don't have to let you go and you don't let go of me_. Inside my head, I try to imagine what his place must be like or where he must live.

It isn't until I feel him try to gently set me on my feet that I realize I'd even closed my eyes. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me, careful to make sure my arms made it through each sleeve. My mind wanders as I try to remember what happened to my coat. The image of my attacker ripping it off me causes me to convulse with shivers up and down my spine. I fight to push the image away.

He pushes his face up close to mine. "You ok?" His crystal blue eyes helped me drown out those horrifying images. When I nodded, he gazed at me intently for a moment longer. Seeing something he approved, he nodded his acknowledgement and got us situated on the back of his motorcycle. Then, we were whisking away into the silent night. I held on to the only thing I'd ever been able to count on and let the wind sweep the pain and fear and shame of the past half hour away.


	3. Chapter 3: Connecting over Jake's

**Author's Note: NC-17 ~ Warning this chapter may include mature language/themes. Please, be advised before continuing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Connecting over Jake's<strong>

I was more than a little shocked when she though I meant my place, not hers. More shocked still by the rush of desire that coursed through me at the idea of being alone in my room with her. I was slightly shamed by the direction of my thoughts, but I also couldn't hide the sense of rightness bringing her home with me brought. I don't know that much about right & wrong—that's always been Robin's area of expertise—but I had never felt anything more right or good than holding this stranger in my arms and making her feel safe. I felt like… I don't know. Like she belonged there. Like I belonged here now in this moment or any other that included me holding her. More than even with Sonny & Robin, this woman whose name I didn't know made me feel like I'd found my place in this world. Maybe this is the feeling people talk about… of being at home. It was a very foreign sensation for me because I was born in a hospital surrounded by another man's family and forced to go his home with them. It may have been a new sensation for me, but one thing was certain, I liked the feeling.

It was long before we pulled up at Jake's. I hopped of my bike as quickly & carefully as I could, lifting her back into my arms. She seemed t have drifted off during the ride. I had considered taking her to the hospital, but I couldn't. No one had the right to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to. I know that more than anyone. Not to mention how much I hated the hospital… Beyond even that, she obviously trusted me. I couldn't betray her faith and force someone to go there when I would never want that for myself.

"I love this place." Her words shock me from my thoughts as I follow her gaze to the sign above our heads.

"I live in one of the rooms upstairs," I say, unsure how else to respond, but heading into the bar. I use the entrance to the backstairs so I could avoid subjecting her to the rowdy bar in her state. She just nodded several times, while snuggling closer with my every step.

I shift her carefully in my arms so I can unlock and open my door. I set her gently on the edge of the bed & turn just long enough to close the door before kneeling in front of her. It's moments like these when Jason Quartermaine's medical knowledge really comes in handy. I check her over quickly and carefully for any signs of concussion or internal bleeding.

"Well, your vitals are ok and you show no signs of internal bleeding. Your pupils aren't equal so that's good," I mumble, half to myself. See that's what's weird about being "born"—for lack of a better term—in Jason Quartermaine's body. I just know stuff that I have no way of knowing sometimes. All that I can say is in this case, I'm glad. "No signs of a concussion, but you do appear a little shocky."

"So what were you a doctor in a past life or something?" She jokes, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "I know you can't be a doctor. Because unless you go by 'Doogie', you're too young. Not to mention you'd have a better place. So what were you pre-med or were you some kind of brilliant doctor…?"

"Something like that," I answer, not wanting to explain and see pity fill those incredible eyes.

"Whatever," she smiles shrugging it off. "I prefer you to a doctor or a hospital any day."

"Glad I could help."

"Me, too. If not for you, I'd hate to think-" she pauses as her eyes become distant; I see the fear and pain creep into her eyes. She must be thinking about her attack. I watch helplessly as I try to think of a way to make it stop. I hate this feeling and seeing her eyes like this. I get up hoping to distract her from the thoughts so obviously trying to consume her. I grab a clean shirt from my drawer.

"You probably want to get cleaned up." I sit down beside her on my bed. "You gonna need any help?"

A grin of pure mischief spreads across her face and puts some of the sparkle back in her eyes. "What? You want to scrub my back for me. Maybe I should just let you give a sponge bath."

Despite my confusion, I feel desire pulse through me and I grow hard at her suggestion. With effort, I try to hide my reaction behind concern. "If you need something—I just wanna help… if you need me."

* * *

><p>I felt my breath leave my body in a rush. He has no idea how much I want to take him up on his offer. I've never been able to trust or need anyone before, but this guy… I can feel myself beginning to trust him and if I'm not real careful, I could easily need him. That I just can't do. Not right now. Maybe never.<p>

"I never thanked you for saving me tonight," I whisper my mouth a breath away from his, meant to tease. "I'll have to do that some time." I get up taking his shirt with me to the bathroom. "I'll be sure to give you a yell if I have any needs you can help me with." I close the door and fall back against it. _That little show sure cost me._ Most of my remaining energy had gone into maintaining my façade… the appearance that I was strong and that I could handle anything. Alone in the tiny bathroom I let it go and slid to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and letting my head rest there. The last of my adrenalin or strength or energy vanished and I was left drained & feeling empty. Too drained to fight or cry or do anything, but sit there.

After a few moments, the feeling of being dirty overwhelmed even my exhaustion and I found myself crawling to the shower. I turned the water on hot & hard. I turn and see his t-shirt by my feet & set it on a toilet. Letting his jacket fall from my shoulders after breathing in his scent once more for comfort, I began undressing carefully. As I removed each article of clothing, I could feel my brain cataloguing each new ache and pain. I slipped out of my shredded dress and mangled panties trying to remain completely detached from each action. Not wanting to remember how the came to be so damaged. _Thank God that I chose a bra with a front closure, _I think wearily. Finally naked, I step into the shower.

I had sworn to myself that I would never feel the pain and shame of being a victim again. Unfortunately, as the hot water beat down against the battered body I frantically scrubbed, the levee broke and I collapsed under the pressure of the nightmare I had just barely survived on a choked sob. I don't even know how long I sat under the stream of the shower bawling, but suddenly arms were wrapped around me. For a split second, the fighter in me returned and I attacked pounding against his chest & arms like a wild thing. Every blow meant for the entity that once again came into my life to do this to me. As a feeling of safety slowly began to permeate the fog of my pain-fueled rage, I began to quiet, recognizing my savior. Seeing that I was beginning to calm, he lifted me in his arms and set me in his lap. He reached out to turn off the shower and grab a towel. Silently he began drying me off. It was an incredible feeling to be handled so gently… as if I had some kind of value… as if I were precious. Each swipe of the towel against my skin felt like he was wiping away more than just the filth and grime of the attack on the outside. His every touch instilled a sense of safety, security, and, most precious of all, worth. Looking into his eyes, I was mesmerized by the placid blue so openly offering comfort without pity. It was like staring into the ocean… I'd always found clarity in water, and his eyes were no different as I was filled with a serenity so deep it was like nothing I'd ever felt.

Once I was dry, he slid his shirt over my head and helped me get my arms through the sleeves. He lifted me in his arms gingerly, obviously trying to keep my dry and carried me to the bed. Laying me down as delicately as if I were glass, he tucked me in. he brushed a hair from my forehead and pressed a kiss there.

When he stood, panic set in and my arm shot out. "Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just want to change out of these wet clothes before I get into bed. I won't leave you. I promise." I shouldn't believe him, I thought, knowing I did anyway. I let my hand fall away and curled up tightly.

"I'm sorry. I must seem totally crazy and needy," I whisper hoarsely, my eyes following his movements as he undresses and slips into a pair of boxers and nothing else. "I'm not usually like this. I can take care of myself. I don't know what's wrong with me, but you don't have to worry about me getting too clingy or anything. I'll leave first thing in the morning, you know… be out of your way and your life. You probably never want to see me again after all the trouble I—" his white-hot gaze fixes on mine and I find myself unable to speak.

"Let's get something straight. There is nothing wrong with you. You aren't bothering me and you can leave whenever you want, whether it's tomorrow morning or a week from now. You had a bad scare and someone hurt you. You get to deal with that however you need to. I'm just glad that I could be here to help you. You don't have to leave until you're ready. If there's anything else you need, just tell me, ok?" he got into bed beside me, pulling me snuggly into his arms. "I know you're probably exhausted by now because I know I am. So relax. I'm here as long as you need me to be."

* * *

><p><em>I'm here as long as you need me to be.<em> My words kept wandering through my mind as she drifted off to sleep locked securely in my embrace. I was shocked by what I'd said to her, but more than even that I was surprised by how much I meant every word. Not that I was lying when I'd said them. I didn't know how to do that. To lie. I'd tried it once, but I'd gotten all confused and my face got all hot. I'd hated it. My surprise came from the fact that I wanted to be needed. Wanted _her _to need me, for as long as possible.

She really trusted me, and I liked that feeling. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for that was obvious. Maybe she had broken down and cried, but after the night she'd survived, who could blame her. She may have seen her breakdown as a sign of weakness, but I was there to see her strength. The way instead of cowering and letting me protect her, she'd picked up that pipe and gone after her attacker. I smiled into her hair, instinctively tightening my arms around her to pull her closer. She was a fighter. It was clear that I didn't know much about her. Hell, I didn't even know her name. But if I knew nothing else, I did know that. She was beautiful, strong and a fighter. More than anything else, I'd love to finally have her. Be closer. Claim her. But that wasn't what she needed from me. So I held her and listened to her calm, even breaths as I followed her into sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke feeling warm, safe, and peaceful. It was if I was in some kind of cocoon of serenity. For a moment, I snuggled deeper into my hero's arms. When I felt his body's reaction to my nearness, a jolt of desire pulsed through me reminding me of the feelings he'd elicited from the first moment. I turned in his arm, searching his body with my eager hands needing to feel the every inch of him against every inch of me. I began pressing kisses along his neck while my hands wandered his skin with the intent to touch and tease. When he rolled onto his back, I followed him, pressing kisses down his chest as I went. I slid his boxers to his knees. I wrapped my eager fingers around his turgid length, loving his warmth and strength… like velvet over hot steel. Everything about this man intoxicated me. Temptation beckoned me to follow my hands for my own special brand of wake up call, but no…. I wanted, no needed him to be with me for this. I need to be looking into those spectacular eyes as we reached for the moon and stars. So I kissed my way back up his chest and neck. I traced his jaw and check with my lips. When I came to the sweetness of his mouth, I shuddered at that first taste. <em>Is there anything about this man that isn't perfect?<em> I pressed my mouth to his deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming about her, but I felt better than I could ever have imagined a dream would. It was my first dream since waking up as Jason Morgan. If this is what people look forward to in dreams, then I had no idea why they bothered waking up. At least I was pretty sure it was a dream. Her mouth against mine drew me free of the last vestiges of sleep. I became aware of her hot little hand driving me out of my mind as it pumped me frantically. I could feel he pause occasionally to rub the head through her wetness. Through all of it, her mouth—and God what a mouth it was—fed mine. She was so delicious, I though I would drown in the flavors and sensations of her. I couldn't get enough.<p>

She pulled away from my mouth suddenly on a gasp. "Please! Say yes!" she urged.

"Yes!" I groaned, willing to give her anything she wanted if only she would never stop. I thought I would die when she began sinking inch by quivering inch of my throbbing hardness into her wet depths of her. I dug my hand into her blonde curls to bring that mouth back to mine, while my other hand reached for her hip to pull her closer. We froze together on a gasp of pleasure at the sensation of finally being joined so intimately.

_She is better than I could have ever hoped or imagined or dreamed._ I thought reverently our eyes boring into each other's. When she started to move, I was sure I could never survive. My hands gripped her hips as I learned and matched her rhythm.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" I screamed as I exploded and started to collapse on his chest. I'd never felt anything like being with this man… this stranger. It only took a second a for me to realize we'd only just begun because he rolled is over and started the rhythm that threatened to take me to the stars once again. His eyes never left mine refusing to let me look away. It was too much so I pulled his mouth back to mine hoping desperately for a distraction from the feeling of having my heart and soul stolen through my eyes.<p>

I thought for a moment that I had no idea what I was bargaining for when I started this dance before thought was impossible. As he taught me g-spots and multiple orgasms were not a myth, I held on helplessly and enjoyed the ride. When he'd finally had enough, I was ready to pass out from exhaustion and ecstasy. My mind was a peaceful blank full of clouds and stars. My body was numb with satisfaction while my heart and soul were reeling with the belief that this one night had the powered to change the course of my life… forever. And I still didn't even know his name.

"You ok?" he mumbled, nuzzling my neck. "Am I too heavy?"

"You're perfect," I whispered meaning in every conceivable way. I ran my hands up and down his back in an effort to satisfy the ever-present need to feel as much of him as possible.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, raising his head to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine." Incredible. Spectacular. Mind-blowing. Mind-numbingly, soul-shatteringly, off the charts & out-of-this-world extraordinary. I smiled up into his concerned eyes. I was probably going to be in for a handful of trouble when I was no longer numb with satisfaction. I'd probably be singing a different tune then, although guaranteed there would be no regrets. The man had done things to my body… he had been slow, fast, rough, tender, and every combination of each until the only words left in my vocabulary had been: _More_, _Please_, _Yes_, and _God_. If he'd asked my name, I wouldn't have been able to tell him.

The afterglow began to fade and so did the beautiful numbness. As aches and pains began making themselves known, he rolled onto his back reversing our positions… as if he could just sense my discomfort. Suddenly, the attack seemed a small price to pay for meeting this incredible man and being given the gift of his arms around me. His strong, steady heartbeat lulled me into a trance that quickly led me to a peaceful dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of  Serenity

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long absence... It's taken me a while to work through some writer's block... You'll notice that music soothed the savage muse. I feel like there may just be one or two more chapters to this... Feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Return of Serenity<strong>

_[Style of your hair,  
>Shape of your eyes and your nose,<br>The way you stare  
>as if you see right through to my soul.<br>It's your left hip and the way that it's not quite big as your right.  
>The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night.<br>Our quiet time, your beautiful mind]_

Five Weeks Later…

I woke like I had every morning since she had vanished. Though she'd stayed in my room with me for a week while until the bruises had healed, she had told me precious little about herself. Not even sharing her name. I'd searched for her in every face I passed for the past few weeks since I got back to town. The later the same day she disappeared Sonny had sent me out of town on a job. I'd left word with Jake, but I'd heard nothing so far.

_[They're all part of the list  
>things that I miss.<br>Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss.  
>What I notice is this.<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce.]<em>

I was so confused, but unsure who to ask. I couldn't ask Robin because she got uncomfortable talking about sex with me. How comfortable could she be talking about me having sex with someone else? Not very. Sonny only seemed interested in me as Robin's boyfriend and his employee so I didn't bother to bring it up. I remember that first morning waking up with her in my arms.

"_Hey." She whispered smiling up at me._

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" I brushed a strand of hair from face._

"_Better and better." She pulled me down to her mouth and we kissed. When I started to shift, I felt her tense and knew she must be hurting. I pulled away reluctantly._

"_I have some aspirin. Would that help? I can get us some food. What do you need?"_

_Her eyes softened a moment. "You may be the best person I've ever known."_

"_Why?" I asked, confused._

_She started to answer, then shook her head. "I think you have the right idea. I'm gonna need fuel to heal… and a phone so I can call out of work."_

"_Ok." I got up and tossed on some jeans and a tee. "The phone is in the bedside table… will you still be here when I get back?" I ask hesitantly._

_She grins back at me. "You can't expect me to go out in public looking like this now can you? Besides, you said I'm welcome as long as I want to be here. This is where I want to be."_

"_Good. One rule. You can use the phone as long as you need, but if someone calls, don't answer. Ok?"_

_She gave me an odd look. "Ok."_

_I walked to the bed and placed a kiss on her mouth. "I'll be back. Do you need anything else?" When she shook her head, I turned to leave._

"_Hey." I paused at the door and looked back at her. "Can this be our little secret me staying here? Even after I leave?"_

"_Sure." I answer in confusion and am rewarded with captivating smile. "I'll be right back then."_

_[The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room.  
>Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon.<br>I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet.  
>And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep.<br>Touching your face.  
>Invading your space…]<em>

Later, when I tried to get her name she wouldn't give it to me. She said it would ruin the mystery. To my surprise, I kind of enjoyed having her with me. Everyday for a week I spent all my spare time with her. Sonny and Robin started to worry because I wasn't around much, but I didn't care. The day before she left, Robin came by. She hid in the bathroom. I got Robin to leave by promising to meet her at Kelly's. It was after that encounter that she changed. She became moody and the sex became more frenzied, almost desperate. The next morning, she was gone while I was on my way to see Sonny. Sonny offered me the assignment and I took it, even though I knew I'd be gone for a whole week. Part of me wanted to turn it down so I could spend every extra second with her, but I knew I couldn't do that. Not when Sonny was showing such faith in me and trusting that I could handle this. I went back to my room to tell her, but she was gone. The only thing left of her was her sent and a note that read: _Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around. Take care of yourself._

_[They're all part of the list  
>Things that I miss.<br>things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss.  
>what I notice is this.<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce.]<em>

At first, all I could think was how could she leave like that and why. I wanted to search for her, but I knew it could take a while because I didn't even know her name. So I left a note on my door that I'd be out of town for a week and left Jake with the same message. No one asked, but Robin.

_[Oh  
>And you live in my memories forevermore. I swear.<br>And you live in my memories forevermore. I swear.]_

It had been five weeks without so much as a glimpse of her and every time I closed my eyes, there she was. I would find myself feeling her presence or her gaze, but when I'd look for her, she was never there. Once I saw a blonde woman turn the corner outside Kelly's, so I ran her down hoping against hope it was my mystery girl. No such luck. It had been Stone's little sister. Now she'd taken to giving me the same big-eyed looks Robin did. It always made me nervous and confused. Not like hers. Hers had this fire even at their most vulnerable. It always left me wanting more of her.

_[They're all part of the list  
>Things that I miss.<br>Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss.  
>What I notice is this.<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce. ]<em>

_**~Part Of The List, Ne-Yo**_

I'd never admit this to anyone, but the shirt she wore hadn't been washed to this day because I didn't want to lose her scent. After three weeks of searching for her, I was beginning to lose hope as well as sleep.

* * *

><p><em>How do you miss a guy whose name you don't even know?<em> I have no clue, but I'd managed. That beautiful blue-eyed boy. Of course, I'd been dumb enough to get my hopes up. If I'd thought I had a hope of a shot with him, that fantasy crashed & burned against the reality of his precious little girlfriend, Robin. I'd watched them through the crack in the bathroom door and knew immediately that he'd never choose me. Why should he? He had everything I was not in her.

She was a delicate, sweet little angel. Real ladylike. The kind of girl you want people to see you with. The kind who never swore or drank beer from the bottle… Probably never even had a beer before. St. Robin, the patron saint of perfect little pixies, was an innocent little piece of fluff with none of the baggage that came with girls like me. She'd never lie and she'd always know the right thing to do is, but more importantly, she'd always do it. She was educated and cultured. A perfect little brunette angel doll. All creamy pale skin, long dark hair, rosy cheeks, and big doe eyes. How could a girl like me compete? Easy. I couldn't.

Don't get me wrong. I know if someone was looking for a truly top-notch party for two between the sheets, they could do no better than Yours Truly. I have a habit of making men out of boys in the bedroom. But if _you_ were Prince Charming and it was a choice between being seen with Snow White or a trashy Cinderella pre-makeover, who would _you_ choose? Don't answer that. My ego can't take it today. So anyway, realizing what was obviously coming, I did the smart thing for once. I decided it was time to go… back to my personal hell: reality. (I hate that bitch!)

I mean, I wasn't about to wait around for the other shoe to drop. I hadn't been back to his room in little over three weeks. When I first left, I was weak and I went back but he was already gone. He'd left a note on the door saying he'd be out of town for a week. Since I'd gone back to work that day, I decided to spend most of my free time in his room trying to purge him from my system… or at least trying to save up enough memories to last me until I could get over him. I ended up having to move out of my place at Kelly's. I never forget the morning I came down the stairs and heard the voice that had stopped my heart once before.

"_Yeah, Ruby," the pixie chirped. "He should be back in another day or two. I'm so excited to see him."_

"_Well, I know you've been chompin' at the bit for him to get back," Ruby chuckled. "It couldn't be more obvious how much you've missed him, Robin. You'll just have to bring him in here for a meal. You know how much it means to me to see happy after Stone, Robin."_

_Robin. Of course!_ A perfect pixie princess of perfection would have to have a name that was as sweet and delightful as she was. I may vomit! I was just surprised it wasn't Snow White! The one thing I couldn't handle was waiting around for Princess Robin to flaunt my Adonis all over the place. So I moved out of Kelly's. Just thinking about having to watch him with her was making me nauseous. Then again, that could be the bug I seemed to have picked up. I'd been feeling pretty nauseous in the afternoons before work the last couple of days… Although, it could be dread. I had really begun to hate going to GH everyday. Having to play this role… It was getting to be too much.

I did my best to swallow my nausea because today was important. Today was the day I was going to face my fears. It was time. I stood on the staircase looking down at the scene of my nightmare.

_[Take a breath, take it deep  
>Calm yourself, he says to me.<br>If you play, you play for keeps.  
>Take the gun, and count to three.<br>I'm sweating now, moving slow  
>No time to think, my turn to go.]<em>

I'd worked the night shift and the sun would be rising soon. Iwas going to watch it from the docks. I was going to take back the serenity that had been stolen from me. A serenity only my Adonis had been able to give me back for our short time together. The ache in my heart started again. And again I told it to just give it a rest.

_[And you can see my heart, beating.  
>You can see it through my chest.<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving.  
>I know that I must pass this test.<br>So just pull the trigger, trigger, trigger, trigger…]_

I took my first step down the stairs. _See. This is not so bad._ I look around before continuing down the stairs, trying desperately to maintain my even breathing. I can do this. _Easy. No problem at all._ When my foot hits the landing, fear assaults me causing my already jerky breathing to become even more erratic. _Calm down. You can __**do **__this_, I thought as I tried to steady my breathing. I close my eyes to give myself a moment to regain my equilibrium. "Ok," I whisper into the early morning chill. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

_[Say a prayer, to yourself  
>He says, "Close your eyes<br>Sometimes it helps."  
>And then I get, a scary thought<br>That he's here, means he's never lost]_

I make my way over to the bench and sit down gingerly. Closing my eyes again as I suck in a deep breath through my nose. Opening my eyes, I released the breath I'd been holding and smiled, glad no one had seen my weakness. _Although that's the whole reason for choosing pre-dawn to do this._ I'd been right to make that choice. Early enough to ensure a minimum of foot traffic, but with enough light to discourage more unsavory predator-types, most of whom likely were scurrying off back to whatever hole they vacated last night.

_[And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh you can see it through my chest<br>And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger, trigger, trigger, trigger…]_

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself to my feet. My heart still raced, but I'd regained control of my breathing. _I've made it this far. Let me go to the water's edge._ It took several attempts before I had managed to take the first step. The first steps always the hardest anyway. Slowly I made my way to the dock's edge. I took a deep breath and smiled_. I did it! I knew I could and I did!_ I noticed I had another couple of minutes before sunrise so I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Feeling peace suffuse me, I knew I'd made the right decision.

_[As my life flashes before my eyes  
>I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?<br>So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
>But it's too late to pick up the value of my life]<em>

I was right to take this risk. I'm finally safe and free and nothing can touch me. Suddenly, a hand falls on my shoulder, and I spin ready to face whoever it is. Fear pulsed through my body like electricity.

_[And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh, oh, you can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh you can see it through my chest<br>I I I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger, trigger, trigger, trigger…] _

_**~Russian Roulette, Rihanna**_


	5. Chapter 5:Goodbye Mystery, Hello Reality

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long... My muse seemed to short circuit just when I thought I was getting somewhere... It's shut down completely on _Anniversary Baby_ so I'm hoping if I can get this out I can get back to and finish AB... Well, wish me luck. Please enjoy & review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Goodbye Mystery, Hello Reality<strong>

"It's you!" she whispers before fainting dead away in my arms.

_It's you, _I thought, her words echoing my own thoughts. It was really her. _My Mystery Girl_. She had simply been standing there. How many times had I come to this very pier to feel close to her. Hoping for just a glimpse of her. And here she was. I had touched her to be sure she was real. Only to have her collapse into my arms.

I lifted her immediately and carried her dead weight to the bench. I sat down cradling her in my arms. As I stared at her peaceful face, her reclining form lying limp in my embrace, I feel better & more in control than I have since I last saw her five weeks ago. Then, she was gone without warning, but not this time. _I will not let her get away without at least telling me her name… if she gets away from me at all._ I brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. My fingers instinctively give into the need to touch her. Each touch of her silky skin is a new sensation that I follow with kisses. Across her forehead, over her eyelids, down her nose, up her cheeks, along her jaw line… on and on I went until I reached that mouth. That mouth had haunted me. So lush and sweet, it belied how incredibly addicting it could be. I softly brushed my fingers across her lips only to follow them gently with my mouth. As I pulled away, I noticed her eyes flutter. Once open, her eyes bored into mine.

"Adonis," she whispered in surprise.

I frowned in confusion. "No. My name is Jason. Jason Morgan."

Her eyes suddenly glinted with something that looked like humor or amusement. "I guess you'd like to know my name then, huh?"

I nodded. _Please, tell me your name._

"Caroline Leigh Benson," she says with a smirk as she extends her hand for me to shake "But I'm known as Carly Roberts around town. Feel free to call me Carly."

"Nice to meet you, Carly."

She giggles and reaches up to pull me down for a kiss. With that single kiss, my whole world fell back into place. I draw away and find myself drowning in the vivid, chocolate pools of her gaze. "I missed you, Carly."

Her eyes seem to fill with a mixture of joy & tears. Such a strange combination, I think until she smiles. Then all I can do is lean in to kiss her again. However, I draw to halt when suddenly the emotions in her expressive eyes shift from joy & arousal to surprise & disgust. Next thing I know, she jerks upright in my lap and vomits not two inches from my feet.

* * *

><p><em>You have SO got to be kidding me?<em> Of all the fantasies, I'd had about seeing my Adonis—no, Jason again (And let's just say they numbered in the quadruple digits), not one of those scenarios could touch this situation for its sheer nightmarish ending! Who would have thought in a million years that we would see each other again & have it be marked by me first fainting dead away to his arms(_not bad, not great, but livable_), then getting a little affection & kissing(_world class_), only to vomit almost on his shoes(_**WHY DOES THAT BITCH REALITY HATE ME?**_)! The fainting was a tad embarrassing, but with the way it led to waking up in his arms & kissing was well worth it, but VOMITING! And to think, it was like some kind of real life fantasy complete with the perfect kiss… and he was coming back for more. Then, that bitch rears her jealous, evil head and ruins everything as usual. _Why, Reality? Why?_

It was just my luck that whatever bug I'd been fighting would decide to make itself known with a vengeance then of ALL times. So now that I'd thrown up right in front of him, I have to be subjected to testing at GH of all places… _Talk about adding insult to injury_, I think as I look around the exam room. I went along with his suggestion willingly this time. I mean a stupid stomach virus can be killed off with the proper antibiotics. Didn't hurt that Jason refused to take no for an answer or leave my side through it all. That is, until now. Once they said they were going to have me change into a gown, I put my foot down. Gotta maintain some kind of dignity and since that's nearly impossible in a hospital gown, I made him leave. I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone care enough to worry that much about me… if I ever knew. I could practically feel him pacing outside my door. _And to think, I'd figured he'd forgotten me. Does my heart good to be wrong this time._

"_Are you ok?" he asks, pulling out a bandana to help me clean up with. The nerves and concern are evident in his every move and hid drawn expression. Much to my surprise, disgust doesn't register at all on his face or in his body language._

"_Yeah," I mumbled. Oh Lord, this is so fucking humiliating! "I'm alright. A little embarrassed, but fine. I've been fighting off some type of virus or something for the last few days, so—"_

"_I'll take you to GH," he said, lifting me into his arms seemingly oblivious to the evidence of my illness only inches away as he began walking away._

"_No, I said I'm fine…"I argue weakly. He stops in front of his bike._

"_No. You're not." He sets me gently on his bike before cupping my face in his hands. "I just found you again and I will not let anything happen to you. You vanishing has been the worse thing I've ever had to deal with. So I'm going to take you to GH. They're gonna check you out. And you're gonna get what you need to feel better. Ok?"_

"_Ok" I whispered, nodding. I look down trying to control the tears his words and concern inspire.. I feel his finger under my chin lifting my head until our eyes lock, mesmerizing in the intensity of our connection. "I won't argue. I'll go, get checked out, and take whatever meds they offer." I pause. "And I won't vanish again… unless you want me to."_

"_Then I guess you'll never vanish again," he whispered, gently kissing my closed mouth._

So here I sit… waiting for the results of the preliminary testing. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a strangely familiar middle-aged woman in a lab coat. _Wonder what department I know her from_. She looks up form her charts with a smile.

"How are you this morning, Ms. Roberts?" she asks greeting me pleasantly. _How do you think I feel? I'm here because I have some kind of bug that has me fainting and vomiting on the hottest guy alive! How do you __**think**__ I feel, you moron?_ Instead of speaking, I smile noncommittally so she continues. My name is Dr. Newman. You have a very concerned friend waiting for you so I'll get to the point. I have the preliminary results of your lab work and it looks lie you're just fine."

"Fine? I wouldn't call daily nausea, fine," I snap, trying and failing to hold back all of my temper. "But whatever. Do you have a prescription? I worked last night and I'd really like to get home and get some rest."

"Of course. Now, the nausea is to be expected through the first trimester and sometimes into the beginning of the second. The fainting did have me worried, but it look it's just you body's way of telling you to rest during its adjustment period." She continued talking, but my brain had shut down as the word _trimester_ echoed through my mind.

"Trimester?" I reply vacantly my voice become more aggressive as my mind works. "Is this some kind of joke? I have a stupid little virus! That's all! I—I—"

"Ms. Roberts. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were unaware," Dr. Newman hedged. "However you are pregnant. About 4 ½ or 5 weeks along from what I can tell, but I can't say conclusively for without an ultrasound. We can do that in another five or six weeks, but in the meantime, I recommend we schedule a follow-up appointment within the next couple of weeks…" Once again, the doctors voice fades to a buzz in the background as the word _5_ _weeks_ take center stage in her mind.

"Are you sure?" I whimper hopefully before I can catch myself. "No. of course you're sure. And five weeks… yep, sounds about right. I definitely had been with any one for more than 3 months before we—" I stopped mid-sentence when I realize all of that had been spoken aloud. "I need Jason. I need you to leave and send him in here. I—" I pause when I notice she hasn't moved and is just standing there with a condescending smile as if preparing to placate me. "I need my friend. NOW! I can't think. I can't breathe right now. So leave! Jason!" She reaches out to touch me and I knock her hand away. "Don't touch me! Just leave and get JASON!"

"Ms. Roberts! Calm down. I'll get your friend, but you've got to calm down. Stress is not good for the baby. I would hate to have to sedate you to keep you from hurting yourself. Ms. Roberts—" I stare angrily at her when suddenly she is cut off by the door slamming open barely missing her.

"Carly?" His voice boomed in the small space, concern etched his face and filled his voice. He got on his knees in front of me. "What's wrong? Just tell me what you need. Let me fix whatever is wrong."

My body shivers as I try desperately to regain control of myself. "I don't—I can't—I need you to get me out of here. I need you—" I felt a tear fall and shut down trying to frantically to rebuild those walls. I stared at my hands.

"Don't worry about it. Get dressed and I'll take care of everything, ok? You trust me, right?" I nod. _Don't have much of choice. As if having a choice would change anything_. "Good. Then let me take care of everything. I promise. I'll take care of you." I nod again and fall forward into his arms crying silently. I just felt so overwhelmed and I needed a minute to regroup.

After only a few moments, I was able to regain my composure. I guess I just needed to take the edge of by breaking down a little. Jason lifts my face to his, looking at me. Seeing whatever he needed to, he nodded. "Get dressed." I nodded, smiling slightly, and then he was gone. It wasn't until the door closed that I realized I was completely alone meaning Dr. Newman was gone, too. I took what time I needed to rebuild my tattered composure and appearance while I dressed. I felt numb and confused. Completely shell-shocked. Actually, I probably was in shock. It was too much for only a few hours. I had worked a ten-hour shift, then faced my nightmares, reconnected with the guy of my dreams only to humiliate myself enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. If that wasn't enough, I find out that we were now gonna have a baby. What more could happen? _…Wait, forget I asked that. I should just relax. Jason will take care of everything just like he promised._ My mind tried to remind me of all the reasons I should trust a man who pretty much amounted to a stranger whose name I'd just learned, but I shut it down. Maybe I shouldn't trust a stranger, but I would if his name was Jason. _Although, for the life of me I couldn't explain why._ A knock at the door helped distract me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called.

Dr. Newman entered carefully. "You ok, Ms. Roberts?"

"I'm fine," I answered calmly. "I just need to get out of here. It was just- what you told me was a little surprising and upsetting." She gave me a look and raised an eyebrow. "Ok. So it was a complete shock and totally overwhelming, but I'm better now. I just need some time to process and decide what comes next."

"Ok." She nods. "Here is some literature and your prescription for Phenergan. It will help with the nausea and it's perfectly safe while pregnant. If you have any questions, just call and we'll set up an appointment."

"Got it," I said. "You can-" Jason pokes his head in.

"That's my cue. Take your time," Dr. Meadows said, leaving the room, "but not too much." Jason gives each of us a confused look.

"Thanks, Dr. Newman," I sighed. "I'm so ready to go, Jase. But you don't have to-"

"Now, I know you're feeling better," he smirks. "You only start pushing me away when you start feeling better. Don't bother. You only get to choose if we go to your place or mine."

"Mine," I grinned sheepishly. "I figure it's only fair. I got to see your place, after all."

He smiles, then his mouth was on mine and my head starts spinning again. When he breaks the kiss, I'm in his arms. "Ok," Jason whispers.

I open my eyes and mouth to respond, but my daze turns to confusion as my eyes fall to a crestfallen Robin. I look up at Jason and he kisses me again before I can say a word. "Let's go." He whisks me out of the room and down the hall toward the waiting elevator.

"Jason?" All of Robin's confusion and hurt filled his name, but going unnoticed by the object of her affection. His confident stride never pauses as he continues toward his destination oblivious to the petite brunette he's left behind in tears. "Where do you live?"

I look at him in shock and confusion. "Carly?" I shake my head and give him a smile and the address.

As we exit the hospital, I'm surprised to find a limo waiting. He sets me on the seat then turns to the driver to give him my address. I scoot over when he returns to get in. "Wha—" I try to speak over my shock. Clearing my throat, I try again. "Where did this come from, Jase? Where's your bike?"

"I borrowed it from a friend," he answered nonchalantly, as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm having my friend come by and bring my bike to your place along with some clothes."

"Ok?" I respond, my mind spinning at the many twists of fate life had dished out, within only a few hours.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll get you settled and then I'll get that prescription filled." As he calmly reassures me, I feel the tension pouring out of my body, leaving me completely exhausted_. How can this man do this? How can I tell him? What will I do?_ Questions whirl through my brain, and I feel my body giving way to sleep.

"Give me your keys so I don't have to wake you up when we get your place." I nod and reach into my pocket. I hand him my keys and that's my last memory until I feel myself being lifted from the limo. I open my eyes slightly, nearly blinded by the early morning sun. "I missed my sunrise," I sighed and fell back into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6: Robin Runs to Sonny

**Author's Note: **I was writing something different for chapter 6 just last night when around in the middle of the night this chapter woke me up! I couldn't get back to sleep until I wrote it... It works I think... So the original chapter 6 is getting bumped to chapter 7... Hope you like it!

Thank you so much for the reviews and the talented writing of the many publishers on this site! You have definitely provided my muse w/ the fodder it needs to work on my stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Robin Runs to Sonny<strong>

Robin walks over to the chair as she watches them disappear into the elevator. _Who was that girl? And why was he with her? And how could he ignore me like that?_ As she sits there, contemplating all that she's seen, Amy Vining comes over to her.

"Hey, Robin" she chirps, her eyes scanning Robin's demeanor and trying decide how much is medical and how much is dish. "You ok? I thought I saw Jason here not too long ago. Do you want me to see if I can get him back here for you?"

Robin is startled from her daze. "No, I just saw him leave, too." She hesitates a moment before asking, "I though I saw him leave with a blonde woman in nursing scrubs. I didn't recognize her from my volunteering"

Amy considers it a second. "Oh, the only blond in the nursing program that you probably don't know is Carly Roberts. But I doubt it was her because she's working the night shift for another week until she can transfer to physical therapy. She probably left a few hours ago."

"Well, she had short, curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She's kind of pretty I guess, but I don't know how to really describe her. I didn't really get more than a glance," Robin explained.

"Well, it might have been Carly after all," Amy replied. "I wonder what that girl was doing here this late. Could be anything."

"You don't seem to like her, Amy," Robin says. "Why?"

"She acts like she own this place," Amy gripes. "Came here like a tornado, trying to suck up to Monica & Bobbie. All little Miss Helpful. Now she seems to be turning the charm on Dr. Jones. Next thing I know she's getting the spot I wanted in PT and the schedule. Now even if a slot opens up, I'll probably have to wait for the shift I want." _Sounds like sour grapes to me, but what was she doing with Jason?_ Robin thinks. "And you say you saw her trying to get her hooks into Jason?" _Monica would be onto to that sneaky tramp in no time. Bye, bye to that transfer to PT, _Amy thought_.__._

_Great. Now Amy will try to spread it all over the hospital when I might just be overreacting._ "Actually, it looked like they were just on the elevator at the same time. I don't even think they spoke. I just figured I'd ask. It was silly. I haven't been feeling well. Stone's birthday's coming up."

Completely distracted, Amy launches into a whole ramble about the Nurse's Ball in an effort to comfort her. "That's great Amy. You know it's getting late. I promised Sonny I'd come over and let him make me brunch," Robin interjected at the first lull in conversation.

Amy grinned, "No problem. You're a lucky girl. To be best friends with the handsome Sonny Corinthos and dating Jason. Too much man-candy and Sonny can cook from what I hear."

Robin fakes a quick laugh. "Yeah. I better get going before I get an earful about being late for one of his feasts. Bye Amy."

"Bye Robin." With that, Robin scurried away from Amy and the hospital with the hope that Sonny would have the answers she sought.

* * *

><p>Robin walked off the elevator and directly over to Reynaldo. "Hi," she greeted the guard. "Is Sonny in?" she asked as calmly as she could. Reynaldo gave her a nod as he opened the door to announce the petite brunette.<p>

"Robin Scorpio to see you, sir." He steps aside at Sonny's nod.

The dark, handsome man rose from his seat with a smile already beginning to fill his eyes. At the sight of his dear friend, the smile blooms across his face causing dimples to wink at each side of his mouth. "Robin. To what do I owe this honor?" he moves toward her to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As he gets a closer look, he recognizes the signs of strain and possibly pain around her eyes. "What's wrong?" With two words, the dam bursts.

Tears fill her eyes and she buries her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Sonny!"

He immediately led her to the couch to sit. "Come on, Robin. I'm here. You can tell me anything," he murmurs, keeping his voice low and soothing in an effort to calm her. "What's wrong, honey? Maybe I can help you fix it."

"Sonny, it's Jason," she finally says. His stomach drops at the possibilities. _How is it I wasn't informed if something had happened to the kid? I'm Jason's boss. How did Robin know first?_ "Sonny, I think I'm losing him." Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. This, he could handle.

Unfortunately, having shared her fears, she broke down yet again. Now, that his own fears for his friend's safety had been put to rest, Sonny tried to wrap his mind around the idea of Jason not wanting to be with Robin. It made no sense. They were perfect together. He hadn't seen Robin this happy since Stone. And to his knowledge, Jason had shown no signs of interest in anyone else as a friend or more since they had met. It made no sense that she would suddenly be so insecure about their relationship. It was obvious he was missing something. "Robin, honey. What makes you think you're losing Jason?" He gently strokes her hair repeatedly, hoping to provide some comfort. "Just tell me what happened."

Robin takes a deep breath. As calmly as she can, she begins recounting her story. "I was at GH. I was planning to volunteer, but I had an appointment with Dr. Quartermaine, I mean Alan. As I was coming out of his office, I overheard some nurses talking about seeing Jason pacing in the waiting room on 2. I thought maybe he was waiting for me, but got the wrong floor, you know. So I rushed down. I got to the nurses station and heard his voice before I could even ask about him. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I know his voice. I went over to see who he was talking to. I got there in time to see him…" She took a deep breath to regain control of herself. "He was kneeling in front of some blonde woman. He seemed to just be comforting her at first. I was going to see if I could help. I didn't even know he knew anyone I didn't know outside of business. Something about seeing together stopped me. There was this intimacy. It was different from when he's with me. Then he kissed her. I froze. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. She looked up and saw me watching them. She looked me right in the eye, but she seemed confused. Like maybe she didn't know about me so she didn't know why I was staring. I don't know, Sonny. I called his name, but either he ignored me or he didn't even see or hear me. It was like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him." She stopped and looked up at him pleading silently with Sonny to tell her she'd misunderstood what she'd seen.

"Do you know who she is?" Sonny asked at a loss.

"Carly Roberts," Robin answered tightly. "Amy said she was a huge manipulator. A total operator. That she'd already sucked up to Monica and Bobbie and was even working on Tony." _Sounds like sour grapes_, Sonny thought only to feel disloyal. "She's in the nursing program and will be joining the PT dept in about a week. According to Amy, she's been on the night shift for at least the last week or so. How could they have even met? Sonny, how could everything between us be so great and the next day, he only seems to have eyes some brown-eyed blonde who he was kissing in front of God and everyone!"

_Well assuming she's as pretty as I'm guessing she is, I'm betting I know._ "Have you talked to him, Robin? Have you asked Jason?"

"No," she admitted, shaking her head. "I came straight here to talk to you. He talks to you so I figured if maybe you'd know something. He hasn't mentioned her to you, has he?"

"No, this is the first I'm hearing of Jason and this Carly Roberts person. Robin, don't you think I would have mentioned it if he told me anything about him seeing another woman?" he reassured her. Receiving her nod of acknowledgement, he continued. "You need to calm down, Robin. Until we talk to Jason, there's no point in getting upset. He'll be over this afternoon. I had him out last night on business. Let me talk to him and see what I can find out. Ok?"

"Ok, Sonny. It's just—" she hesitates, taking a deep breath. "I'm falling in love with him. I didn't think I could feel like this after Stone. I can't lose him, Sonny." She sighs. "Maybe I should have seen this coming. He's been acting strangely for over a month now. I just though it was business, but this… I never considered another woman." Sonny considered her words carefully. She was right. Ever since he'd sent Jason out of town—no, the week before. Jason had seemed by turns distracted and then more focused than ever. That week, it was like when he was thinking about business, he was more attentive and determined to get the job done in the most efficient way possible so he could hurry up and leave. _I just assumed he was spending his free time with Robin_. After he came back from the job in Canada, he was more easily diverted. _As a matter of fact, Stone's little sister, Gina, had mentioned he'd grabbed her on the street thinking she was someone else. Maybe Jason had been focused on this 'Carly Roberts' even then. No point in telling Robin that_. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll talk to Jason and get everything straightened out. Why don't you get some rest?"

"You're the best, Sonny. Do you mind if I go upstairs and wash my face before I go?" she asked, renewed hope now shining clearly in her eyes.

"Sure. No problem. I'll let you know what I find out after I've talked to him and cleared things up." As he watched her running up the stairs, he thought, _I only hope things go as well as you're hoping they will with Jason._


	7. Chapter 7: Explaining Superman & Robin

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews! And I love the response to Robin! I was a little worried I was writing her as a little too much of a caricature, but that's how I remember her.

I've been on a really tear w/ this story. I've gotten a whole lot of writing done so I should posting more frequently. I'm surprised by how long this story has become. This is all Jason's POV and the next chapter switches to Carly's. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Explaining Superman &amp; Robin<strong>

I frown out the window in total confusion. _What sunrise?_ is all I can think as I carry her to her apartment. _And why is it so important? _I grow winded as I come to the third floor landing. When I recognized the building, I remembered it was only six floors in total and her insistence on privacy. I figured her being on the fourth floor the stairs would be the most discreet way to get to her apartment. I figured carrying her up four floors would be no problem. Wrong! By the time I set her down on her couch, I had to hide how out of breath I was and she was laughing hysterically.

"I told you to let me walk," she giggled before gasping for air as I flopped onto the couch beside her. I glare at her hoping to put an end to the hilarity. Instead, she grinned, her eyes sparkling. When she took my face in her hands and gave me a soft kiss, it didn't seem like such a big deal to be the cause of her mood. "Awe, poor Jase. Does my laughter hurt your precious ego? Do I need to kiss it all better? I promise you'll always be my own personal super hero. My Superman."

_Superman?_ This is the second time she's called me something other than my name.

"What? You do know who Superman is, right?" she asks incredulously. "No comic books growing up, huh? Boy, were you deprived! Although I would think Superman would be pretty mainstream by now. He is a comic book superhero whose nickname is Man of Steel. Which is just another way you two are alike. He's strong, caring, and always quick to come to the rescue. Willing to do anything to save the day for his ladylove, Lois Lane. He can leap tall buildings with a single bound, move faster than a speeding locomotive, not to mention he's got X-ray vision, supersonic hearing, and he can fly."

"Would that make you Lois?" I asked. She grinned seductively and kissed me. Then some of what she said really hit me and I frowned. "That's impossible. Why would someone want to read about something like that? The human body is incapable of enduring or performing in that way. Our bodies don't come equipped with wings and our bone density would prohibit flight anyway. Besides that, there is no way the human body could garner and then maintain speeds equal to or greater than those of a locomotive. It would be impossible to withstand without muscles tearing." I stopped, shaking my head at first at the implausibility of this Superman guy's existence and then at the knowledge that I had no clue how I knew all of what I'd said. I stop shaking my head when I noticed that she's made herself at home in my lap.

"Yep. You were definitely deprived," she chuckled, happily playing with our hands until our fingers were entwined. "Don't strain yourself. Superman was a humanoid alien stranded on Earth when— Never mind. Maybe science fiction and comic books aren't for you. And while you may not go in for them, some people do enjoy reading or watching a fantastical, out-of-this-world story. But whatever." She stops abruptly and gives me a strange look. "You know, I stand by what I said five weeks ago."

"What?" I ask puzzled. She said so many things when we were together. She liked to talk a lot.

"You are one strange bird, but you're worth the weird," she says happily.

I grin remembering her saying it. "I still think that's one of the best things anyone has ever said to me or about me."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, he expression a mask of amusement and confusion.

"Because it's honest," I answer. "And it's real. It's about me and not someone else you'd like me to be. It was genuinely a compliment."

Her brow furrowed confusion beginning to overpower amusement. "As opposed to…?"

"I think the term for it is, um, a backhanded compliment," I reply. "I also get a lot of comments that don't really make sense." I shake my head in annoyance.

"Huh?" she sighs, her face scrunches up as if in deep thought. "Well, I can be pretty outspoken and you have that human lie detector thing going so I don't really bother anymore with you. Besides," she continues. "If it's ok that you're an asshole, I figure it's only fair that I be a bitch when it suits me. I figured since you're really blunt, you can't complain if I don't bother with tact either. That doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

I smile. "That's why I liked spending time with you. You like me, but don't seem to need to change me. I hate when people think they can tell you who to be or how to be because they think it's what's best for you."

"Well," she chuckled, snuggling closer again. "Nobody's perfect, least of all me."

I smiled, holding her tightly. We lapsed into a companionable silence.

After a few moments, she spoke. "This is strange." I raise an eyebrow as if to ask, _What?_ "The way we can just sit here and be. You don't talk much anyway, but I do. Unusually I feel this desperate need to fill silence with something." She pauses, and then looks up at me. "I like talking to you or with you or even at you, but I never feel that need with you. I never feel like there's some empty space to fill."

I smile. "Well, since we're on the subject of you talking. There definitely some things I would mind talk over with you," I venture hesitating as I feel her tensing in my arms.

"I'm not ready to talk about what happened at GH today, so…"" she pulls away slightly.

"That's fine. I was hoping we could talk about what happened about a month ago."

"Oh." She looks at me, then looks down at her hands in her lap. "It was just time to go."

"Look. You don't have to lie to me. I'm not stupid. If you didn't want to stay, fine. But if I did something wrong, could you at least tell me? So I don't do it again."

"Jase—" she sighs, shaking her head.

"Was it because Robin came by? Did you think I was gonna break my promise to you? Because I do that," I assure her.

"No, I just—" She shakes her head, sighs deeply, and then turns to face me. "I do believe you when you say that. I believe in you. I don't know why when I've only really know you a week, but I do. Look, when we started, um, you know."

"Having sex," I acknowledge, as I try to figure out where this is going.

"Yeah. Well, when we started, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Then, there she was." She frowns as if unsure how to continue. "I figured you wouldn't want to get caught with me anymore than I would want people to know I was there and why. My face had pretty much healed up, at least enough for makeup to cover any remaining evidence. So I decided it was best if I moved on. No harm. No foul. Nobody gets hurt. Your—Robin seems real sweet. I doubt she be ok with her boyfriend having sex with someone else. Although I doubt she'd be ready for sex, but either way sweet girls like that aren't big on sharing. They don't do open relationships. I mean… Could you have picked someone more perfect? I mean, no offense, but she's so clean she squeaks! Any not my point. And GOD, now I'm rambling. The point is I knew it would be easier if I ended it before you were forced to choose between your girlfriend and a stranger. I mean, with your promise to me, she'd never have to know about us."

"But it was my choice to make," I declare slowly

"No. It could have been you decision, but thanks to me, you didn't have to. Yours wasn't the only choice to be made. I had a choice to make as well. Did I want to just sit back and be a decision you had to make? Did I want to force you to choose? You chose not to say anything about having a girlfriend. So I chose not to stay. I mean, I get it the first time; I kinda took you by surprise. We were already in the middle before you even fully woke up. It would have been nearly impossible to just say no, but we stop at that first time. We spent a week together during which you never once mentioned her. So I decided to leave. Simple." She pulled away and started pacing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok. Fine." My frown deepened in confusion. _Why does she keep calling Robin my girlfriend?_ "Why do you keep calling Robin my girlfriend?"

"That's what she is, right?" She says, giving me a look I can't quite interpret.


	8. Chapter 8: Real Life & Other Revelations

**A/N: This chapter is all in Carly's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Real Life &amp; Other Revelations<strong>

"That's what she is, right?" I say with a combination of confidence, sarcasm, and hope. _Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!_ is all I can think while I awaited an answer. I had turned away so that he would see my face, afraid that he would read too much of what I was feeling. For the once, being wrong would be nice. I felt like I lived an eternity in the moments while I waited for his response. I didn't want him to know just how I afraid I was of where I stood with him. When I couldn't take anymore of the silence, I turned back to face him.

"Robin is my friend," he announces with his eyes locked on mine. "From what I know, a girlfriend would mean something different. If I had a girlfriend and had sex with you, that would mean I betrayed her. I would never do that."

"I guess I never thought of it like that," I mumbled, dropping back down onto the couch.

"No wonder you didn't trust me enough to stay," he sighed. He took my hand. "I won't lie to you or betray you. You can trust me. I promise." He pulled me into his arms and held on tight.

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life," I sigh into his shoulder. "It's just hard to get used to having someone who is who they say they are. Who wants to be there for me. Jason, there's a lot you don't know about me that could change the way you look at me. Once you do, you might not like me anymore once you know. And it's about more than just what happened at GH."

"There's some things you don't know about me that could change the way you look at me, too," he says earnestly. "But how about we try something? You trust me and I'll trust you. As long as we're honest with each other, who cares about what anyone else thinks? How does that sound? What do you think of that?" He offers me a gentle smile before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear."

"I think," I hesitantly respond. "I think it's time for me to tell you a story. My story." I pause, trying to read his expression. All I see is encouragement and kindness, but before I can speak, someone knocks on my door. Jason hops up and heads for the door.

"It's probably my buddy, Johnny. He's the one who said he'd bring me my bike from the hospital," he tells me. "I asked him to bring some pizzas, too. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine," I answer taking a deep breath annoyed yet thankful for the interruption.

He opens the door to Dr. Tony Jones. "Carl—" Jason's face turns to stone and Tony looks back and forth between us in surprise. I tense up at their reactions. "Jason? What are you doing here? I didn't know you two were friends." He gives me a look of confusion and disapproval. I paste on the best smile I can muster considering the circumstances. "Dr. Jones!" Tony raises an eyebrow as I rise from the couch. "I mean, Tony. What are you doing here? I know your shift must be starting soon. You know Jason?"

"Yes. I'm just surprised to see that you do too. I just wanted to come by and check on you. You seemed to be feeling badly when I was leaving yesterday. I wanted to be sure you are ok." He caresses my arm and while Jason's expression remains blank, his eyes seem to become colder. I step away from Tony in an effort to defuse the situation. _Although, I am definitely loving this possessive, jealous thing._

"I appreciate it, but Jason talked me into getting checked out and I'll be fine." I smile sweetly. "I really do appreciate your concern, though." I scratch my wrist to jostle my watch. I then use the appearance of adjusting my watch as an excuse to check the time. "Oh, no! If you don't hurry, you'll be late. I was hoping you might have time. I thought I'd invite you in for breakfast or something as a thank you," I lie, moving closer to Jason to try to soothe his tension.

"No problem. I'll have to take a rain check. I'll see you later, Carly," he says with a smile for me. "Jason." He turns and leaves.

When the door closes, Jason turns to me and pulls me into his arms. His mouth crashes down on my without warning. "I work at GH as a physical therapist, or I will be in about a week," I mumble dazedly as the kiss comes to an end.

"I work for Sonny Corinthos," he offers after lifting an eyebrow at my revelation.

I nod, remembering the name. Sonny Corinthos was well known in PC as a major crime figure. A mob boss, which meant unless Jason worked for some legitimate business that Jason was in the mob, too. I filed that info away for later. I would probably have questions at some point, but for now, I had bigger fish to fry. I opened my mouth to suggest we sit down and finish our talk only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Since when is my apartment Grand Central Station," I grumble with a sigh.

"This time it's probably, Johnny," he explains. "Unless there's someone else you know who might stop by."

"Maybe my neighbor," I answer as he turns to opens the door. "But he knows I worked last night and should be asleep right now." His eyebrow raises at the word _he_. I roll my eyes as he opens the door revealing a tall handsome man in a nice suit.

"Hey, Johnny," Jason says. "I want you to meet Carly." Jason takes the pizza and I shake Johnny's hand with a chuckle. _Man in a suit on a motorcycle that's something you don't see everyday._ Johnny laughed. Jason chuckled.

"True," Johnny said with a smile. "Probably would have been funny to see the looks on people's faces, but I was going to fast for that."

My eyes widened. _Crap. I must have said that out loud._ "Thanks for helping Jason and me out." I take the pizza from Jason. "I'm gonna get some plates and— Are you staying, Johnny?"

"Nope," Johnny responds with a smile as I walk into the kitchen. "Nice." _He must think I'm out of earshot._ "I like her. Don't get me wrong, Robin. She seems nice and she's close with Sonny, but I can't see her accepting you in the business. This one… She's different. If you don't go for it with her, I will."

"First of all, what are you talking about? Why do people keep thinking Robin's my girlfriend? She's not. We're friends. That's all. And secondly, you'll get a shot with Carly over my dead body… or yours."

"Hey, chill out. Didn't I just tell you to go for it? Anyway, if you and Robin aren't dating, then you better make sure she knows that." He gets quiet a moment. "Here's your keys. I gotta go. Joey got retired so now I'm Reynaldo's second on the door."

"Good news for you," Jason said.

"Yeah. Sucks to be Joey, though. Whoever told him running his mouth was smart for any amount of money obviously realized he was an idiot." I come out with two plates of pizza and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Oh, Sonny said to keep your phone on. He's gonna be calling later about changes."

"No problem, Johnny," he nodded as Johnny threw a smile and a nod my way. I waved and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, Jason followed me in to see me pouring a glass of juice.

"Do you want some juice? I also have milk, water, soda, and beer," I offer, taking a sip.

"Carly. I trust you, but for your own safety, you shouldn't eavesdrop on my conversations, especially about my business." He wraps his arms around me and I push him away in annoyance.

"How do you know I eavesdropped? How could you accuse me without even asking?" I huffed. "Got any proof. But you'll just assume and accuse. Way to show trust!" I start to stomp away, but he grabs my arm.

"Carly!" he calls before sighing. "Fine. You promised you wouldn't lie to me so I trust that. Did you eavesdrop on me and Johnny?" I looked away folding my arms as I frowned so obviously caught.

"That's not the point!" I asserted trying to maintain my control of this fight. _Why am I even fighting a fight with him?_

He pulls me back into his arms. "Carly. I know you're nervous about opening up to me," he whispers in my ear. "You don't have to pick a fight with me to push me away. Or to test me to see if I'll stick around." I bury my face in his shoulder. _How did he even know that? I didn't even realize I was doing that._ He spoke again as if he could read my thoughts, "I paid attention to you that week we had together. I watched you and I learned a few things. When you start to trust, you get scared and try to push me away. But that's ok. I know your secret now so you can throw up all the walls you've got. I'll be your Superman, and get past all of them."

My heart races as I lift my head to look at him. "Why me? I'm not sweet or educated or cultured or anything like that. I'm not the kind of girl you bring home to mom. I lie and cheat to get what I want. I have secrets that would make anyone else in this town hate me. I'm—I'm bitchy… a lot. Why do you keep coming back? I tried to give you up. To make you leave before you hate me. I'm not special. So why me?"

"Carly. You are special to me. I don't need sweet or educated or cultured," he shakes his head in exasperation. "Those things mean nothing to me. You are beautiful and strong and courageous. You may be a little bitchy, but I'm an asshole so I guess it fits. No one knows what the future brings, but everything inside me wants to find out with you by my side."

"Let's go sit down. We'll eat our pizza and talk. You need to know more about me before you make your decision," I say taking his hand and six-pack of beer and leading him out of the kitchen. _I may not be drinking it, but it'll be less suspicious if I pretend to nurse one._


	9. 9: History, Herstory, Everyone's got one

**Chapter 9: History, Herstory, Everybody's got a story**

We sit and I perch in the corner to prepare myself. He reaches out for and I pull away. "Bobbie Spencer is my mother," I blurt. "I told you that this town knows me as Carly Roberts, but Caroline Benson was my real name. Well, Frank and Virginia Benson adopted me. I guess she figured I could save her marriage. Frank left when I was four, so she figured wrong. From then on, it was just Mama and me. Mama," I sigh. "I love her and God knows she must love me to put up with me. I knew most of my life I was adopted. Found that out the hard way. Actually, I learned my first two and most important life lessons. 1- Trust no one. 2- People suck. I've come across very few people who have proven me wrong. Carly Roberts was one." He gives me a confused look and a raised eyebrow. "Charlotte 'Carly' Roberts was my best friend until she died when we were 17. She was the best person I ever knew. The smartest, the sweetest, the friendliest. She was captain of our cheerleading squad. She probably would have been valedictorian. She was my best friend. We were like sisters. I was crazy, but she kept me sane. Pulled me back from the edge more times than I could count. She was the best part of me. She had it all. Great home, great parents who practically adopted me, great life that she was willing to share with me. Then, she was gone. My whole world went away when she died. Her parents moved away so they could get away of everything that reminded them of her."

"Including you," he says his expression blank. Completely devoid of pity, sympathy, empathy or emotion at all. It was somehow the perfect reaction. It gave me the strength to nod and take the comfort of holding his hand.

"Including me. I ran away from home shortly after her funeral. Mama & I fought all the time and the only home I'd ever known. My rock, my sanity was gone. I knew then it was time to go. So I left. Moved around the state a lot. Changed my names every time I moved. I was just doing whatever, whenever as long as I wanted. I was aimless. Had no purpose. I was living a pretty crazy life until one day this guy comes up to me and tells me he knows who my biological mother is.

"He knew my real name and all my aliases and he was gonna tell me who my mother is. She had hired him to find me. And get this. She was a nurse with a rich doctor husband living in upstate NY in home that she owned. And here's the kicker. She'd adopted two kids. One of them a little girl. I'd always believed that she loved me, but couldn't take care of me. But she's not sick! She's not disabled! And she obviously wants kids! Just not me." I paused, squeezing his hand and my eyes tightly in an effort to maintain control. "I had no idea what I was going to do or if I was going to even do anything, but I knew one thing I needed to see her. I guess part of me just wanted to understand how she could adopt other kids, but throw me away. Part of me wanted to know if she regretted it. I wanted to know if I could see myself in her, you know. I mean." I sigh. "I always wondered if she'd recognize me. It's crazy, man. I even had this fantasy about meeting my birth mom for the first time. And she'd just know me. I mean I know that stupid, but that's all. Just that she would know me against all odds, but she didn't. I found myself look into the face of a stranger. A disinterested stranger at that. But I couldn't help but want to know more. So I started getting to know the family.

"That little girl they adopted died, but the little boy, Lucas. He's so great, you know. Sweet and smart and funny. I really like him. To think I have a little brother. At first, I thought she was starting to like me, too. My mother, Bobbie, you know, but then she changed and doesn't want much of anything to do with me."

"How does Dr. Jones fit in?" he asks curiously.

I look at him carefully. Why isn't he judging me? "Dr. Jones. Tony is Bobbie's husband, you know. Well, I met him at GH and I couldn't stand him in the beginning. Then, like I said, it went from her seeming to genuinely like me to her pushing me away. He was really nice and encouraging. I tried to get to know Bobbie and make her like me. I really did. I think she resented me maybe 'cause I'm younger or something. So I decided to give her a reason. I would spend time with Lucas, which was no hardship, but I'd also spend time with Tony. He was like one of the only people who cared about what was happening in my life. I'm more used to Bobbie's reaction to me. But him paying me attention… It felt kinda nice to seem important to someone for once. You kinda spoiled me that week. I found myself missing someone kinda caring about me. Nothing happened. I mean, I let him kiss me a couple days ago, but that's all. It was the only time. We never, um, you know…"

"Had sex?" he offered. I emphatically shook my head _no_. I could see his possessive instincts being riled, and at the same time, he was obviously relieved. "That's good. I don't like the idea of anyone, but me touching you. Not kissing you, definitely not having sex with you."

I smile, biting my lip. "I'll make you a deal. I won't if you won't. Ok?"

"That works for me since I don't seem to want anyone, but you anyway," he assures me with a cocky grin.

"I guess we're both in luck then because I haven't really wanted anyone else since the day we met." I lean into him and press a soft kiss on his mouth. I pull back enough to look in his eyes and caress his cheek. "Ok. It's your turn. I mean, I do have more, but I need sometime to process before I talk about it."

"Ok. Let me guess. It's about what happened today at the docks and what that doctor told you at GH, right?" He looks at me earnestly. I nod. "Ok. Um, then I guess it's my turn. Give me a second to think." He takes a deep breath. "I introduced myself to you as Jason Morgan. But I used to be Jason Quartermaine."

* * *

><p>When that only seemed to leave her mildly confused, I continued, "Morgan was his middle name. He was in a car accident and suffered some pretty severe brain damage. He died in that accident, and when I woke up in April, I was me. I have no memory of his life. I know a lot of things because he learned them, but I don't remember learning any of them. That's how I met Dr. Jones. He was always trying to test me. And he seems to think I was too stupid to take care of myself. His parents, Alan &amp; Monica Quartermaine, really seem to miss him. I would feel bad for them if every time I saw them they weren't trying to either turn me into him or find some hint that he's finally coming back to them.<p>

"Most of the Quartermaines are liars and loud and controlling. Edward is a prime example. He was Jason Quartermaine's grandfather, but there are two exceptions. I have a Grandmother, Lila and a sister, Emily. I do still sneak in to visit with Grandmother. She's nice. So is Emily. She'll usually call me when the rest of the family starts to drive her crazy. It helps her to come to me and talk," I explain.

She nods slowly and I can tell she's trying to absorb everything, but she looks confused. "I— Wait, I've heard about Jason Quartermaine. I thought he was like in some kind of special facility somewhere. They make it sound like something is seriously wrong with you, but there isn't. You can kinda be a jerk at times, but…" she sighs. "You know, I guess this explains why you don't always seem to get it when I talk about things. Still, there's nothing wrong with you." She frowned, shaking her head in exasperation. My heart felt like it someone was squeezing it and let it go. I looked into her eyes to be sure she wasn't lying. All I saw was amazement and confusion, but no pity.

"What?" She shakes her head, but doesn't respond. She really doesn't look at me differently, I think surprised and relieved. "You really don't look at me differently."

"Sure, I do." She takes my face into her hands so she look into my eyes. "I see someone even more amazing than before," she explains with a smile. I drag her into my arms and take her mouth with all of the intensity pulsing thru me. When I begin trailing kisses down her neck, she gasps, "I have something else I need to tell you before we go any further."

"Yeah?" I mutter against her skin.

She groans deep in her throat when I begin to suck on that sensitive spot behind her ear. "I'm a liar. I lie all of the time, especially if I think it'll get me what I want. And I'm really good at it. You hate liars. And I lie."

"But not with me," I whisper confidently, pulling back enough to gaze into her eyes.

A soft look fills her eye and she reaches up to caress my cheek. "No, never with you," she promises.

I smile. "Then I don't care. Don't lie to me and don't keep things from me. That's all I ask."

She gets a faraway look, but nods. "That means there's another talk we're gonna have to have."

"But not right now," I acknowledge with a kiss.

"No, not right now," she agrees, pulling my shirt over my head as I pull her into my lap.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness to Headaches

**A/N:** All Pov for this chapter will be Jason's.

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! They're really fueling my muse! Four chapters in two days! My new record I think. Anyway, i'd like to a special thanks to Journeylover062 and jasncarlyforever for keeping up w/ your reviews. There are more of you than I could even hope for & I appreciate the inspiration to keep going...

SPOILER ALERT: Chapter 11 was inspired by lil-leti! It should bee done w/in the next 48 hours! Hope you enjoy guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Happiness to Headaches<strong>

I can hear ringing from somewhere in the apartment. Instantly awake and alert, I turn my head to look at the clock. 1:15 pm blinks at me in red. Well, at least I got a few hours of sleep. I feel Carly snuggle closer. "If you don't cut that thing off so I can sleep, I promise I will break it into a million pieces when I get my hands on it," she grunts before rolling away and burrowing under the covers.

I chuckle and get up to find my phone. I follow the trail of clothes to my jacket in the living room. "Morgan," I answer.

"I thought Johnny told you have your phone on. I had to call you twice," Sonny complained.

"Sorry, Sonny. It was on, but it wasn't near the bed," I explain. "What do you need?"

"We need to discuss some changes because Joey has gone into retirement," Sonny explains. "Where are you?"

I start picking up my clothes and my bag by the door. "I have to shower and one quick errand to run so I can be at the penthouse in 20 or 30." I head towards the bathroom taking everything with me.

"Ok, see you here by 2pm then." Sonny hangs up and focus on my shower.

Ten minutes later, I'm showered, dressed and searching my jeans pocket for her prescription. Finding it, I put it beside my keys. I walk back into the bedroom, where Carly has fallen back asleep. "I gotta go to work, Carly."

She groans wrapping her arms around my neck, without opening her eyes. "Do you have to? I could teach you how to play hooky." She presses a kiss on my mouth.

I can't help the chuckle… or the temptation to comply "Yes. I know what hooky is and as much as I wish I could, I can't." She puts and let's me go. "I should only be a couple hours. Do you work tonight?"

"Mm-hmm," escapes the covers that have found their way around her head.

"All right, then, I'll come straight back here to wake you up, ok? I'll take care of getting your prescription while I'm out," I tell her unbundling her enough to place a kiss atop her head.

"Wait," she sighs, whipping the covers off to grab me once more. She pulls me down on top of her and kisses me long and deep. "Ok. You can go now. There's a spare key in the candy dish by the coffeemaker." She pushes me away, flops back into her spot, gets bundled, and is asleep before I know what happened.

I stand up, unable to suppress the grin on my face as I try to shake off the haze of passion she'd ignited. I go to the kitchen and grab the spare key and some cold pizza. On my way out the door, I grab the prescriptions and try to fit her key onto my ring. As I walk out the door, A.J. bumps into me.

"Excuse m—" A.J. starts, until he sees who he's bumped into. "Jason! What are you doing here? Did you just come out of Carly's apartment? How do you know each other? Is everything ok with her?"

"It's none of you business," I answer, inwardly heaving a sigh of annoyance. _THIS is the neighbor who might come over in the afternoon? Great! Just great._ "Don't bother Carly. She works tonight." I walk away leaving him staring between me and the door to Carly's apartment. I turn at the elevator and surreptitiously observe him. A.J. looks at his watch, then her door one more time before he turns and heads back to his own. I step on elevator and realize that while I left her my numbers I still don't have her number. Sighing, I mentally begin preparing myself for the meeting with Sonny.

* * *

><p>Before I got to Sonny's, I dropped the prescriptions at the pharmacy for Carly. Now on the elevator, I go over the previous night's work in case Sonny has any questions. As I step off the elevator, I nod to Johnny and he smirks back at me. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" I roll my eyes. "Look, Rey told me that Robin came by early and she looked heartbroken."<p>

I let my concern show. "Hope she's ok."

"You can't be this slow, man. She probably saw you with your new girl, which means Sonny already knows about her." I frown. _What business is it of theirs? I mean sure we're all friends, but why should they care?_ Then, what both Carly & Johnny assumed earlier floated through my head.

"Sonny thinks Robin's my girlfriend, too?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, let me put it this way. He was grilling me about you and Carly Roberts when I came in because he heard I play pool with you sometimes," he says sarcastically.

"This is so stupid," I sigh, shaking my head & pinching the bridge of my nose. _Why is everybody suddenly so interested in my sex life and whether or not I include Robin in it?_ _I'm getting a headache._ "Whatever. I might as well get this over with."

He nods and shakes his head with a smirk. "I don't envy you, buddy." I roll my eyes, as he opens the door to announce me. I enter behind him and he throws me look behind Sonny's back before he closes the door behind me.

"Hey, Sonny," I greet the man that has become my friend, my brother, and my father. "So what's up?"

Sonny steps away from the fireplace and points to some papers on the desk. "The changes should be all there. If you have any questions, let me know." I pull up a seat and pick up the stack of papers. As I review them, I can feel tension so thick it feels like you could shoot. I know something's coming so I simply wait for him to speak. "So how did last night go?"

"It was exactly what I expected," I answer. "No problem."

"Good, good," he acknowledges. I can feel his eyes on me, and still I wait for him to say what's on his mind. _Hopefully, if I make it awkward enough, he'll stay out of it and I can avoid it all together. _"So Robin came by earlier." _Or not._

"Yeah?" I offer nonchalantly, keeping my focus on the documents in front of me. "Does this mean Jimmy gets an increase?"

"What?" he asked completely distracted from his probing. "Oh, no. that's only how it looks before you get to the changes on the next page."

"Oh, ok. I see it now," I acknowledge and continue reading.

"So how are things with you and Robin?" he asks realizing his subtlety might be a little to subtle to get what he's after.

"Ok, I guess," I answer, distractedly. "She's a good friend." _Hopefully, that will be put and end to this topic._

"Well, I think a good girlfriend should be a good friend." Sonny leans against the desk. _Wrong again. I'm not gonna spend all day waiting for him to finish his little fishing expedition._

"I'm sure you're right, but Robin and I are just friends," I say firmly, making eye contact and setting aside the paperwork. "Look, I don't know what impression you have of what's been happening between Robin and I, but it's nothing more than friendship."

"Is this because of Carly Roberts?"


	11. Chapter 11: Spencer Genes

**Chapter 11: Spencer Genes **

"Is this because of Carly Roberts?" Sonny asks bluntly. His obviously incredulous expression lets me know he's expecting to shame me into denying her or justifying her place in my life.

"It has nothing to do with Carly, Sonny. Robin is still in love with Stone," I explains. "I can't be Stone for her. I never even met him." _I can see that's not going to be enough for him._ "Look, I thought at one point maybe we would be more, but things change. Sonny, we were gonna have sex, but she stopped me because she said she kept seeing Stone. After spending almost everyday of my life since waking up being mistaken for another man, it's kind of a turn off."

"Jason," Sonny says, preparing to defend Robin.

"Sonny, I don't hold it against her," I explain. "That was the night I got into my last fight. I just had all this frustration to deal with and I used my fist. You helped me see that wasn't the way to deal with the way I was feeling and to think and not just act because it felt good. After that even though I tried, I just couldn't get that feeling back for her. I think I realized that sex with her would have been like those fights… just another way to release tension without having to think about why I needed to. We're friends, Sonny. I don't see her as anything more at all. I don't want to see her unhappy, but I'm not an option for her either."

Sonny stares me down for a moment, before nodding his acceptance and running his hand through his hair with a sigh. "I want to ask if you're sure, but I know just by looking at you that you are. I hope you know what you're giving up. Make sure she's worth it. And when you tell Robin the way you feel, try to let her down gently. She really cares about you, man. That doesn't explain this Carly Roberts chick. What do you know about her?"

"You know I don't want to hurt Robin. And Carly. I know enough. I learn more every time I'm with her." I smile thinking of her still bundled up in bed. "I like her. She's special to me. I don't want to lose her again." _Damn it._ I knew as soon as I said it that it was the wrong thing.

"Again?" Sonny snaps jumping on it. "How long have you known this woman?"

"Look," I sigh, shaking my head. _How can I put this without breaking my promise?_ "Carly and I met a while back, she vanished one day, and I bumped into at the docks this morning. That's _all_ I'm gonna say about it for now. Can we drop it now?"

"Yeah," Sonny sighs, somewhat satisfied. We turned back to business. After an hour, I checked my watch and realized her prescription must be ready.

"I gotta go pick up Carly's prescription before her shift tonight," I explain, grabbing my jacket.

Sonny nods. "You'll have to introduce me to your friend some time. Maybe she can come over for dinner."

I raise an eyebrow. The idea of eating a meal that Sonny cooked is almost impossible to pass up, but thankfully, Carly is currently on nights so I can't to give into temptation. Yet. "I'll talk to Carly. She's currently on the nightshift. I'll ask her when she has a night off."

"Ok, later." Sonny watches as I walk out of the penthouse with a wave.

Once the door is closed, Johnny waits a second then pipes up. "Well. No glass breaking. That's either a really good sign or a really bad one."

"How do you figure?" I ask, curious about his reasoning. I press the elevator button and wait.

"Well, if we're going with positive outcomes, it means he's accepted your decision, and recognizes that there is no future between you and Robin."

"Or?" I smirk, fascinated by the way his mind works.

"Or he's doing a strategic retreat so he can plot a way to show you the error in your thinking. Because obviously you're too stubborn to listen to _reason_ so he'll have to prove you wrong before it's too late." He sighs, shaking his head in annoyance… "Three guesses, which I'm banking on."

"Dude, the way your mind works… Sonny's not gonna do anything. He knows how I feel about people trying to make my decisions for me. He's not happy, but he'll deal," I disagree, stepping into the waiting elevator.

"I hope you're right, J," he quips, his smile falling. _Me, too, Johnny,_ I think as the elevator doors start to close. _Me too._

Within a matter of minutes, I reach the pharmacy that unbeknownst to me will change my life forever.

* * *

><p>Out of habit, I wake slowly stretching from my head to my toes. Every ache, old and new, jostle for supremacy. Each and every delicious ache is my due for an incredible morning spent with Jason. 2:15 pm I don't have to be up for a few hours and I have no interest in rising just yet. I can feel the emptiness of the apartment and know my lover hasn't returned yet. As I relax under the covers nude, my mind starts a seemingly aimless wander. Closing my eyes as I drift, my hand unconsciously glides to my flat stomach.<p>

"Your daddy doesn't know about you just yet, but I have to tell him soon. I'm just not sure how he's gonna react. He can be so hard to read. I hope he's happy or at least not mad. God, I don't even know how I feel about you. I mean," I sigh in frustration. "I'm such a screw-up and a liar to boot. And this is only a one-bedroom apartment. I don't think I could afford anything bigger. Your daddy. Well, he lives over a bar. His is only a room. Maybe if we put both of our places together it'd be big enough."

I roll onto my side pulling my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around my shins. "I-I think I want to have you. I promise if I do have you, I'll never give you up. I'll know you and love you forever, but if..." I suddenly realize I'm crying. "If I can't find a way and you're not meant to be, I promise I'll love you forever anyway. So you just wait for me in heaven and I'll come to you there when it's time." I lay there crying until I fall into a dream of home and a family. In this dream, my beautiful family consists of a better me, a husband with incredible cerulean eyes, and an adorable redhead urchin with freckles.

* * *

><p>As I reach the front of the line, I nod to the pharmacist. "I'm picking up prescriptions for Carly Roberts."<p>

"Of course, sir. Before I give you the prescriptions, I have to review instructions for all medications prior to their release."

"Ok," I acknowledge.

"Now, the first is Phenergan. It's often used for allergies, but in this case, it should help her nausea without any negative side effects to her condition. She can take up to 2 every 8 hours, not to exceed 6 pills within a 24-hour period. And this is your basic prenatal vitamin. She'll only need one of these a day unless her doctor suggests an increase, but no more than 2 per 24-hour period. You got that? Because if not, it's right there on the side of each bottle as a reminder."

_Prenatal?_ "Yep. I'll remember," I mumble to the pharmacist, trying to maintain my outward calm. _She's pregnant. That's what she didn't want to tell me last night. We're gonna have a baby._ I pull out my wallet and hand her a bill. "Keep the change."

I grab the bag and head toward Kelly's. _Pregnant women need to eat more than cold pizza._ She only nibbled at the slice she had this morning _Must have been the morning sickness._ I place my order, unsure of what she'll want, but ordering extra just in case. I take a seat to wait. _We're gonna have a baby._ I feel my mind almost freeze up at the possibility. _Although, I'm glad it's Carly, I'm definitely not ready for this. Right?_

"You look deep in thought," Lucky Spencer tosses out as he takes a seat across from me. _This is Carly's cousin_, I think. Looking at him with fresh eyes, I could see this Spencer family resemblance. Carly & Lucky definitely share similarities, but they each take after their Spencer parents most strongly. _Will my little boy or girl carry that Spencer gene or will he or she look more like me?_

"Yeah. Got a lot on my mind," I answer solemnly.

"Everything ok with Sonny & Robin?" he asks genuinely concerned.

I frown. "Do you think she's my girlfriend, too?"

He looked taken aback by the question and my reaction. "Whoa. Down boy. I hadn't given it much though," he hedges, "but if I did. Sure, why not? She's like the only female I see you around besides Em. And I never took you for having a thing for Sonny. Brenda might object to you working so close to him if she knew."

I can't help, but chuckle. _Yep. He's related to Carly._ "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," I digress. "It's just been a really long day."

"Let me guess. You've got a new squeeze, but everybody thinks you're cheating on Robin." I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs. "It's an educated guess. Just set everybody whose opinion matters straight and screw anyone else."

"Yeah. Well, I've already set Carly, Johnny, and Sonny straight. That only leaves Robin," I admit.

"Oh!" he winces. "She thinks you guys are together, too? That's gonna hurt. No wonder you're tense."

"It's not even really that." I take a deep breath. "I'm gonna trust you with something no one else knows. It's something not even my girl realizes I know."

"Are you sure I'm the one you want to be sharing with? What about Sonny?" he asks cautiously.

"It's not business. And since Sonny is rooting for me & Robin…" I explain.

"Not exactly the voice of impartiality," Lucky deduces. "Gotcha. Ok. Hit me. It'll stay between us. Spencer word of honor."

"She's pregnant," I reveal bluntly. "We're gonna have a baby."

"What?" Robin exclaims. "How-" She turns and runs from the diner, crying.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

"Yep. That about sums it up," Lucky mutters as I toss down some bills and grab the takeout & the bag from the drugstore. I turn to follow Robin.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth is Coming Out

**Author's Note: **_**NC-17 ~ ****Warning:**_ This chapter may include mature language/themes. Please, be advised before continuing.

Thanks to all of my faithful readers for all of the great reviews. Great guess on how Jason finds out, _NicoleHudson_**. **That idea was actually inspired by one of _lil-leti_'s reviews. I was going to take a much more straightforward approach! See, your feedback and ideas have a real impact. Thanks to one review my 5-7 chapter story has been blown wide open. LOL, so keep it coming!

For all you Robin-haters, I think you'll be pleased with the direction I take with Robin in this story, this includes you _jasncarlyforever_**. **As for your ideas, _Journeylover062_, while you may be pleasantly surprised by your accuracy in some areas, I may still have a few twists up my sleeve in regards to who is gonna give my fave lovers some hell! We'll see… If nothing else, you know it won't be boring. Never is with Jarly…

So I've found I like the versions of Brenda & Johnny I read a lot, so it may color my versions glad there are fans of Johnny. You may find yourselves rooting for Brenda, too. Or not... I'm not sure how I feel about her yet. Oh, and guys, don't forget that baby is more than just a Spencer… it's a Quartermaine, too! (_Hint for Future Chapters:_ The Quartermaines are coming! The Quartermaines are coming!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Truth Is Coming Out<strong>

I hurry around the corner and find her sitting on a bench at the docks. "Robin?

"How?" she whimpers, looking up at me thru tear-soaked eyes. "How long have you been—How could you have been cheating on me? How could you?"

"Robin," I repeat trying to conceal my exasperation at her reaction. "I never cheated on you, Robin. We are just friends. I do care about you, but we haven't been more than friends in a long time."

"How can you stand there and say that?" she sobbed. "We spend all of our spare time together. We almost made love when we were at the boxcar. We slept together in Montauk. You kiss me and hold me all of the time. I'm falling in love with you, Jason!"

"Robin, look," I say, calmly. "I did have those feelings for you at one time, but that time has long since past. My feelings for you now are only friendship. It was for the best that we didn't have sex at the boxcar because it would have confused things. As for Montauk, we only slept together. And that's because Sonny rented one room with only the one bed. You didn't seem bothered by it so why would I make a big deal. It just wasn't a big deal to me. You hug and kiss me a lot. I never initiate. I thought you were just being affectionate. I didn't know that it was supposed to mean anything more than friendship. I never meant to hurt you, Robin, but I didn't mean to date you either. I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"You say we're friends, but you never even told me about this woman you've been sleeping with for god knows how long?" she snaps. "If you had nothing to hide, why all the secrets? How did you meet her? How long have you even known her? It can't be that long ago. You know about my condition, and I can't believe you could be that careless!"

"Enough, Robin!" I snap coldly. "My relationship with Carly is none of your business. It's mine and hers, and no one else gets a say in how we handle it! Or who we decide we want to tell about it! You're not my mother, my sister, my teacher, or my girlfriend, so back off! I haven't known _anyone_ that long because my life started in April, including you! I haven't known you that long either.

"And either way, it's my choice, not yours, what I do and who I do it with. You eavesdropped on a private conversation, and now you act like you have a right to an opinion on it. You don't even know who or what I was really talking about. I thought you were supposed to be my friend, but you're just like the others. Trying to make my decisions for me and then acting so disappointed when I don't fall in line. I wanted to do this differently because I though we had a friendship. I tried to be understanding and to respect your feelings. Only it's obvious respect and understanding from some people is too much to ask. I just never thought you were one of them. So from now on not only are we not together as boyfriend and girlfriend, we're obviously not even friends at all." I turn to leave and stop. "And if you try to hurt or spread rumors about someone I care about, not only will you have lost a friend, you'll have gained an enemy." I storm towards my bike and strap my packages down.

"Jason!" she cries, in shock and pain. She started to follow me only to stop short at the ice-cold anger burning in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

My eyes soften a fraction. "So am I. So am I." I hop on my motorcycle and cranking the engine point it towards home and my future.

* * *

><p><em>We got this afternoon<br>You got this room for two  
>One thing I've left to do<br>Discover me  
>Discovering you<em>

I can feel hands gliding along the curves of my body, pulling me from sleep. A hand grazes my cheek before sweeping my hair away. I can feel that mouth pressing tender kisses all over the surface of my face prior to sinking in to devour my mouth.

_One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like porcelain<br>One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

Those hands begin a race over my fevered skin pausing at all of my most sensitive places, making them his own. When those desperate fingers abrade my tender breasts, I let out a moan of approval. Those naughty hands take control of the delicate peaks by turns, pulling, tugging and twisting them until they tighten almost painfully.

_And if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile_

The shameless crests rise begging for more of the delicious attention, and are rewarded when the hot wet heat of his mouth joins the play. I groan earnestly as a wicked tongue abrades my nipples. The tight buds are quickly suffused with an overwhelming sensation of pleasure as that wicked tongue is joined by depraved mouth. The licking, sucking, nibbling mouth brings me to the brink of ecstasy only to forge on down my supple body.

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland_

Normally it is battle of bodies when we come together. I'm as comfortable in my role of the aggressor as I am to be his hard won conquest. But _this_. This is a slow, gentle passionate loving. It's nothing I've ever experience before. It's like being bathed in the most incredible honey. Every sensation is so smooth and sweet and rich until I'm coated in bliss. I've become his willing prisoner of pleasure.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<em>

I squeeze my eyes tightly almost afraid to open them and find it all a dream. Suddenly his hands coast to a stop over my tummy, gently cupping the smooth, flat surface. His lips follow the trail blazed by his hands pressing succulent kisses against my bare skin. When he arrives at my stomach, my breath hitches as he drops a single sweet kiss by my navel before resting his head over my womb. Tears overflow my eyes and my hand instinctive reaches to caress his hair. I open my eyes to look down at the most incredible man I've ever known and am immediately trapped by eyes of cerulean fire.

_You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile_

_I love you._ The words whisper through my mind as natural as the air I breathe. I take his face in my hands and lifting his mouth to mine. I pour everything I feel into a kiss that begins as gently as summer rain gaining in intensity until it has all the power of a torrential downpour. When his fingers caress my cheek, my eyes drift closed. There was no fight in this, I was his for the taking. I fell into the passion of the kiss so that when he filled me, it was more than overwhelming. It was earth shattering.

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland_

Each long slow stroke took me higher. I finally understood what it was to feel precious and valuable and the meaning of the term _making love_ became clear. That was what we were sharing, but I was still shock when he looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Carly." With those simple words, I was shot to the ultimate peak. As I began to feel him reaching for his moment, I returned his gift. "I love you, Jason." He came in a rush of heat that brought me again.

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland<em>

When I came back to myself, we were entangled from head to toe. After a moment to regain my equilibrium, a thought from earlier comes suddenly into the forefront of my mind.

"You know," I whisper into his neck.


	13. Chapter 13: The Talk

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the great feedback! Journeylover062_, all I can say regarding the troublemaker(s) is we'll see… For all my fellow Anti-Robinites, you know I got you… I always knew that Robin was a selfish, bratty snake with a superiority complex. So while I was disgusted when she told AJ, I was NOT particularly surprised. I'm just writing her the way I think she would have acted if Jason had seen the truth sooner instead of later. My Jason is sans-blind spot. So he won't be doing any of the crazy things he did on GH that were SOOOO opposite of his character.

Thanks again to all of my faithful readers for all of the great reviews. Three things. _First_, this chapter is entirely from Carly's POV. _The next thing_ is that with the crazy new hours at work, it may take longer to transcribe my story. So expect most updates to come during the weekends. Lastly, this chapter is gonna be a little longer than others and may be the first of many longer chapters in the future… I've noticed that while writing this tale the chapters can be a little hard to define. It can be hard to figure out what the cutoff point is. I hope it won't be a problem for anyone… Enjoy!

P.S. I created a forum for Jarly fans: .net/myforums/Only1ToniD/2835290/**.**

**Chapter 13: The Talk**

"You know," I whisper into his neck. He pulls back so he can see my face. He nods. "How?"

"I took care of your prescriptions for you," he answers simply.

_Idiot! How did I not even think of that one? I usually cover my tracks better than that. Great. I'm getting soft! _"You're not mad, are you? Because I promise I was gonna tell you before work. I just needed sometime to accept it, to think. I didn't know, I swear," I ramble nervously until his mouth on mine stops me.

"We're fine. I knew there was something else you needed to tell me. You told me that there was something for me to know and you promised you would tell me," he comforted me. "Is this it?"

"I think so. I can't think of anything important that I didn't tell you already," I answer honestly. "Or that you didn't figure out on your own."

He smiles and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "Good. If you think of anything else, let me know, ok?" He rolls onto his back, pulling me close.

"Of course," I giggle. _And it's really that easy? That is so… strange. Maybe I should have tried this total honesty garbage sooner. Or not._ "Oh, and welcome home. How was work?"

"It was… interesting," he discloses, grimacing. "There's something I guess you should know?"

"What?" I frown nervously at his tone.

"We're not a secret anymore," Jason dances his along the arm wrapped around his chest.

"Oh?" I ask suspiciously. _Maybe he was softening me up to tell me he'd betrayed my trust. Bastard._ "What do you mean?" _Maybe it's no big deal… God, Carly try to have some faith!_

"Robin saw us in the hospital and ran straight to Sonny," he explained.

_See, complete overreaction. Wait, should I have told him about her? Nah. Not a big deal. Or that's what I'll say if asked. Remember Carly if this honesty kick doesn't work, 'Deny, deny, deny' has always worked as a philosophy._ "Why would she run to your boss about seeing us together?"

"Sonny was Robin's friend first, and I met him shortly after the accident. Anyway, it seems I'm the only one who didn't think Robin and I were together," he explained. "I mean, even Sonny thought she was my girlfriend, which means Robin does, too. I managed to make it clear to Sonny that there is nothing, but friendship between us. Only problem is… see, I ran into your cousin, Lucky. It was right after I found out about you and everything so… I couldn't exactly talk to Sonny because he biased regarding me and Robin. And Luke is sonny's friend. I figured Lucky I could trust to be unbiased and keep my confidence."

"Why not Johnny? You two seem close."

"He's on guard duty for Sonny. Anyway, I told Lucky you were pregnant and Robin walked up and overheard."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah. She got hurt and started yelling at me about leading her on. She tried to question me about my decisions as if I couldn't make a good decision, and I lost it. She was yelling at me like I'd cheated on her. We never talked about it before because if we had I would have told her she was just a friend. I never initiated anything with her. I never said I wanted more. I didn't know," he growled.

_Was?_ "I know, babe," I agree supportively, caressing his chest to soothe him. "You did the best you could with what you know. Once you knew there was a problem, you were honest and tried to fix it."

"Well, that didn't happen. First was the way she was just attacking me unwilling to hear me. Then, she tried to go after the fact that I have feelings for you as if I couldn't tell for myself. And there she was about start pick apart us have unprotected sex." He sighed with amix of annoyance and sadness. "She was so condescending. To be honest, it hurt a little that I was so wrong about her and that she was so clueless about me. So I made it clear that we aren't friends anymore," he finished.

_YES!_ "Oh, Jase. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it. That you were just—"

"No. that's just it. I did mean it, and I still do. I'd been avoiding spending time with more and more. She was never really interested in me anyway. She never talked to me. Or about anything I was interested in. she always seemed set on teaching me, instead of just knowing me. You're so different. You give me everything I never knew I needed, Carly." He dropped a kiss on my head.

"Oh, Jase," I whisper, truly moved, Knowing in that moment I would do anything, be anything to keep this man by my side loving me just like this.

"I can't regret a single second of our time together. How could I? You see me and not what you'd like me to be or who I have the 'potential' to be. God, I hate that word. Robin used it all the time. That was all Robin ever saw anymore when she looked at me: potential. She would take me to hang out with her friends and it was like I was a pet she wanted to show off. They would talk around me. I never really cared much since I wasn't really interested in what they had to say. They never seemed to care if what I liked. I was just along for the ride because Robin was my friend and you don't hurt your friends' feelings. Sonny's not really happy about me not being with Robin; he's really not gonna like that I won't even call her a friend anymore." I can tell he's thinking off in his own world.

"Because he & Robin are friends," I mumble, finally understanding the mountain I have to climb there. He nods. I caress his chest trying to soothe him. _Just what I needed, another obstacle._

"He invited us over for dinner," he says suddenly.

"Was this before or after he found out we were together and not just sleeping together?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"After. And I'd say we do quite a bit more than sleep together," he replies with a smirk.

"Shut up! You know what I meant," I chuckle. In my head, I mull over the fact that a renowned mob boss invited me for dinner.

"Do you want to?" The timing of that invite leaves two possibilities: either he's not a judgmental, selfish control-freak, which means the offer's genuine. Or he is all of those things and more, and considering he's a career criminal who's probably used to controlling his environment it wasn't exactly unlikely, then it'll be an opportunity to scout the enemy, namely me, and possibly drive a wedge between us. _Decisions, decisions._

"Can he cook?" I quip, trying to hid my nerves and insecurity behind humor.

Jason chuckles, but eyes me clearly knowing there's more to my thoughts than what I'm saying. "Yeah. Who do you think taught me?"

I jolt upright and look down at my mysterious lover. "You can cook?" I ask in shock. He nods with a smirk. "Well, at least now we know the baby won't starve. I mean…Oh God!" _Hello, mouth? I think you're pretty familiar with my friend foot…_

"You ready to talk about it?"

"Sure," I sigh, knowing there was no point in putting it off. "How do you feel about—I mean… Do you want to have the baby or—"

"I don't know," he answered, honestly. "I never imagined I might be a father. I don't know if I'd be any good it, but what about you?"

"I think you'd be great at it," I joke, unsure how else to answer.

"Carly."

"Fine," I sigh. _Honesty, Carly. You can do this. Just… be honest._ I mentally roll my eyes._ Like it's that simple. That's like saying: 'Just jump of that bridge, Carly. You can do it.' But I guess I better at least try._ "i—There are only two options for me. An abortion or raising this baby. I could never give my baby away." I heave a sigh as my mind begins traveling. "I used to dream of having a family. You know, a man who could love me and a kid or two, but I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I wasn't this. Before that night, I'd never been so careless. I always use protection. I kinda lost my head with you. You're different than any other guy I've ever known. I'm really gonna try not to screw this up, I promise."

"I know this isn't what you expected, but would you like to try and make that family you used to dream about? I mean maybe we could try to live together and raise the baby. Some day we could even make it forever."

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly._ Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! _"Because I don't want to push you into anything. This is a huge decision that you can't really take back."

"Yes. I'm sure, Carly. You can't push me to do anything I don't want to do. I love being with you, waking up to you, falling asleep with you in my arms. I want to see where this goes. You know, I was looking at Lucky today and I can see the family resemblance. I mean, he looks more like Luke and you look more like Bobbie, but I could see it. For the first time, it made me wish I could imagine things."

"Why?" I ask unsure where he was going.

"I wanted to know what our child would look like," he explained. Tears fill my eyes and I bite my lip. _Is this guy really for real?_ "Ok, Daddy. Then we dot some decisions and plans to make. We need to decide where we're gonna live. And we've got to schedule an appointment with Dr. Newman." I frown in thought. "and just so you know, that hole you call a room over Jake's is not going to cut it. Don't get me wrong, it's a fun place to visit, especially considering the company, but a baby isn't gonna fit into that tiny room."

Jason frowned, "But baby's are small right. Why wouldn't the baby fit?"

I snicker, "Jason, honey, babies need lot of stuff, and my stuff wouldn't even fit in there let alone mine AND the baby's."

"Ok. Whatever. I'll just move in here."

"That's fine for now, but we're gonna need at least a two bedroom by the time the baby comes. This place is definitely not big enough for three. I just don't know how we're gonna afford a bigger place, Jason."

"Don't worry about money. Sonny pays well. As a matter of fact, he's been moving me up in the organization and since I don't really spend much, he just puts everything I earn into an account. There's plenty in there."

"Define plenty. Jase, babies are expensive. And I'm gonna have to go on maternity leave at some point near the end of my pregnancy and for the beginning of the baby's infancy. How much exactly is plenty?" I ask skeptically.

He frowns, appears to be mentally tallying. "Oh, I'd say a little over a hundred thousand," he responds casually.

He chuckles when my eyes bug. "Dollars?"

"No, pennies. Of course, dollars. It's probably closer to 2 or 3 by now. I make a lot of money working for Sonny. So I think we can afford to move and get the baby whatever you think we'll need. You don't ever have to worry about money. You can quit your job for all I care. You don't have to work unless you want to."

My jaw drops and snap my mouth closed quickly. "Are you kidding me? No, of course not. Oh, my Lord." _I've dreamed of a man saying that to me my whole life. Maybe I should go shopping and prove to him that it my not be a good idea to trust me with unlimited funds. Nah, I'll give a little time to adjust to our new situation._ "I think we should schedule a follow-up with Dr. Newman. Do you want to be there for it?" I ask, getting quiet. "I guess it's gonna be official. Everyone's gonna know. Who do you want to tell before it's common knowledge? I'm guessing Sonny and Johnny, since Robin already knows and you wouldn't want your friends to hear it from anyone, but you." I look at the time. "I could call out tonight and we could go over there and talk to him together. I doubt after the scene you described, it'll be a secret much longer. And maybe we could go visit your grandmother and Emily. I want this baby to know its family."

"Does that mean you're thinking about telling Bobbie the truth?"

"Kind of. I don't know. Let's start with you family first, ok?"

"Ok. You call out from your shift. I'll call Sonny and Lila." He kisses me and hops out of bed. He only picks up his phone not even bothering with his boxers as he leaves the room.

I grin at the view. "That's your daddy, baby," I whisper, holding my soon-to-be round belly. "We're gonna be a family. You, me, and your daddy. Maybe we'll be able to include Grandma Bobbie one day soon." I reach for the handset on the night table.


	14. Chapter 14: Robin in Wreckage

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for all the great feedback****! **_Gallega97_, I appreciate the response and I agree. I've known people like Carly and all they're looking for is someone to love them and put them first. Sure, they seem like troublemakers, but if they see that someone is finally on their side, they'll mellow a lot quicker. The more they feel like they have to fight for happiness & attention, the nuttier they get! And I always thought they wrote him super bipolar sometime. One second, he would be this really smart, fascinating guy, and the next he was angry and dumb to the point of mental retardation. I never got it. They totally blew his story. I mean, he was always fearless and looking for someone who respected his ability to make decisions, but he ignored Carly and went after Robin over and over? Uh, what? No words…

_AnotherJarlyfan_, I have an interesting little twist coming for dinner… Teehee… You'll see! LOL. And I definitely had a blast writing the Quartermaines. Lila was breeze, but Emily was just a little tricky. So I just kept picturing Amber Tamblyn and it finally came to me! Natalia Livingston never really did it for me as Emily! She seemed too forced. It was like a TB was at first taking over for SJB, only NL never seemed to get it not to be over the top. JMHO. I'd like to see AT make a come back as Em after having been Helena's prisoner like the spoilers suggested with the originally brought NL back.

I promise I'll keep it coming… I just have to transcribe so it can take me a while because I can handwrite faster than I type. I'm so behind technologically for my age. I like old-fashioned pen & paper. I know, not only is it not **green**, it requires transcription. Maybe once my laptop starts working that will change. SMH lol.

**Thanks again to all of my faithful readers for all of the great reviews.**

**Chapter 14: Robin in Wreckage**

She let tears pour down her face as she replays the fight for what felt like the millionth time. He had said they were never more than friends. That they'd lost any chance they had long ago, but what about all of the times he'd held her until she felt safe? How about all of the kisses that made the world go away? What about the time they shared alone in bed in Montauk? She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Robin felt warm and safe. She knew he was there. She turned toward where he lay on his back asleep and cuddled close. The closer she got to him the more he turned her on. She threw her leg over his and snuggled even closer. His thigh between her legs felt so good. She could feel his hardness against her leg so she knew he was as aroused by her daring as she was. She began rocking against him as dawn lightened the room. _

_Robin was with her love, Jason. She might not be ready to make love so soon after Stone, but she could give them both this moment of tender loving. She nuzzled Jason's neck and rocked steadily against his thigh. As Robin worked toward her, no __**their**__ moment of ecstasy, she made little noises to let him know how much he pleased her. How much this meant for them as couple. When he eyes drifted open to look into hers, she—no, they exploded in a moment of glory. She could feel the mess he must have made through his boxers, but he was soft where before he'd been hard. The way he pushed her away and hurried to the bathroom to clean up and give her time to adjust had been sweet, but unnecessary. They'd only had that one magical morning because business had interrupted and Jason had been called back to PC. All of her hopes of more lovemaking had been ruined because she would never stoop to using that tiny, disgusting room over that foul little bar for such a special moment. She had even gotten to see him completely nude. There would always be next time._

Or so she'd thought. Now he said he'd only even shared her bed because there was only one in the room Sonny ordered. Her tears fell with renewed fervor and she dropped her face to her hands.

"Robin?" her head jerked up at the familiar male voice, hoping Jason and returned to apologize and fix her broken heart, like that first night on the bridge. As her vision cleared though, she realized it was not Jason.

"Sonny!" she cried running into his arms. "Oh, Sonny. He's gone! He's really gone!"

"Shh!" he hushed, in an effort to calm and comfort. "Come on. Let's go back to my ph so you can tell me what happened. I was gonna call you later, but you just come with me and let me take care of you. Brenda should be home by the time we get there, ok?"

"Ok, Sonny," she simpered, leaning heavily into Sonny's strong embrace.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Brenda squeal in excitement, until she gets a good look at her friend's tear-stained countenance. "Robin? What's wrong, honey?"<p>

Robin lets go of Sonny and races into Brenda's waiting arms. "God, Brenda!" she cries sniffling. "He dumped me! No, wait. He says we were never even together!"

"Jason?" Brenda exclaims in shock. She tosses Sonny a confused look over her friend's shoulder. "What happened? Start at the beginning and don't leave _anything_ out."

Robin chuckles morosely as her friend pulls her to the couch and Sonny follows. "Well, things have been off for a few weeks. I just figured it was business, but it wasn't. He met some… _woman_. I don't know how or when, but he did and he's been cheating with her behind my back. Behind all of our backs. Today, I overheard him talking and he basically confirmed they'd been having sex for all this time. This whole time that I've been faithful and falling deeper and deeper in love with him, he'd been getting his rocks of with… _her_. So I got upset and ran to the docks because the bridge was too far. But I just had to get away. To think." She sniffed and stared at her hands quietly for a moment, remembering every moment again. She looked up at them, her pain filling her expression. "He followed me. I thought he had come to explain himself and apologize. Oh, he explained himself alright. He explained that he and I were just friends, and that while he was sorry if that hurt me anything we had was long gone. I told him that I was falling in love with him and he apologized. He said while he cared about me, there was nothing more than friendship between us. I was so mad… so heartbroken. I think I yelled at him. I asked him how he could choose that female over me! Over what we had. And I asked him how long he'd even known her. Do you know he got mad at me and defended her! He said it was none of my business, and—" she paused as the tears started again. "He said that I was just like everybody else. And if I couldn't accept him, then maybe we were never even really friends. He said he didn't want a friend like me. I was so shocked and hurt! Then, he said not to mess with her because I'd hate to have him for an enemy. God, Brenda! It was so horrible!"

"Jason threatened you? Jason? He threatened you? How? Why? Who is this woman? What did I miss while I was in New York with Lois? Babe, what is going on?" she exclaimed looking from Sonny to Robin and back.

"Robin saw Jason kiss a woman named Carly Roberts this morning at GH. They left together and Robin came here to ask me what I knew about them," he explained. "I was just as shocked as you are. I thought he and Robin were tight. When I talked to him this afternoon, he tells me he only saw her as a good friend. He did admit that he felt something more at one point, but…"

"What? What did he tell you?" Robin cries desperate for any shred of hope.

"He said you weren't over Stone and he'd had enough of being a stand-in for a dead guy with everyone else. His feelings of friendship stayed, but he said as hard as he tried he couldn't get that more back."

"My God!" Brenda gasped. _Well, much as I hate to admit it, it makes a lot of sense. I'd always though she'd seemed more into him than he was her. It had only been getting worse lately. he treated her like a kid sister. Not to mention, he'd been making less and less time for Robin, and when they were together, his head seemed to be elsewhere most of the time. I guess we know where it was now._

"When? How? The boxcar?" Robin squeaks incredulously as his words hit home. "He said he hasn't had feelings for me since before Montauk?"

"What about Montauk? Did he explain that to you?" Brenda asked. _Although, it never really made since to me how Robin could be so blown away._ _It was especially confusing why if it was such a big step forward in their relationship, Jason seemed to start avoiding her after that trip. What could be so special about sharing a bed and no sex, anyway? What guy could be satisfied with a little rubbing after all of Robin's level of abstinence._ She felt disloyal just thinking it. _Fortunately, Robin isn't a mind reader._

"He said he only shared a bed with me because Sonny booked the room and he didn't think it was a big deal if I didn't. It was nothing, but a trip between friends to him! Can you believe it?"

_Yes_, Brenda thought. "Wow. I'm sorry, honey. The doctors did say his injury could make emotions like love impossible for him." _Although, that doesn't explain this Carly person._

"That doesn't explain this Carly girl! He's moving on because he thinks I can't move on from Stone, but I can. I am. He was helping me do that!" Tears flowed from her eyes unnoticed as she whispered, brokenly. "I can't lose him."

"Oh, honey!" Brenda whispered sadly, pulling her friend back into her arms. _I think you're too late._ The phone rings and Sonny gets up and answers.

"Jason?" Sonny answers surprised. "Tonight? I don't know if we can do dinner tonight, but if you need to talk to me I'm always available." Brenda & Robin's heads jolt around at the mention of Jason's name. Robin begins shaking her head vigorously when Sonny declines dinner. "Hold on." He says before covering the receiver. "Uh-huh. Ok, call me back in 15 minutes after I talk to Brenda, ok? Alright, bye."

"What was that about, Sonny? Jason wants to come over for dinner?" Robin asks hopefully.

"When Jason was here earlier, I told him that I wanted to meet this woman. I invited them for dinner sometime. I wanted to know more about her, but tonight's about you."

"No," Robin says, the wheels obviously turning. "I want to meet her and I need to talk to Jason and make him understand. I can't lose him completely so I have to show him that I can accept this person and still be his friend. That way when they break up, he'll know I'm always going to be there for him. He'll realize what we have means more than cheap sex with some random stranger. Then we'll be back together stronger than ever."

"Robin," Brenda began carefully. You sound nuts, kid! Is what she wanted to say, but she was afraid it might not be helpful. "Honey, I agree with you that keeping him as a friend is a good thing, but be careful not to get your hopes up. You know, in case something does go as you're hoping. You might find someone who is better for you than he is. Someone who you can love more than you ever thought possible after Stone."

"I already did, Brenda," Robin assures her confidently. "And I'm not giving up on him without a fight. That's not how you show someone you love them. She'll probably be horrible and he'll see us together and realize what he's been missing." _He already has and it's obviously sex. Or maybe sanity_, Brenda thought in exasperation.

"Well, let's what we can find out about her first," Sonny suggests, opening the front door. "Johnny."

Johnny strolls in. "What can I for you, boss?"

"You saw Jason before your shift, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I dropped him his bike, his bag, and a couple pies. I let him know about Joey, too," Johnny said succinctly.

"Did you meet Carly Roberts?" Brenda wanted to know.

"Yeah. She's cool," he answered passively, noting Robin's alertness. "I only saw her for a few minutes, though."

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Robin asks offering her best smile.

Johnny hesitates, smiling politely. What is this broad up to?

Brenda notes his hesitation and said, "Yeah. That way we'll have an even number. Jason will be bringing Carly. So what do you say?"

He eyed Brenda, before turning to Robin with a careful smile. "Sure. Sounds great. Wait, who's cooking?"

"Sonny," the girls giggle in unison. "As if he'd let anyone else inside his precious kitchen," Brenda smirked over at smiling Sonny.

"Well, aside from Jason, whose fettuccine is about as good as Sonny's," Robin added loyally.

"It better be. I taught him how to make it. I let you know what time dinner is after I call Jason back. Who's on third shift?"

"Pete's on at 7pm. Thanks for the invite. I'll see you later." And he immediately leaves.

"What are you up to, girl?" Brenda inquires.

"I'm gonna let you two talk while I call Jason back," Sonny interjects before take his leave.

"Seriously, what you up to?" Brenda asks suspiciously, staring at Robin intently. "You're gonna try to make Jason jealous! This… Robin. I love you, honey, but I don't think this is a very good idea. It has the potential to blow up in your face. It's too soon for you to be trying to face this situation. You've barely had a chance to absorb the fact that you're not together. Besides, Jason is like the human lie detector. If he catches you in a lie, it'll only push him farther away."

"I know you're probably right, but I have to do something, Brenda," she explains tearily.

"Ok, then. Let's get you fixed up. You're eyes are pretty puffy from crying." She put her arm around Robin's thin shoulders, leading her up the stairs. "We'll make him eat his heart out."


	15. Choose Ur Adventure: Chapter 15 A & B

**Choose Your Adventure**

**Chapter 15 A & B: Before She Eats & Eat Your Heart Out!**

Ok, Jarly family. I need your help. I wrote the dinner scene and it SUCKS large... So embarrassed by it and so I've tossed it and started over. Now I have to warring ideas and I can't figure which way to go! So here it is! My first ever 'Choose Your Adventure' chapter. The chapters that follow are written (or in the process) and would only need a little editing to fit the changes. So what do you want me to do? You'll get 3 choices:

1-Carly has a heart-to-heart w/ Johnny & Jason has one w/ Sonny b4 dinner. Carly behaves during dinner & goes off after they make the announcement!

2-Pre dinner same as above; Carly tries to behave then goes off and lets it slip about the baby mid-rant b4 storming off! To be comforted by a cast member of your choice.

3-Wildcard: If you've got a better idea, let's hear it!

You have until Wednesday to choose b/c I want to try to have it done by the end of the weekend... Have fun!


	16. Chapter 15 A: Before She EATS

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for all the great feedback! What started out at one really long chapter has turned into TWO really long chapters… Hope you don't mind, but I blame you guys… Once you got that muse going I couldn't seem to reel her back in! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15A: Before She Eats…**

"Are you sure you wanna do this tonight, Carly?" I ask, feeling her nerves. "We could just tell him about the baby and leave. If you're not up to…" She cut me off with a kiss as the elevator began its rise to the top.

"I'm fine. The nausea pills are starting to kick in and I can actually feel my appetite returning so I should be able to do this meal justice. It's just… I want to get this part out of the what, but I still want to make a good impression. I want you to be proud to have me with you and…" This time I cut her off with a kiss.

"You don't have to do anything for me to feel lucky to be with you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and so much more. I love you, Carly. Just you," I promise.

That earns me a grin. "I love you, too. Let me try to explain. You talk about Sonny like he's a father figure, which would make this dinner the 'Meeting the Parents' dinner." I look at her in confusion. She sighs, gesturing as if she were trying to get her thoughts together. "You probably don't remember that feeling… if Jason Q ever had to experience it. Look it's always nerve-racking when your significant other wants you to meet their family."

"Why? I like you. That's all that matters. You're dating me, not Sonny," I reply in confusion.

"Because your family are the people you love and respect. While I'm not dating you because of them, I want them to feel comfortable with me because they're an important part of your life. A lot of things are changing. We're in love. We have this baby. We're moving in together. We'll never be able to keep our relationship completely separate from the rest of our lives. So I want him to like. Although, that's gonna be an uphill battle since he probably has his mind made up that I'm the home wrecker that took you away from sweet little Robin." She pauses, frowning. "You swear there was nothing between you and I'm not the reason you're not together." I give her a look. "Right. Forget I asked. It was just stupid nerves."

"It'll be fine, Carly. If he doesn't like it and can't accept it, that's his loss because I won't give you up! He'll just have to accept it or not," I assure her.

Tears gleam in her eyes as she grins at me. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one," I whisper my mouth a breath from hers. As I begin to fall into the kiss, the doors to the elevator open.

"If it isn't the infamous lovebirds," Johnny sneered as we stepped out of the elevator hand-in-hand. "You know, guys. Your love life is keeping me busier than the business has in years."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine first," he says. I nod. "Guess who's coming to dinner."

"I saw that movie. Am I supposed to be the surprise or what?" Carly asked.

"Oh, there's a surprise in store, but you ain't it," Johnny answers.

"Fuck!" I snap, and Carly's eyes widen as comprehension dawns.

"Please, tell me it's you and not who I'm dreading," Carly groans.

"Well, yes and no," Johnny answers, smirking at the hope in Carly's face. "I managed to get myself invited, too. To even out the numbers according to Brenda."

"Fuck!" I snap again.

"You can say that again," she grumbles.

"Fuck!" I repeat causing Carly to roll her eyes.

"We get it, honey!" she retorts.

I smirk at the annoyance in her tone before turning to Johnny. "Ok, you gave us a heads up so now it's your turn. Let's step over here."

Johnny follows suspiciously. "So what's the news? It's obvious you were hoping dinner would soften blow. So what's this bomb you're planning to drop. So what's up?" Johnny asks.

"Carly and I are moving in together," I begin.

"That's it?" he cuts in. "I figured it was gonna be big like an elopement or something. Not that this isn't big enough, but-"

"Because she's pregnant," I finish with a smirk.

"Oh," Johnny pauses in shock. Carly turns her face into my shoulder to muffle her giggles. "Ok. That's more like it." He pauses. "Robin's gonna flip and so is Sonny & B. however, it'll probably make Sonny more reasonable until the baby's born." I frown in confusion, but Carly pales.

"Then he'll demand a paternity test," she groaned nodding. She closed her eyes, turned and walked to the nearby wall. She immediately began banging her head softly against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask at a complete loss.

"What does it look like I'm you doing?" she snarls.

"Why?" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"I'm preparing to meet _your_ family," I snap. "Between Sonny and the Quartermaines, I'm likely to be doing this a lot, figuratively speaking. I thought I should get used to the feeling."

Johnny burst out laughing, gaining a wicked look from Carly. "I like you," he tells her, before turning to me. "I like her. If you ever change your mind, I've got dibs and I'm never giving her up."

"Never happen," I promise. "Mine. All mine."

She gives us each a glare as she bit her lip to hide her amusement. "What am I gonna do with you two?" she propositions with a husky chuckle and a twinkle in her eye. I feel my body tighten with arousal at all of the possibilities, until I noticed a similar glint

until I noticed a similar glint in my friend's eyes. I frown and gut-punch him.

"Hey!" he gasped defensively. "The rule is you can look, but don't touch!" He rubs his midsection.

"New rule. Don't look, either." I wrap my arm around my girl and glare.

Carly chuckles, "If I get to strip you down and hose you off, I won't mind if you fight over me." I drop my arm and both Johnny & I glare at her. "What? It's just a suggestion," she giggles, and I tickle her mercilessly as Johnny holds her. "Enough!"

"Let's go before we're late," Johnny grunts with a grimace. "I still haven't decided if I'm here for the food and the entertainment or the food and back up."

"Either way, you'll get a good meal, and you'll never have to worry about being bored," she joked with one of her spectacular grins.

Johnny threw back his head and laughed. "you may have a point, but that's only because I'll have to spend all night policing the utensils so nobody gets the bright idea of taking out the opposition. Maybe I should take away all of the forks & knives in case so nobody gets stabbed or cut."

"That's fine! As long as I've got a spoon, I'll be fine," she retorts dryly. "They're better than thumbs to putting offensive eyes out."

"Are you—is she for real?" he asks incredulously. I nod. "maybe we should get Sonny hire her. We already know she's creative."

"Thanks, Johnny," Carly grins.

I shake my head knowing no good can come from his suggestion or reaction. "No. Don't encourage her and don't give her ideas."

We turn the corner and I nod to Pete. "Hiya, Pete."

"Sup, Jase. Who you got there?" Pete replies with interested.

"Don't even bother, Pete," Johnny cuts in. "She's gone over him. And he's homicidal over her. Besides if anyone had a chance, it'd be me."

"Dude, I'm standing right here," I snap.

"J, I'm just sayin'," he answers. "You're girl is hot! And sadly off limits."

"Thanks, gentlemen," she laughs before reaching out a hand to Pete. "And I use the term loosely since neither of you could find the time to introduce me with all the bickering. I'm Carly Roberts, and yes, I'm Jase's girl."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Roberts," Pete answers with a smile.

"UGH! No! Carly. Just Carly," she urged. "_Ms_. Implies a certain age that I am nowhere near, not to mention how pretentious it sounds." Johnny, Pete, and I exchange a look thinking about how Robin never had an issue with it.

Seeing the looks, Carly frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," I mumble kissing her. "I love you."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You know that won't always work, right?"

As we turn toward the door, silence falls. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Why are you doing this tonight?" Johnny asked. "Don't you work tonight? You had the perfect excuse."

"Carly called out tonight. She wants to get this over with so when she schedules her appointment, the truth will be out. We do this upfront and there's no worry about the rumor mill doing for us," I explain.

"I know how much it can hurt not to hear this big a truth from the one you love," she explains further, looking down at her hands. I caress her cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. I drop a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and leans into me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We entered the penthouse together. "Sonny," Jason acknowledged with a smile. "This is Carly Roberts. Carly, this is Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos." Sonny stepped forward with a measuring look, a smile, and an outstretched hand.<p>

"The girls are upstairs getting ready. They should be down any minute. I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to meet you, Ms. Roberts." Sonny offers a smile that doesn't quite reach his calculating eyes.

As Jason watched us, my jaw clenches and I straighten my shoulders ready to take him on. I gave me biggest smile and laughed up at him, "Carly. Please, call me Carly. Any friend of Jason's is a friend of mine. Besides, it's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Sonny Corinthos in the flesh."

His smile wavered and his eyes grew very cold. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he practically snarled.

I look up at him innocently in mock confusion. "Wait. So you're not an incredible cook? Jason told me you taught him all your tricks. Should I be worried?"

Sonny laughed despite himself flashing his dimples and the first genuine smile since their arrival. Johnny joined him and whispered in Jason's ear while I tossed them a wink. "No. that you can believe. If I knew what you liked, I could have prepared something special. I was gonna make some Linguini and clams sauce, but I didn't have the ingredients. So I decided on Rigatoni con la Pajata with fresh ciabatta."

"I'm sure anything you make would be incredible between you're reputation in the kitchen and my weakness for Italian food," she assured.

"Except no seafood," Jason piped up. "Carly hates seafood."

"How do you know that?" I challenged cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I don't remember telling you that."

"I distinctly remember you saying that if I didn't stop being a jerk you would feed me fish stick. When I asked you why, you said that being forced to consume fish was a fate to be pitied and one I would be suffering if I didn't straighten up," he explain.

I stare at him allowing my eyes to drink him in. _This man is unreal. I will never turn my back on him or give up on him._ "Just when I think you can't be more perfect," I whisper place a gentle kiss on his mouth. "I don't know if I should be embarrassed or just feel blessed that you listen to me. The way I yammer on sometimes, I barely listen to myself." I poke him playfully.

"Don't bother with the embarrassment. Luckily that's one disaster averted," Sonny inserts, that hard glint returning now mixed with what might be envy. "Why don't you pour Carly a drink and keep her busy, Johnny? Jason, you come with me. Can't have you getting rusty and making me look bad." He throws an arm around Jason's neck. I give Jason a nod at his questioning look and mouth I'll be fine. He returned my nod and let Sonny lead him into the kitchen.

As I watch the door to the kitchen close behind them, I pray all is well and that it stays that way. "Don't worry so much. He likes you. He just doesn't _want_ to like you. Especially after the smile you put on Jason's face," Johnny assured me as he held out a glass of water.

"Thanks," I toss over my shoulder after accepting the glass.

He chuckled, "why don't I make you nervous?" I frown in question at him. "You're nervous about Sonny, Lila, Emily, Robin, and even Brenda, but not me. What gives?"

I looked at the man in front of me trying to decide what tact would be best. Well, brutal honesty seemed to work earlier. "You're the only one I know who doesn't seem to have a vested interest in the tragic love story of Jason Morgan and Robin Scorpio. With Robin, I think it's obvious. Sonny and Brenda are her friends and they want her happy. She wants Jason, so they want him for her. It would keep things neat and tidy for Sonny if two of his best friends end up together and happy. Although, I think if I can just get him to see that we're truly happy together, he'll back off. He may not like it, but I think he may at least accept it.

"Now, Lila and Emily are his grandmother and sister. They already know her and probably like her. They don't know me and my relationship with Jason is kinda coming out of the blue for them. Add to that our news and the fact that if you and me and even Robin thought they were together, Lila and Emily would too. They may feel the need to test me, but if I don't prove I can make Jason happy to their satisfaction… but Jason is happy with me so I just have to believe that they'll see that. They need to see that I'm out to get him or use him. I figure with you, you're observant. I mean, you're a bodyguard for a freakin' mob boss. You didn't get where you are by not being able to read people and not only that you respect Jason's ability to make the decision for himself. Nothing I say is gonna change your mind until I can prove you right or wrong. And you've decided to trust me to make him happy since I'm already doing that anyway."

"But really why so worried about Robin?" he asks, fascinated by the way her mind works and her accuracy.

"She's his ex. I know he says they weren't together, but in her heart and her head, they were. To her, her boyfriend cheated on her, dumped her, and moved on with "the other woman". Now, to add insult to injury, she's being expected accept our news. Although, she set up this little dinner."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I can't see Sonny as being that callous with her emotions or Brenda allowing it. I want to feel genuine sympathy for the kid, since through no fault of my own for once, I have cause her world to crumble. It's a lot to swallow. She probably hates me, but that's pretty understandable given the situation. Still self-preservation and loyalty will allow me so much sympathy when she set dinner to try to make me look bad and get Jason back. Still she was his friend, although according to him that's over. But even if he means it, he could change his mind and want to rebuild that relationship. Last thing I want to do is make anything harder for him." _Well, maybe one thing._

This chick rambles a lot. Definitely not, what I would expect for J, but it's starting to make more and more sense why he wants to hold on to her. "And you're ok with him having a friendship with what amounts to his ex, by you own definition?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I know. Insane, right?" I chuckle, shaking my head. "and so not me. I mean, you don't' me, but I can admit that usually in relationships I am that crazy, like psycho crazy, jealous possessive bitch from hell."

"And I'm supposed to believe suddenly, you're not?" he inquires suspiciously.

"Exactly!" I nod in confusion.

"Why not? What brought on this sudden enlightenment?" he queries.

"I don't know what it could be other than being with Jason. Being with him, I'm better." I tilt my head toward the sofa and sit down waiting for Johnny to join me before attempting to explain further. "I have never met anyone like him. I don't fight for his attention or his affection only to be left because I wasn't good enough. No one has ever put me first like he does. I've never felt this important to anyone. I've never met a man as real as he is. Who says what he means and means what he says. No man has ever cared about the way he does. He pretty much knows everything about me and nothing changes how he sees. Do you know how rare that is? I do. For the first time in my life, I feel valuable. He makes me want to be better so I never lose that look in his eyes. I'm rambling, but I've just never felt like this before. I've never been this happy. I would kill for him, bleed for him, lie for him, die for him. Anything. He only has to ask and it's his if it's in my power to give it to him."

"Sounds like he's got you sprung," Johnny chuckles.

"Oh, God yeah. Like prisoner out on bail. I am butt crazy in love," I laugh.

"Hey yo, Johnny!" a voice yelled down the stairs. "Are they here yet? We'll be down in like five."

"Yeah, Brenda, all of your guests have arrived!" he calls back.

"Ok. What's the scoop on the model? What do I need to do to get her on my side? Or at least hesitant to attack? I mean, she's Robin's best friend. I get it and I'm not looking to ruin their little sisterhood thing. I'm just looking at this as an opportunity to get some help convincing Robin to back off. If I can get her best friend to se me as not all bad, she can help me with both Sonny & Robin. Two birds, one stone. I need you to be my wingman here. What's the skinny? Give me the lowdown."

His eyes light with laughter. "I really like you. I probably shouldn't, but I do."

"If it's the honesty thing, blame Jason. That was never one of my sins before I hooked up with him. Now, it's like I can't help myself." I sigh.

"Let's see." He considers what he knows about Brenda and the best way for Carly to win her over. "Be nice, but real towards Robin. If Robin goes on the attack, bite your tongue until it bleeds. If you get fed up, don't be afraid to stand your ground and be assertive, but avoid the mudslinging. Do _not_ sink to her level. If you got it in your arsenal, don't hesitate to use the waterworks as a last resort. They'll help you swing the sympathy."

"Let me see if I got everything along with my own research." I pause collecting my thoughts. "She's girly. More or less sophisticated, respects elegance. Not exactly stuck up, but not exactly down-to-earth either. Am I right? She's not the good girl in this duo. She's the wild child. So she'll respect a backbone. Go for the heart. I'm thinking she's the kind who cries over romantic comedies and stuff like that. How am I doing? I need to play to that part of her that wants the underdog heroine to get the guy."

"You got it. Need a rundown on Robin?"

"Please. I read her in my sleep. She's Snow White."

"What?" he exclaims, hooting. "How do you figure that one?"

"What? Besides the fact that she meets the physical requirements, you mean? You know, petite brunette with pale skin and big doe eyes." I'll be damn if that description doesn't fit Robin perfectly, he thinks as she continues. "Let's see. She's smart, cultured, sheltered, and educated. Not to mention sweet & gentle, but not exactly delicate. She has no problem with the role of victim, if necessary, but likes to remind people how strong she is when it suits her. She's big on following the rules of the moral majority, but doesn't consider herself condescending because that's never her intent, consciously. She tries to maintain her non-judgmental façade, and yet she always has an opinion on what's right and wrong. I'd be surprised if she' ever even had sex. How'd I do?"

"I'd say damn near perfect, except not only has she had sex, she's HIV positive and her first love, Stone, died of AIDS." Seeing her shock, he continues, "I don't think she & Jason every crossed that line because one, she's ultra-skittish about being responsible and safe. And two, Jason is telling anyone who'll listen they were only friends."

"God, that's rough," I sigh, running a hand through my artfully tousled hair. "Crap!" Johnny raises an eyebrow in question. "This couldn't get suck more unless it tried. Now, you're telling me that not only do I get to be the bitch who stole her boyfriend, but the irresponsible tramp who led him astray then trapped him with a baby she could never give him. Yeah, she's gonna _love_ me. Just tell me she's not in love with Jason or that she's at least had one other relationship between Stone and Jason."

"Sorry." He shakes his head sympathetically. "Jason's the first guy she's shown _any_ interest in since Stone."

"Great," I huff. "Just great. This gets better and better. It's times like this I could really use a drink. I'll have to settle for some Ben & Jerry's when we get home. After the stress, I'm really gonna need it."

"You should have J take you home after dinner," Johnny suggested.

"No. while I admit to my fair share of procrastination, too many people know or will know after tonight. I don't want to have to deal with the stress of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or for his family to find out the wrong way. My neighbor is AJ Quartermaine. I think he's Jason's brother, if I remember correctly. Can you imagine those two running into each other with the way he feels about the Quartermaines. And that reminds me that I've got to tell him about that."

I fall silent and we have a few moments of companionable silence. Suddenly, I realize he's been watching me. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." He laughs, but he doesn't say anything. "What?"

"Based on everything you've told me, it seems strange that you would open up to me so easily," he said, with an undertone that made it sound almost like a question.

"Jason trusts you, and I trust Jason. I'm gonna need an ally since I'm walking into Robin's territory. You've been upfront with me so I figure I'd try the same with you. Even if you never take a side, at least this way you'll have a more balanced view of me. Besides, you're like Jason." I offer him a smile.

"Brain-damaged?" he quirks.

"Not that I know of. I meant easy to talk to. Honest. You both seem to have this habit where you either you speak honestly to the point of being blunt or you keep your mouth shut," I answers with a grin.

"You, I definitely like," he laughs with a nod.

"Then, I guess Jason better watch his back," a voice pipes up from the staircase behind us. We turn around and see Robin & Brenda coming down the stairs. "I'd hate for Jason to find out he trusted the wrong people."

"So what do you need me to do?" I ask as the door closes.

"How about you finish the linguine?" Sonny pointed and then mixed his sauce. "So what made you decide to come tonight? I thought you said she had to work." We began a flow, working side by side.

"I wanted to talk to you about something and Carly said she'd call out of work. She knows you're important to me so she made the time."

Sonny nods. "She seems… nice," he acknowledges hesitantly. I give him a look, raising an eyebrow. "Fine. She's gorgeous, smart, funny. She's got a body that could stop traffic, and a smile that could light up a room. You happy? She's a player though. She'll love you as long as you're useful to her, but she's the type who'll betray you given a better option. How's that for honest?"

"Sonny. I know all of that. She lies and manipulates, but not with me. She can be loyal if given a chance and a little faith. She's loyal to me just like I'm loyal to her. She doesn't lie to me, and it's not because she can't. She knows she doesn't have to. There isn't anything I wouldn't give her for the asking. I don't judge her and she doesn't judge me," I try to explain without bothering to lift my gaze. "She gets me, Sonny. She doesn't care about Jason Quartermaine. And she doesn't think there's anything wrong with just the way I am. I'm happy with her. She makes me happy."

"I can see that in the way you look at her," Sonny acknowledges. "I just think you should keep your eyes open. Robin. Man, what happened between you and Robin? I thought the plan was to let her down gently."

I sigh. "It was. I swear, sonny, she came out of nowhere. I was talking to Lucky about Carly and she overheard. Next thing I knew, she running away crying. I ended up having to chase her down to the docks. And do I get a chance to clear the air. No. Because she's already decided that I'm a cheater and a liar. She basically accused me of having no honor, but I held onto my temper and tried to explain that it was all a misunderstanding since we were only friends. I told that while I did care about her that was all it could be. What was her response? She attacked me about Carly and my decision-making. She was so judgmental. I'd never noticed that about her before. So I ended it because it was clear to me she doesn't respect me. I need those kind of friends."

"But threatening her, Jason," Sonny sighed, running a freshly washed hand through his head.

"It was a threat, it was a warning," I explained, rinsing off the blade I'd been using. "She wasn't just sad or hurt, I could have held my temper if she was. She was angry with me. Without even knowing her or what she means to me, she attacked one of the most important people in my life. Just like that." He snaps his fingers. "Carly is willing to accept anyone in the world who is important to me, including Robin. So why should she get any less in return?"

"How long have you known her, Jason?" he asks her incredulously.

"How long did I know you, Sonny?" I retort sarcastically. "How long did it take for you to become what you are to me? You trusted my instincts enough give me this job. You trust me to have your back. Now because my instincts are leading me away from Robin, they're wrong?"

Sonny sighs and hangs his head in defeat as he leans over the sink in front of him. "You know, you don't talk much, but when you do, you always make a certain sense. And it's almost impossible to argue with your logic," he mumbles. "You're right. I've trusted you because you've got a good heart, a head for business, and incredible instincts. Even if they did lead you to this business. Does she know? I mean, does she really know what it's gonna mean that you work for me?"

I sigh, finding the turn in conversation promising. "I think so. We haven't had a serious talk about it yet with so much going on, but we will. She knows I've been moving up and that it's likely you continue," I answer. "I can tell she recognizes that I'm in the business, and we've had the talk about eavesdropping or hearing things she shouldn't. She understands that the less she knows the more easily I can keep her safe."

Sonny bobs his head. "If things keep going the way they have been, you know what that will mean, right?" one look from me makes it clear that I do. "Good. Have that talk with her soon. That is if you're as serious about her as you say."

"I am, Sonny," I reply solemnly. "I really am."

"Fine," he sighs. "Then I'll try to really get to know her and keep an open mind. But I'm reserving judgment until she proves she's not gonna screw you over."

I throw him another look, shaking my head as I chuckle, "Whatever, Sonny" _That's obviously the best I can expect on this subject for now._ "Pass me that pot the linguine is ready to boil."


	17. Chapter 15 B: Eat Your Heart Out!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great feedback! Sorry it took so long guys. Between work and some personal stuff, it's been hell trying to get this done… But I've decided to split this dinner in to 3 parts/chapters:** Pre-Dinner, Dinner, **and the** Aftermath. **Then it's time to go home to the Quartermaines**!**

Sorry if this is a little long and a long time coming.**PLEASE! **Give me feedback! I need to know how you liked my answer to your CYA challenge! :) Until next chapter! **Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Eat Your Heart Out<strong>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Robin sneered as she started down the stairs. Brenda followed hesitant to intervene.

Johnny watched them make their entrance while I stood up to greet them. He tries to break the tension. "Brenda, Robin, this is Carly Roberts. Carly, this is Brenda Barrett and Robin Scorpio."

I extend my hand, waiting for either to accept it. Brenda stepped forward to take my hand, while Robin glared from behind her. "Hi," she said offering a small smile, obviously trying desperately to balance her roles as the hostess and the best friend.

"Nice to meet you," I respond politely. "I just want to thank you for having me on such short notice. Jason mentioned you just got back from a trip so I can't imagine you were too excited about the possibility of company."

"_Jason_ is never company," Robin scoffed. "He and Sonny are close like brothers. _He_ is always welcome here. Where _is _Jason?"

Usually her glare would have no effect, however as my role required me to play the victim—a role I'm ill-suited for—I let my shoulders droop before straightening them bravely. _No time like the present to play the victim._ "Sonny stole Jason away to serve in the kitchen almost as soon as we got here," I explained quickly.

"I'm not surprised that Sonny took Jason with him to the kitchen. They're both excellent cooks. Sonny taught him everything he knows."

"I know. Jason told me," I responded. "This is totally out of my experience. I've never had one, let alone two handsome men cook me dinner."

"Well, don't look at me to make it three," Johnny works in.

Brenda taunted with a laugh, "That would require you to first be handsome and second know how to cook. You'd be automatically disqualified."

I laughed, "I don't know he might at least meet one of the requirements."

"Thank you." Johnny says approvingly.

"Well, of course. So. Can you cook?" I tease.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," he grunts with a smirk of appreciation. "That was just hysterical. I'll have you know I can cook just as well as, if not better than one, Sonny Corinthos. I learned at the knee of my Nona in Brooklyn. It's just that Sonny's a control freak about his kitchen while I was taught you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet. Two completely different schools of thought." He shrugs. "And I know I'm hot. You and Brenda are taken and outta deference to the egos of your significant others, you have to pretend not to recognize me as the prime specimen of manhood I am."

"Yeah, that must be it, right. Brenda?" I quip with a wink and an exaggerated eyeroll. Brenda and Johnny crack up, leaving Robin scowling & feeling left out.

"I've gotta say that that's some outfit you've got there, Carly," Robin chirps falsely giving me the up and down. "I'm sure wanted to look nice tonight and did your best."

_Bitch!_ I think as I do my best to hide my discomfort. I surreptitiously look at my dress. It's a black floral number with buttons running down the center. It wasn't the most fashionable option in my closet, but I was looking for something more conservative to meet Jason's family. Unfortunately, Robin's white lace halter dress with the princess seam managed to fit the bill a little too perfectly. Not to mention, it was of a quality that made it clear just how cheap my dress was by comparison. _Was there anything worse than standing next to your boyfriend's "ex" looking like the poor relation?_ Brenda wore a pair of black slacks, a white tank, and a snug black vest. It was obvious they both wore designer labels tonight. "Thanks," I respond through gritted teeth. _Remember the plan, Carly! Remain civil! Remain civil!_ "You look really great. Both of you do. I guess being model or her best friend has its benefits." _Good answer, Carly. See you can be civil. Taking the high road may suck, but it's the smartest way to travel. For now._

"Thank you, Carly. We figured we'd make use of the perks in my position." Brenda looked between Robin & I nervously.

"Yeah. It's obvious why Brenda does so well. She's gorgeous and classy, which is kind of a trademark of brunettes. She definitely stands out amongst all of the insipid, bottle blondes who are a dime a dozen and easily replaceable. I don't know most blondes are low class and tacky to me. In the modeling industry of course. I guess there's' no accounting for taste. Then again, blondes don't tend to last too long."

I bite my tongue until it bleeds and take a deep breath. _Remember the plan, Carly. Jason loves __**you**__. Do __**not**__ let her win. You __**can **__do this. Just stick to the plan! It's working!_ "Brenda is certainly all that you say," I mumble, managing a polite smile. _I may kill this bitch before this night is over._

"I don't know," Johnny drawls. "There's something to be said for sexiness of golden locks, especially when they're hiding a brain." I smile gratefully at him.

Brenda frowns, "Looks like Jason might wanna watch his back. You being partial to blondes he may need to worry about competition."

Johnny smirks naughtily. "Nah. He gets a pass because he's my friend," he reassures her. I roll my eyes and elbow him.

"Glad to know how much I mean to you." I quip good-naturedly grinning.

"Anytime!"

"Jason would probably love to know what an interest you two are taking in each other," Robin interrupts, killing the fun once again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check on dinner." Before she clears the door, she tosses Brenda a hurt look.

As the door closes, I sigh. "I'm sorry. I just—I don't know how to deal with this. I mean, how often have you had to have dinner with your boyfriend's ex—who isn't really an ex to _him_? I don't want you to get jammed up with your friend for being nice to me. I just don't know what to do, you know. I swear when we first met, I didn't even know she existed. Then, one day, there she was, and I thought she was his girlfriend. So I split. I walked away until we ran into each other on the docks. He swore to me she was just his friend. And I'm rambling because I'm nervous. Sorry." I can see Brenda softening like melted butter as I speak. _Perfectly played, Caroline. Who says you can't play the victim?_ I smirk inwardly while outwardly maintaining my façade of innocence.

When I finished, she was quick to reassure me. "Hey. I get it. This is no one's fault. You didn't walk into this intending to hurt anybody. I don't believe Jason did, either, but she was falling in love. So she can't let herself blame him and it's still too fresh for her to accept that it's over and it's really no one's fault. I appreciate you biting your tongue. I don't know if I'd have that kind of self-control in your place."

"Well, I do understand why she's upset. And I don't want to make things worse, but I'm afraid that's guaranteed to happen. I don't want rub her face in anything, but we came here tonight to tell Sonny, and of course you-" I was interrupted by Sonny and Jason's return. They were carrying two plates apiece and Robin was following behind with the same. Sonny reached under his bar and pulled out a bottle of wine. I tensed. I'm sure Sonny and Brenda thought Robin's reappearance was responsible for my discomfort. In reality, my abnormally loose lips were the culprit and I could see that both Jason & Johnny had noticed. _That and the bottle of wine in Sonny's hand._ As Jason set down our plates and a dish of bread, he paused to whisper, "I'll go get us some iced tea."

"You don't have to, Jase. I can stick to water," I assure him. He smiles and winks. _Why is it that one smile from him can turn me into a grinning schoolgirl?_ I think, smiling giddily.

He moves away towards the kitchen as Johnny seats first me then Robin and Sonny does the same for Brenda. "Hey yo, J. Hook me up." Jason nods his acknowledgement of Johnny's request. Ignoring Sonny's look of suspicion, Johnny sat beside Robin. I reached for a slice of bread, pausing when Jason returned w/ our tea & Johnny's beer.

"Thank you, babe." I set the tea aside and sink my teeth into the most delicious ciabatta bread I have ever tasted. "Oh my god!" I groan reverently under my breath, after the first bite. "This is incredible!" I take another bite savoring anew the explosion of flavors flooding my mouth. "This is bread. It's like the best bread I've ever tasted in my life. Oh!" I groan appreciatively. As I open my eyes, I begin noticing a silence. To my shock, all eyes, except for Robin's, are focused on me. Brenda is watching w/ a gleam of humor while all three of the men are staring openly in varying degrees of amusement and arousal. Robin keeps looking back and forth among them with an expression of disgust. My eyes widen w/ surprise and I lick my lip. "What?" I ask feeling strangely on display. Robin huffs & rolls her eyes, Brenda giggles & shakes her head, and the men share a look and burst out into one of those masculine laughs. I wipe my mouth with the cloth napkin, and ask again, "What? Is there something on my face?"

I look to Jason, the question clear in my eyes. "You know that look you get when I kiss that spot on your neck? You're making that face," he whispered his mouth a breath away from my ear. My eyes widen more. "Over a piece of bread. I think I might be insulted."

"Looks like you need to feed your woman if you want to keep her satisfied. Haven't I taught you that?" Sonny quipped, before leering slightly as he continued. "If you like that, wait until you tasted my Rigatoni con la Pajata."

I emit a cross between a laugh and a groan in embarrassment covering my face in dismay. _Men. Always thinking from below their belts._ "I could usually care less, but this is fantastic. Not to mention I haven't been eating as well lately."

"Don't worry about it," Brenda says, returning to the conversation seemingly oblivious to her fiancé's wandering eye. "It wasn't just the dimples I fell for. But if you like the ciabatta, wait until you taste my baby's pasta. It will blow your mind."

"I'm almost afraid to try it if the bread's any indication," I chuckle. "A person can only stand so much." I pause dramatically. "What's for dessert?"

"You are," Jason breathes against my ear, earning him a giggle and an elbow to the solar plexus. "As soon as I can get you home, you are in trouble."

"We'll see," I murmur fighting back my smile, but flirting with my eyes. "Now, behave."

"Sonny, didn't you have those cookies picked up from Kelly's and make your special cream?" Robin chimes in, trying to hide the angry stare she'd focused on us behind interest in food.

"Really! Eat! Eat! You haven't lived until you've tried Sonny's version of cookies and cream," Brenda squeals. "Carly, let me tell you, if you like the rest of the meal, wait until you've had Sonny's cookies and cream. I mean forgetaboutit! Incredible!"

I smile in acknowledgement as a wave of nausea hits me suddenly. "I need to take my pills. Be right back," I whispered to Jason, before rising from the table. "Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Carly left and the room seemed to have all of the air sucked out of it. Robin spent all of her time trying to gain my attention or Johnny's. I still don't know what that was all about, but more power to her. I had Carly so it didn't matter to me what anyone else did. Those would be their choices to make. I focused on my meal while listening to the conversation around me with one ear.<p>

"So, Jason," Brenda said, out of the blue. "How did you two meet?"

I looked up in surprise, eyes narrowing in suspicious. "On the docks." I immediately return my attention to my food hoping to put an end to a topic of conversation Carly had made me promise not to share.

_I should have known things could never be that easy with Brenda_. "Ok. That doesn't answer my question. I asked how you met, not where. Although, that does at least answer part of it," she hedged. "But I still want details. So you said you met on the docks. When? What day was it? Early morning? Afternoon? Some moonlit evening? How did you two start talking? Her, I could imagine being willing to speak, but we all know you're not much for the spoken word! Not to mention your aversion to people." I stare at her for a long moment in confusion. "What?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" she huffs in exasperation. I raise an eyebrow as if to say _dumb question_. "Are you kidding me? I leave town to myself and everyone else thinking you're this loner who refused to even acknowledge let alone spend time with anyone but Sonny & Robin." Johnny clears his throat and Brenda smirks. "And Johnny. I come back to you with a girlfriend who's not only, not Robin, but surprise! None of the people you confide in knew about her either. And it's obvious you're serious about this girl." She seems to be building up steam ignorant to Robin's pained reaction. I note that the table gets silent as they let Brenda do their dirty work. Johnny smirks in amusement. Robin and Sonny sit quietly carefully listening to every word.

_Ok. So not getting any help from Johnny. I just need to avoid answering until Carly comes back._ "Why do you care? It's none of your business. I never asked you or Sonny how you two met. You know why? It was none of my business and if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me." I immediately fill my mouth with food and ignore her.

"Jason," she whines in exasperation. "When you care about someone, these things matter. They become your business."

"No, they don't," I reply stoically. "When you're nosy, you just can't help, but mind other people's business, but that doesn't mean I have to play along. If I wanted you to know, you'd know." I stuff my mouth with pasta and level an annoyed glance at the rest of the table for good measure.

"See Jason," she perseveres. "That's where you're wrong and your lost social skills would come in handy. You brought a girl to meet us. That means she's important. Since you refuse to acknowledge the Quartermaines as your family, that leaves us to fill that roll. SO either you get the third degree or she does. I thought you'd prefer taking that hit."

"Or we could just leave and never bother you again," I retorted. "Whatever you thought tonight was, it isn't. So don't get any ideas about harassing Carly or me for information about _our_ relationship. If we want you to know, we'll tell you."

"Jason," Brenda huffed as conversation picked back up around us. "You are impossible."

I raise an eyebrow at her before turning my focus back to the food in front of me. _Carly, hurry up! I want to get this dinner over with!_

* * *

><p>I retake me seat noticing some tension<em>. Oh, great! What now?<em> I think, while trying to maintain my composure. I take a bite of the chicken and pasta dish and suddenly every thought flies out of my head.

"So Jason tells me you work over at GH. I've never seen you there," Robin comments. _What the fuck? Can't I just enjoy this masterpiece for a few minutes without this little troll trying to mess with me?_

"Robin volunteers there. Mostly with pediatrics and the AIDS wing," Sonny boasts after seeing my look of confusion.

_Great! Now here comes the sleazy lecher to the prissy bitch's rescue. How could Jason stand these two? Ugh!_ "That's amazing," I lie. "The hospital can use all of the help it can get. As far as my job, I've been working the night shift for the past couple weeks. I'm supposed to start in Physical Therapy next week. I've been considering the nursing program, but I'm not sure if now is the right time for me to pursue that. I figure I can make that decision in time for the next class."

"How interesting," my resident hater trills annoyingly. "I can understand how someone like you could be hesitant to face the rejection of trying something such a challenging and demanding program. I've heard it's nearly impossible to get in. I'm sure that fear of rejection can take some doing to overcome. Rejection can can be difficult for anyone to accept." _You should know you delusional little snot! Jason taught you a little something about that when he dropped you like a hot potato!_ "I guess it's very smart of you not to get your hopes up," she drawled with a subtlely sneer.

My grip on my fork tightens at her implication. I had to grit my teeth to keep from going off. "Thanks for your concern," I reply instead. "I'll keep that in mind when I'm making my decision."

As she turns her focus to an annoyed Jason, her sneer softens. "Jason, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't get a chance. Fortunately, I can tell you all at the same time. I got accepted to Yale! Mac had the letter waiting for me when I got home last night. Can you believe it?" she chirped, sweetly.

"Robin! Congratulations!" Sonny and Brenda gushed.

"I can't believe you didn't call me last night when you found out!" Brenda enthused.

"I wanted to tell you in person! Face-to-face reactions are always better than over the phone, silly!" Robin giggled genuinely for the first time all night.

"We are so proud of you!" Sonny added, grinning like a proud papa. "This calls for a toast! To Robin, whose brains, beauty & spirit was so undeniable that Yale couldn't resist." _Oh, vomit!_ I thought as Johnny, Jason, and I were forced to join the overblown toast.

"Aw, thanks, Sonny," she beamed with pleasured before turning a hopeful smile towards Jason. "What do you think, Jason? I did it. Just like we talked about."

"Uh, congratulations," he offered stoically. "I know it's a really big to you."

Robin deflated at his disinterest, forcing me to hold back my laughter. Johnny stepped in, prepared to defuse any potential situation. "That's a pretty huge deal. Do you know when you'd have to leave?"

"Not until the end of the summer," she answered. "If I even go."

"What do you mean, _if_?" Sonny frowned. "This is Yale! This is what you've been working so hard toward."

"Robin, _you_ are going to Yale at the end of the summer and _that_ is final!" Brenda yelled. "You are _going_ to brilliant, and we are _going_ to miss you! It's as simple as that!"

"Brenda," she sighed.

"No!" Brenda snapped. "Finish your dinner so we can have our cookies & cream to celebrate!"

Robin rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say, Brenda."

As another uncomfortable silence falls over the table, Brenda turns to Sonny. "Babe, how many tables are we buying for the Nurse's Ball this year?"

"I was thinking two should be good," he answers, relieved to have a change in subject.

"I was going to help out Bobbie & Tony Jones with their act, but I doubt they'll need me," I admit. "Besides, I wouldn't exactly have anything to where to a ball." _Hello, Cinderella, here. Let's not forget which fairy tale this is_.

"Oh, that's what shopping is for! Right, honey?" Brenda laughs. "If shopping was an Olympic sport, I'd bring home the gold for sure!"

"I wouldn't disagree with that," Johnny snarked. "I've been on Brenda shopping detail. Let me tell you, who needs to lift weights after a day of lugging around her bags?"

"If you want to go, I'll take you," Jason offers drawing everyone's' shocked attention. "I'll even pay for the dress, but no shopping. Malls give me a headache."

"Jase, you don't have to do that," I assured him with a grin. _Wait, am I talking myself out of shopping without a budget?_ "Although, it would be nice to see you all dressed up. You would be wearing a tux, right?" He nods in resignation. "I'm so there. Besides, it's a great cause. And now I have an excuse to go shopping, on top of getting to see you dressed to the nines. I'm not really seeing a downside here."

Robin pales before gritting her teeth. "Oh, Carly. I don't know if _you_ going is such a good idea. You won't really know anyone there. And you probably don't really have any experience in dressing for this kind of occasion. I would think you'd be more at home in a place like Jake's. It'd be much better than you wasting poor Jason's money on trying to fit in for the night."

If this stupid bitch doesn't watch her damn mouth, I'm gonna go the fuck OFF! "Oh, I don't know. There's always the fact that I get to play Cinderella with my very own Prince Charming," I chirp in an effort to mask my growing rage.

Johnny jumps up. "J, Sonny. How about I start clearing the table while you get dessert?"

"I'll help you, Johnny," Robin offers with a flirty smile. Jason leaves the room fuming at Robin with Sonny in tow. Robin follows quickly behind. Johnny follows slowly giving me a warning look. _He's right. Keep it together, Carly._

Robin is the first to return. "Carly. I hope you didn't take what I said the wrong way." Her eyes twinkle with malice and fury. "I was just trying to help you out. I'd hate for you to embarrass poor Jason with your…" she trails off, giving me the once over. "Unique sense of style."

I close my eyes, take a breath and count to ten. Then, my eyes fly open as I think, _Fuck this!_ "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I explode. Unbeknownst me, Sonny & Jason had returned just in time for Robin's latest comment. Sonny and Brenda stare openmouthed, while Johnny and Jason watch in fascination and amusement, shaking their heads. I can feel Jason relax as I gear up. "You don't know me. You're nothing but a spoiled self-righteous child. You sit so high up on your little pedestal, playing like you're little Ms. Perfect and talking down to all of us mere mortals. Well, fuck that! You're as fucked up as the rest of us. As matter of fact, you're worse because you refuse to acknowledge the fact that you're human, too! You fuck up just like the rest of us or wasn't that you listed as the key note speaker at the Nurse's Ball this year!"

Robin & Brenda gasp, while Sonny steps up to defend her, "Now you see here-"

"Shut the fuck up, _Mr. Corinthos_," I growl, cutting him off. "This is between me and the wannabe Snow White. But if you want a piece of me, you can't get yours, too, you sleazy self-righteous son of a bitch! You don't know me either! No. But I know you'd love to get your hands all over me, you twisted prick! You're got your model girlfriend, but I see right thru you, you filthy bastard. You think I'm trash, but I _know_ given the chance you'd _love_ to roll around in the muck with me, you _pig_. And I'm supposed to be your best friend's girl! Now, who's lower than dirt, Sonny Boy!" He steps back in shock at the accuracy of her assault.

Robin has step back in tears, trying to avoid my righteous fury. "Oh, don't run away, now, princess! You can dish it, but you can't take it. Well, I'm not done with you yet! I'm proving you right! I'm a nasty bitch, who has no problem getting down-and-dirty! And yet, Jason couldn't wait to drop your sanctimonious little self for the likes of me!"

"That's only because you tricked him! Just like the tramp you are!" Robin yelled bravely.

I noticed Jason tensing in anger again, but I shook my head. "I got this twit, babe. You _would_ think some delusional garbage like that! Well, let me tell you a little something, honey. Jason chose me before he knew there was a baby! He _never_ wanted you. It wasn't even a choice! Besides, how long did you think he would put up with your little "school marm" routine? Jason is not stupid and he's not a little boy, which he'd have to stay to be with you. He's a grown man. And let me tell you, I do mean grown, in every way! You missed out, _big time_!"

"You're so _foul_! That's how I know Jason will get rid of you like the garbage you are! Because what we have is bigger than cheap, meaningless, casual sex!" Robin screams.

"Oh, baby. There's nothing cheap, meaningless, or casual about what that man can do in a bed. Let me remind you, he's a very quick study, not to mention creative, but I won't bother with details, princess. I wouldn't want to soil your precious innocence act with a little rough & ready reality! See, that's why you never had Jason and you never will. He doesn't need anyone telling what to do or who to be. And you like living in your little black and white bubble up on that pedestal. You'd never be able to resist laying down the law about what's right and wrong! I can just see you now." I pause, batting eyelashes innocently looking shocked and appalled. "_Oh, no, Jason!_" I gasp. "_You shouldn't do that! That's wrong!_ Give me a break. Enjoy your little fantasy world! But let's get something straight. My family is off limits. You mess with Jason, the baby or me and I will make you wish you were dead! I will rip you to shreds! _God_ will not be able to save you from my wrath!"

"I'm not afraid of you, you evil slut! I will never give up on Jason! Once I get him to see reason, he'll leave you and take the baby. God knows it'll never have a chance at a decent life with _you_ as its mother! You make me sick!" she retorts before slapping me with all her might.

She knocks my face to the side and everyone stills in shock. I see red. "You stupid bitch!" I roar, and then I'm on her before anyone can react. I release all my fear and rage on beating her face and body. "They won't be able to recognize you when I'm through! Where the fuck is my knife?"

Suddenly, I feel Jason and Johnny working together to pull me off her. "Carly!" Jason yells. "Carly." He says again firmly as I close my eyes. "Carly," Jason says, brushing away the tears I hadn't realized had fallen. I open my eyes to see Brenda and Johnny, looking on with concern as Sonny and an unharmed Robin look on with vicious amusement. Jason whispers, "You ok?"

I release the breath I was holding and smile genuinely, gaining confused or suspicious looks from our audience. "I'm fine, Jase. I was just thinking about the baby," I say just loud enough for everyone to hear. _Check!_

"Baby?" Sonny snaps, while Brenda drops into her seat and Robin gasps. Johnny watches with amusement. "What baby?"

"Sonny, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jason explains. "Carly and I are gonna have a baby. We'll be moving in together and raising the baby as a real family."

Sonny's jaw drops and his eyes trail back and forth between us. He opens his mouth to speak as Robin finally faints. He barely keeps her head from hitting the ground. _Check Mate, bitches! That's the game!_


	18. Chapter 15 C: Digest This

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great feedback! Sorry it took so long guys AGAIN. I've been hard at work on this chapter… when the muse would cooperate. So AB is officially on hiatus and my focus will be on my 3-part song series, _Like There's No Tomorrow_; a new chapter story that revisits what I, not so affectionately, call the Blackout/Baby Jake Debacle, _What Happens In The Dark_; and this old faithful, _Forever Changed_.

I want to send special thanks out to a few of my most faithful followers: jasncarlyforever (Bon Voyage!), ModestoChica, and Gallega97. You three have stuck by this tale since the beginning and your outstanding reviews and cravings for more keep me inspired to continue… I have so many other loyal followers, some of whom have already gotten their shout-outs, but know each and everyone of you inspire me to keep going! Especially my fellow authors, like Jade121, thanks for the words of encouragement and inspiration… Last but not least, let me say this chapter was completely re-written as well as the direction of some of the story because of a certain reviewer. Hope you enjoy, MK! (P.S. I never named a certain character in this chapter… Anyone wanna guess who it is? LOL _Hint: Check the reviews/requests. And Jarly Rules can I at least get half of those ten points? I think I earned it…lol_ )

Since we'll have now dealt with Jason's La Famiglia, next chapter, it's time to go home to the Quartermaines!

Sorry if this is a little long and a long time coming. As always, please enjoy & review!

**Chapter 17: Digest This**

I looked over at Carly and had to fight to hide my smile. If the satisfied gleam in her eye was any indication, she had dropped our little bombshell very intentionally and for maximum effect. From the looks of our little group, her endeavor had been successful. I gazed around at each person's reaction. Brenda sat alone staring into space as she tried to absorb the news. Robin had fainted and as usual, Sonny had hurried to her rescue. When my gaze fell on Johnny, he caught my eye and shared in my amusement. He nodded to Sonny & Robin before rolling his eyes. Understanding completely, I found myself once again having to fight to maintain my composure. The anger I felt pulsating through at seeing Robin attacking Carly again was momentarily banked by the comical reactions surrounding me.

"Sonny?" I heard and followed Carly's gaze to the couch where Sonny had deposited Robin's prone form. She seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he answered.

Carly gave me a wide-eyed look as she took my hand and leaned into my shoulder. I smiled slightly giving her quick kiss. She grinned for a second her eyes sparkling as she raised an eyebrow. I nodded my understanding and she buried her face in my shoulder. I leaned close and whispered, "They deserved it. You were on your best behavior for me, but she refused to do the same. Nobody saw fit to try and reign in her garbage, either. I've held my tongue for the last time. I held it as long as I did because I didn't want you to feel more uncomfortable. If you hadn't done what you did, I was ready to put her in her place. Your way may not have been the most satisfying, but the fallout is definitely entertaining."

Her eyes softened & closed as she lifted her face for another kiss. "I love you, do you know that?" she breathed into my mouth, lifting heavy lids. "I really do. Thank you for not being mad at me. Thank you for understanding me. I've never had that before."

"You do now," I promised. "I love you, too."

The sound of Robin's voice interrupted our moment. "It's so strange. It was out of this world, Sonny. I can't even believe it. I had this whole dream and it ended with Jason having gotten himself a girlfriend named Carly pregnant!" She closed her eyes as she shook her head in consternation. She was chuckling softly as she opened her eyes to look at Sonny. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

Sonny's face remained concerned while his eyes filled anew w/ sympathy and pity. "Robin-"

"Sonny?" she whimpers as her face crumples and her eyes dart around until the fall on us. "Oh my GOD!" she cried covering her mouth.

"I think you guys need a minute," Carly said, projecting a total innocence she obviously that only Johnny & I seemed to see through. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

As she turned to go, Robin snapped, "Good riddance! Run away! And this time do us all a favor... Don't bother coming back!"

I seethed, but Carly responded first. "You know what's really funny? I tried that once, but it seems Jason doesn't agree with that solution. I care about him enough to respect his feelings and decisions, instead of trying to lead him around by the nose or trying to force him to make choices because of what I think is best for him. He is a grown man. But you swear that you love him and know him so well." Carly jerked open the door, before halting once more. "No wonder Jason chose to walk away from you... just like he did the Quartermaines. Who needs that kind of love?" She closed the door behind her quietly.

I smirked and caught Johnny's eye. He raised an eyebrow in approval. "Can you get a guard on her?" I asked as the memory of the night we met forced all humor from my bearing. "Discreetly. I think she needs to be alone, but..."

"Gotcha, J," he answered moving quickly out of earshot noting the seriousness of my demeanor. He was on his cell before he was out of sight.

"Jason, how can you let her talk to your family like that?" Robin accused in shock. "She's nothing, but a lying tramp. For all we know you may not even be the father, if she's even pregnant! I mean that's not even possible, you would have had to had sex with her over a month ago for any definitive..." She looked stricken at my stoic expression and raised eyebrow. "How long has this been going on, Jason? How long have you known her and kept it your dirty little secret?"

Seeing my eyes grow colder w/ every word, Sonny interjected. "Robin, calm down. Now, Jason I know you think you care about this Carly person, but are you sure this is your baby she's carrying? Or that she is really pregnant?"

I watched in disgust as they stared back at me assured in their smug, self-righteous opinions of the world. I let my disgusted silence be my answer. I turned to Brenda, who for the first time since in my recollection had remained silent in the midst of this much drama. "How about you? What's your take? I've never known you not to have an opinion or a say."

She returns my cold stare. "You love her, don't you?" I nod, suspiciously. "And you're absolutely sure this is what you want? To build a family with this woman?" I give her a look that she acknowledges with a nod. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then, I guess congratulations are in order. How far along is she?"

Any softening towards her hardened at her question. "Is that your more subtle approach to finding out how long Carly and have been having sex?" I counter.

"No," Brenda snaps. "That's my _subtle_ way of finding out how long it'll be before I know whether I'll be shopping for a little boy or a little girl. When have you _ever_ known me to be subtle? I am about as subtle as you are. I always have been and I don't see a point in bothering to pretend otherwise now."

"She says she's due in a little under eight months, so 5 weeks," I offer, dropping all hostility towards her as I read the truth in her words. _Huh. Never figured she'd be the one of these three to accept the news so easily._ "Carly didn't want to wait too long for the first appointment, but she was worried about Sonny, Lila, Emily and other people I care about finding out & hearing it from anyone, but me. She said with news this big, they should hear it firsthand, instead through the gossips."

Brenda nodded, smiling slightly, "She's right. It's better firsthand, although I wish you could have prepared me a little more. But whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think Carly was right about another thing. I need some air and I think a walk would be an excellent idea. I'm gonna see if I can catch up to her." As she passes me, she whispers in an undertone, "Good luck." She reaches for her coat and turns to Sonny, who is consoling a crying Robin. "Babe, I need some air. I'll be right back."

He frowns still annoyed that she had accepted the news so easily. "Sure. Take a guard, ok?"

"No problem," she tosses out over her shoulder as she leaves.

I return my focus to the two people who had meant the most to me since the accident who erased Jason Quartermaine and created me. I had come to count on them more than almost anyone, but looking at them in that moment, I saw two complete strangers for the first time since the day we met.

* * *

><p><em>Who did these people think they were?<em> I fumed. _Especially little Princess Robin._ My thoughts raced as I walked aimlessly through the night. _They think they're so much better than me, but they aren't. I could show them. Kill their high & mighty attitudes and knock them off their high horses._ I sighed shaking my head and looking around for the first time. I realized that I had reached the docks by autopilot. My body began tensing up in apprehension when I noticed a beautiful pregnant woman standing near the edge of the pier staring out at the water. While the part of me that still remembered and feared the docks after my attack urged me to run all the way back to the safety of the penthouse, I found them ignored by some gut deep need to get closer. It was as if this moment would have a greater meaning later. The last time I'd felt that was with Jason.

She seemed like something straight out of a novel or a movie. She looked so serene standing there all alone. The wind picked up causing her riotous brown curls to take flight and her long delicate pink dress to press against her body. There was something so ethereal about the picture she presented, as if she were a ghost or an angel. I realized suddenly that I had been moving ever closer, when she looked up at me and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," I responded awkwardly, feeling ungainly and out of place. "Sorry to bother. I'm probably interrupting you. I just wanted to—"

"No. You're fine," she rushes to reassure me. "I didn't realize how much I was craving company until I felt your presence. As much as I love this little one, I guess his company alone isn't enough." As her laughter filled the night, I felt my discomfort ease.

"I kind of thought I wanted to be alone, too," I answered. "But I guess maybe I just need to a breather from them."

"Really?" She smiled gently, raising an eyebrow. "And who prey tell are 'they'? if you don't mind me asking."

I smirked, turning to look out over the water. "Well tonight is a kind of 'Meet the Family' night. Unfortunately, my boyfriend happens estranged from most of his biological family so we went to have dinner with the one he's chosen for himself. Only problem, that included his sorta ex-girlfriend and his best friend/brother/mentor/father figure type person. Although his girlfriend's not so bad," I explain.

She frowns slightly in confusion, "Sounds like quite a mess. Wait. How is someone sort of an ex-girlfriend? I thought you either were or you weren't."

I find myself ready to open up for the second or maybe third time tonight. _I hope this doesn't mean I'm going soft._ "When my boyfriend became estranged from his family, he ended building his own. She was his first friend, but she also thought she was his girlfriend. Unfortunately, my babe is not good at picking up certain signals. He's one of those guys who's really logic-based. A linear thinker. So the subtle nuances of a boy-girl relationship are completely lost on him. Thus, he never caught onto the fact the she thought they were more, which is where I come in. Add to the fact, that the mentor is dear friends with the non-ex. And you have a dinner from HELL. It was very tight-knit almost incestuous little bunch. If it had been the way everybody else thought it was, it would've been best friends dating best friends. I mean, Robin & Brenda are tight. Robin's the non-ex."

She jolted slightly. "Wow. No wonder you need to get away. I can only imagine that had to be some dinner."

"Oh, honey, it was. At least Brenda was reasonable and tried to play fair. And thank God for Johnny, Jason's other best friend. He saved me from a murder charge," I acknowledge with a sigh. I notice the tension building in her. "You ok? Is it the baby?"

"No," she promised, hesitantly. "It's just—I was in an accident and I developed some amnesia. Fortunately, my memory seems to be returning slowly but surely. It's just those names: Brenda and Robin. They seemed so familiar." She shook her head. "It is very frustrating, but my doctors have assured me that if I follow where my memories lead I'll eventually get them all back. So here I am in Port Charles."

"Wow. That is so strange. You're the second person I've met with memory loss or amnesia. As a matter of fact, my boyfriend has permanent memory loss due to an accident. It's what caused the original estrangement between him and his family from what I can tell," I explain.

"Wow. That is odd," she acknowledges with a smile.

"Carly!" a voice calls from the darkness.

"Sounds like you're being pulled back in for the next act of Dinner from Hell," she quips.

"Yeah," I laugh.

"I'm getting a little tired. Doctors say I need my rest for this little one," she says.

"I guess I better go back because my doctor told me I'll be needing my rest too."

"Congratulations, Carly," she grinned taking my hand. "I hope I see you around."

"This is a pretty small town so look forward to it," I joke as she turns to leave. I hear my name called again and I turn to see the petite brunette standing there. "Brenda?"

"Well, I figured they were gonna need to talk and I didn't have the energy to play mediator. I can't blame Jason for being angry, but I did not want to have it turned on me either."

I raised an eyebrow. "Makes sense. But won't Robin have something to say when you get back?"

"If I'm lucky, I'll get the silent treatment," she mumbles, covering her mouth when she realizes what she said.

I burst out laughing. "I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." She smiles self-deprecatingly. "So I think I owe you congratulations."

"Thank you," I grin, resting my hand on my belly. "We truly appreciate that. But can we go back? I was the idiot who didn't grab her jacket on the way out."

"No worries." Brenda tilts her head to the guard standing nearby. "I'm sure we can talk him out of his for the walk back. Anyway, I was thinking we should get together and go shopping for the Nurse's Ball. Just the two of us. I'll help you pick out something so perfect that even if you're showing by then you'll still look fantastic."

"How can I say no to that? It's not everyday a girl gets offered the opportunity to go shopping one-on-one with a model who has Olympic-level talents."

That earned me a laugh. "I like you. I can't help it."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. Let's go," I giggle as she wraps her arm through mine. We head back towards Harborview Towers and all I can think is that it looks like I may end up with a friend or two for once. Who'd have thought?

* * *

><p>As I stared Robin and Sonny, I felt myself growing more distant. With Robin, it was easy and like flipping a light switch. Not so with Sonny because some part of me wanted to believe she was leading him to this. I wanted to believe that his sense of loyalty to Robin was skewing his view of reality. However, I was becoming afraid that was not the case. Where the distance with Robin had been sad &amp; instantaneous, he could feel the rift building brick by brick and it was more painful by far.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked shocked to hear my own voice. "You _are_ the same man who taught me to honor women and to treat them with respect, right? Yet I bring the woman I love more than anything—the woman pregnant with my _child_ into your home in good faith and what respect have you shown her… where was her honor?"

"Jason—" Sonny's widen as he rushes to explain himself.

"No," I say coldly throwing up my hand to make it clear that I haven't finished. "I've given you chances to prove me right. And to prove to me that you are a man of honor, but every time you two disrespected Carly or allowed _her_ to dishonor my woman. By doing so, you dishonored and disrespected me. I hoped you would see reason when you found out about my child, but no. Your first reaction is to question its existence and paternity? You have no faith in me at all! No respect for me outside of the business!"

"Look, Jason," Sonny began urgently.

"Don't bother, Sonny!" Jason roared. "Let's be clear! Carly is _carrying_ _my __**child**_. We are _going_ to be a family. So until you can show _my_ family the respect they deserve—the respect I _always_ shown you and yours, this relationship will be strictly business. Call me, when the Sonny I knew, trusted, and respected decides to stop being manipulated by _her_."

"Jason, no!" Robin cried tearfully leaning past a stunned Sonny. "You have to understand! Don't let that tramp ruin your relationship with everyone who cares about you. She is _manipulating_ you. Can't you see? Sonny loves you! I love you! You can't let her do this. Who will you have besides her if you let her get away with trying to destroy our bonds?"

"Well, I don't know what to respond to first so let me start by saying we—you and I—_have_ no bond. Your betrayal has seen to that. I can't believe that you would try to play Sonny and me against each other after swearing to be my friend and to care about me." Jason hissed coldly. "Let me be clear. You are _nothing_ to me now. You have disrespected me and my family for the last time. While Carly showed you respect and honored my relationship with both of you, when it killed her to do it, you trashed her at every turn. Not to mention, you concocted this farce of a dinner and got Sonny to go along with. And for what? To teach me a lesson about how stupid you think I am that I can't make any decisions of my own without your sage advice? Get over yourself, Robin! You were never that important to me. And you've just spent the night insulting the only woman who is."

"Jason!" Carly appealed, hurrying to my side with a wide-eyed Brenda following carefully behind. "Don't do this! Not for me. Babe, at least give yourself until tomorrow to calm down before you say things you can't take back. Please babe!"

"Carly, you and this baby are my world," I told her staring deeply into her eyes. "No one gets to hurt you or make you feel bad. Anyone who thinks the have that right is _no friend of mind_."

"But, Jase!" she gasps, looking up at me worriedly.

"Let's go," I propose. "We still need to see Lila and Emily tonight and you must be getting tired." She nods and we turn to leave. She mouths _I'm sorry_ to Brenda who nods her understanding.

"Ah!" Johnny, who has been watching the show from the sidelines, interjects with an obvious awkwardness. "I'm just gonna go." He follows us into the hall.

As the door closes behind them, Johnny hisses, "What were you thinking? Dude, you've been Sonny's right hand. You think he's gonna trust you enough now to keep moving up in the business." I look at him in confusion and he shakes his head. "Man, I'm gonna pray for you. Carls, talk some sense to your man when you get a chance, ok? I'm goin' to bed."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Brenda asked as the door closed. "Did either of you think to apologize?"<p>

"Apologize for what?" Sonny asks. "Looking out for him? I don't see what the problem is?"

"Babe!" Brenda cried incredulously. "How can you not realize how bad this is? You do realize that you insulted him, right?" When all she received was a blank stare, she shook her head. "Babe, the whole reason Jason cut the Quartermaines out of his life is because they were too controlling and they refused to trust him to make his own decisions about his life! How is what happened here tonight any different? And Robin! What happened to making friends with Jason?"

"Well, that tramp—" Robin shrieked.

"That 'tramp', as you call her, has neither done nor said one wrong word to you. Meanwhile you spent the night looking like a manipulative shrew. Of course, Jason took her side." Brenda threw her hands up in exasperation. "Add to that, there's a baby involved, but did either of you even _consider_ backing down? _NO!_ You start throwing insults about paternity & the existence a baby being a lie! Did you consider the fact that Jason is basically incapable of lying as well as being a walking, talking lie detector? Come on! If she is a manipulative tramp like you say, she's a hell a lot smarter than either of you. Because he trusts her above all else, now, and he'll defend her to the death, while you two… well Sonny, you've tarnished you friendship and you're gonna have to work to fix it. And Robin, I suggest you go to Yale or as far away as you can get because it's gonna be a very long time before he'll ever considers trusting you to even be an acquaintance. If he ever gives you another shot at all! Ugh!" She threw up he hands in frustration again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have headache and jetlag so there is a bottle aspirin and a certain pillow calling my name. Good night."

Sonny and Robin look at each other. Robin leans forward and a frown knits across Sonny's forehead as he turns away and goes into the kitchen. Robin's face falls and drops her face into her hands and cries.


	19. Chapter 16: The Quartermaine Experience

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for all the great feedback! At long lat, I have finished my first EVER Quartermaine chapter… I had to rewrite what I originally had because my son though it would be fun to decorate it with soda… Paper & ink + liquid = REWRITES! There goes all of that hard work. Fortunately, I had a lot of the scene was still in my head. It was just so hard to write it well. Those nutty Quartermaines can be very overwhelming, but to balance that many interesting personalities and get the dynamic right was a LOT easier said than done. Especially if you'd already managed it, and found yourself having to redo it from memory. Oh well, I guess that's just my luck, right now!**

**Thanks again to all of my faithful readers for all of the great reviews. I love hearing what you think. My outline was destroyed in the soda debacle that took out the original version of this story so while I can remember most of where I was going with it, it's a little up in the air right now as far as this story's direction… It may become more and more of an ensemble piece that is Jarly focused or not… I guess we'll see. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: The Quartermaine Experience**

Jason helped me of his motorcycle as I stared at what lay before me with fresh eyes. "This is the Quartermaine Estate," I whispered in awe. "This is where you grew up."

"No," he asserted, putting his arm around me. "This is where Jason _Quartermaine_ grew up. All I remember of this place was that I couldn't wait to get away from it."

I shook my head reorienting myself before looking at Jason. "Sorry. Sometimes, I totally forget about the accident and that you don't remember having a childhood."

He shook his head and his face softened as he looked into my eyes. "That's what I love so much about you. You never look at me and see the accident or someone damaged. To you, I'm just Jason."

"There is no 'just' about it. Jason Morgan is the best man I've ever known," I assure him with a smile. "There is no way this Jason Quartermaine guy could ever compare to you. I'm in love with the best man there ever was."

His mouth came down to mine. "You make me want to prove that you're right. I love you," he whispered before stealing one more kiss. "Let's go get this over with so we can go home and I can have you all to myself."

I grinned happily and kissed him quickly gaining a questioning look. "You called my place home. I like that you already feel comfortable thinking of the apartment as ours. That means you're already making the transition in your head." I look away feeling dumb. "You probably think that's stupid."

"There is NOTHING stupid about you," he assures me. "I like that it makes you happy. I want to learn all of the ways to make you happy."

"Well, I am all yours anytime to practice on. So let's hurry it up so we can go home," I giggle taking his hand from my waist and leading him to the front door. As I raised my hand to knock, my confidence wavered and Jason reached around me to knock instead. His head dropped in annoyance as a voice bellowed, "Will you do the job you are being grossly overpaid for and answer that infernal door. Although who would have the bad taste to be calling at this hour is beyond me."

I frown trying to place the voice as Jason whispers, "And this is why I usually sneak in to see Lila or Emily. If I wasn't concerned with you and the baby..."

"Thank you for worrying about us," I acknowledge leaning back into his chest.

"Always," he says as the door opens, revealing a tall, slender dark-haired man dressed to the nines.

"Hey, Jason, welcome," he said jovially. "And you too. Ms. Roberts, right?"

"Yes. Reginald, right?" I acknowledged suddenly remembering Monica's birthday party. "We worked together for Monica's surprise birthday party last year, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" he said with a smile. "They're still talking about that one. You guys can follow me. Ms. Lila is waiting in the solarium with tea service."

"Thanks, Reginald," Jason nodded and began following his lead. Once the butler's back was turned, Jason turned to me giving me a questioning look.

"When I was first trying to get Bobbie to like me, I was sucking up to Monica who is one of her closest friends," I explained in a hushed voice. "I helped orchestrate a surprise party. It was like a year ago. WAY before I met you. Actually, if I hadn't twisted my ankle that night while changing, we might have met since I was headed to Jake's."

As he nodded his understanding, a door to our right burst open revealing Edward Quartermaine. "Well, Reginald, who was at the door? And what did they want?" He stopped short when he saw us—or Jason, rather—standing in the foyer. "What is that-that miscreant doing here? Back to steal the silver? Or have you finally decided to admit your mistake and beg your way back into the fold because if so I believe we could put that ugly time—"

"Father? Who is it? And why were you yelling about the silver again?" Dr. Alan Quartermaine asked as he entered the foyer and saw Jason. "Jason? Oh son, it is so good to see you. What brings you by so late? Not that there is ever a time when you aren't welcome here. This is your home as much as anyone else's... Always."

"Jason? Come on, Dad. Why would Jason come here, especially so late," AJ's voice followed his father's moments later. His eyes widen when he saw us. "Jason? Wow, it's good to see you, bro. What brings you by? Wait. Carly Roberts? What are you doing here?"

"Well, by the way she and Jason are holding hands, Junior, I'd think it would be obvious." This remark came from another tall brunette man, who immediately smiled and extended his hand first to Jason and then to me. "Hello, Jason. Ms. Roberts, I'm Ned Ashton, it's nice to meet you."

"Hey Ned," Jason said greeting someone for the first time since Reginald with more than a look of annoyance. I nodded my greeting unsure how to proceed.

"So, Junior, do you need us to draw you a map? Or can you see that Jason brought her here?" His dimples flashing as he grinned sardonically at AJ.

"Thanks for the observation, Ned," AJ snapped snidely. "I think that if I want to ask my neighbor a question that that's obviously my right without me having to explain my reasons."

"Ms. Roberts, excuse the rudeness of my father and I in not addressing you sooner," Alan interjected politely. "I can only say that the surprise of seeing Jason here momentarily distracted me from acknowledging your presence."

"Oh! No worries, Dr. Quartermaine," I answer pleasantly. _This family is nuts... and hysterical as long as you can keep up._ "I know how distracting Jason can be." Jason raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a smirk of amusement. I grinned right back.

Our flirting was interrupted by Edward's attempt to sweeten me up. "Alan's right, my dear. We were quite remiss in our treatment of such a lovely and delightful young lady. I remember you, little girl, and you were invaluable in throwing Monica's surprise party. It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear girl, but what brings you by at this late hour?" _What are you up to, you old coot?_

"I thought it was obvious that Jason brought her, Grandfather," Ned retorted.

I had to bite my lip to hold my laughter. "It is certainly a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Quartermaine, although I'm surprised you even remember me considering it was over a year ago."

"Nonsense!" he huffed merrily in my direction before casting Ned the evil eye. "As a matter of fact, I do believe I remember telling you to dispense with that Mr. Quartermaine nonsense and call me Edward."

I forced myself to blush while giving my most innocent, shy smile. "Right. Edward. Well, Jason brought me here—"

"Ah! Edward, I see it's you who have waylaid my guests," a voice raspy with age called out. We all turned to see Lila Quartermaine had joined us. "I know that it is late, but I am so glad you came, my dears. Jason, darling."

It was suddenly clear that when speaking of the iron fist in the velvet glove, this kind-hearted woman was the very definition. One word from this delicate matriarch and all of the tension and reserve in Jason melted away. I had only ever seen a similar response from... me, when we're alone. He moved to kneel in front of her chair. "Good evening, Grandmother. I'm sorry it's so late, but I felt it was important. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Carly Roberts. Carly, this is my grandmother, Lila Morgan Quartermaine."

I took that as my cue and stepped forward. "Mrs. Quartermaine, it is so wonderful to see you again. You probably don't remember me from the one time we met at your daughter-in-law's party," I ramble feeling genuinely nervous again. _She is such a grand lady. God, I hope she likes me. She probably hates me. Great. I've probably embarrassed Jason in front of her._

"I most certainly do, my dear. It was as lovely to meet you then as it is delightful to see you again now," she assured me genuinely as Jason stood and slid an arm around my waist pressing a kiss to my cheek.

My sense of ease was short-lived and I leaned up to whisper, "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I met her and that I'm AJ's neighbor."

He pressed a kiss to my temple to disguise his response. "Stop worrying. We're fine." I raised an eyebrow in question. "Really. We can talk about it later if you want." I nodded into his shoulder, feeling a little dizzy.

"What's this about Carly being your girlfriend," AJ interjected quickly. "If you're running some kind of scam, leave Carly out of it, Jason. She's a good person, and it's one thing for you to decide to get involved with Sonny, but leave her out of it. I've known Carly since I moved into that building and she's never mentioned you. Besides, what about Robin? You do know about Robin, don't you, Carly?"

"Of course, I do, AJ," I answer hoping to do damage control and avoid a confrontation. "We just had dinner with her actually. We chose not to put a label on anything until recently. We were taking our time and seeing where things were going to go before going public. Jase knows all about me and I know all about him. We don't have any secrets from each other."

"See, Junior. Jason clearly knows the importance of honesty in relationships. And if Robin and Carly are ok with him dating both of them, who are we to judge?" Ned inserts, slapping AJ on the shoulder. _I hope he was just attempting to get a dig in at AJ's expense. Better nip that joke in the bud._

"No," I quickly interject. "Robin and Jason were only _FRIENDS_. Jason and I are exclusive."

"Carly, don't bother," Jason sighed. "It's getting late and they're gonna think what they're gonna think."

"But, Jase—" I began only to be cut off.

"Yes, let the young lady speak, you hooligan," Edward groused. "Someone needs to defend her honor if you won't."

"Edward!" Lila and I admonished, at the same time.

"What?" He blustered defensively.

"Thank you for wanting to defend me, Mr. Q, but that won't be necessary for three reasons," I assure him. "Firstly, I can take care of myself. Secondly, Jason is the last person in the world I would need to be defended from and he knows I can take care of myself. And lastly, as usual, Jason is right. Now is not the time. It's getting late and we've certainly spent enough time disrupting everyone's evenings, so how about we just go with Ms. Lila and have our visit as planned, ok?" I rested my hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He nodded obviously flustered by my attention. "If you say so, my dear. I would never want to deprive my dearest Lila of such a charming guest."

"Thank you, my love," She said eyeing me carefully, but with approval. "Show's over dears. I'll be taking my guests back to the solarium with me."

Everyone rushed to say their goodnights, when yet another voice came out of the woodwork. _How many of these damn Quartermaines are there?_ "Jason?" Monica said ringing with equal parts shock and delight. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were here? Have you all forgotten whose house this is? Jason, dear, I'm so glad to see you." She hurried down the stairs obviously intent on connecting with her son. Only with her every step, I could feel Jason's tension building.

Fortunately, Alan intercepted Monica as she drew closer. "Jason brought his girlfriend to visit with Mother," he explained.

She clung to her husband's arm coming to an awkward stop. "Oh. Where _is_ Robin?" she asked looking around. _Wrong answer, Monica._

AJ chose that moment to chime in, "It would seem that their budding friendship was nothing more than just that because he's just introduced my neighbor, Carly Roberts as his girlfriend."

I felt her eyes latch onto me like a heat-seeking laser beam filled with distaste vaguely masked by her genuine surprise. "Hi, Dr. Quartermaine," I say politely as I massage Jason's hand to calm him. I can feel the beginnings of a headache throbbing at my temples. On any other occasion, I would be lapping this situation up and having a ball playing the angles. Unfortunately, after the night I'd had already, all I felt was drained.

"Hello, Carly," she responds with an icy civility that made it sound like she was really saying _Die Bitch_. "I had no idea you were so well acquainted with _both_ of my sons."

I decide to avoid the fight by being as straightforward as possible. "Well, AJ and I are neighbors, but I didn't even know Jase was your son until recently. I never met Jason Quartermaine so I never knew him or had any clue he and my Jason were once the same man."

As I allowed more and more of my weight to rest on him, Jason pulled me closer, and a frown began stretching across his forehead. "You, ok?" he whispered, resting a gentle hand against my tummy.

"I'm fine," I reassure hi softly. "Just a little tired. I could use a little time off my feet." No sooner than the words were out of my mouth, Jason sweeps me into his arms. "Jase!" I squeal, only to be carried into the living room and placed on the couch.

Kneeling in front of me, he rests one hand against my cheek and the other over my stomach. "You're sure you are _both_ ok, right? You _and_ the baby?" I rest my hands over each of his, but before I can say anything, a gasp cuts into our moment.

"Baby?" Monica wheezes, and both of our heads whip around to stare at our eavesdropper. "What do you mean, baby?" I can feel my eyes bug and turn back to Jason, leaning into his shoulder as chaos erupts behind Monica as her words register.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as they all start to throw questions at us at lightening speed. I shake my head silently letting him know I don't blame him for anything.

A sharp whistle cut threw the ruckus abruptly, and everyone turned to see Reginald standing beside Lila with Emily on her other side. "Thank you, Reginald," Emily says. "Now as for the rest of you, Grandmother would like a moment with Jason and Carly. So if you can all leave them alone, maybe Grandmother can clear all this up because it's obvious there's been some misunderstanding, right Jason?"

"Emily," Lila says in an effort to silence the girl.

"You're right, Grandmother." She turns to both of us, and apologizes, "I'm sorry. I should have waited until we were alone. So would you all please leave?"

"This is my house," Monica grumbles as she leaves with Alan, AJ, Ned, and an even more reluctant Edward. "He's my son. I should be in there when he explains himself."

"I know, honey," Alan says as the door closes behind them.

The room remains silent for a few moments longer as we all stare at the door. Finally, Reginald speaks up, "I'm going to go out there and make sure they don't listen at the door." He exits to find the lot of them bunched right in front of the door. "Move or I'll tell Lila," we heard before the door closed behind him.

Jason and I share a look before he turns the two people left amongst the Quartermaines who represent family to him. "First, Emily, I want you to meet Carly. She's my girlfriend."

Emily gave us both a look of complete shock. "But what about Robin, Jase? You two are in love!" she asked angrily. "Does she know you've been cheating on her and that you've got this slut pregnant?"

"Emily!" Lila gasped, her displeasure evident.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother," Emily continued. "But that's what she is! A home-wrecking slut who got between Jason and the woman he loves by tricking him into getting her pregnant!"

_No, this little girl didn't!_ I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body along with rage as I jump to my feet and lunge in her direction. Jason grabs me in the knick of time to hold me back. "You look here, little girl!"

"Carly," Jason begs.

"Jason, I have had enough of this tonight!" I snap. "I know she's your little sister and you love her, but if you don't handle her, so help me God, I will."

"Bring it, tramp!" Emily taunts smugly.

"Enough, Emily!" Jason roars, shocking her silence before turning back to me. "Calm down. This can't be good for the baby. So sit down." I take a deep breath and nod return to my seat and biting my tongue until I'm afraid it will bleed. "What is wrong with you? Let me make a few things clear to you. She didn't break Robin and I up because we were never dating to begin with. At best, we were friends. Now, you, on the other hand, just insulted the woman I love and the mother of my child. You owe her an apology."

"Jason—" she starts to object.

"No, Emily," Lila cuts her off. "I can't begin to imagine what has gotten into you, but you will apologize to Carly. You behavior has been disgraceful. I am shocked and appalled that you speak so to a virtual stranger who has done nothing to harm you or this family."

"But, Grandmother," she tries.

"But nothing. Is something wrong with your ears as well as your manners?" Lila asks. "Apologize to Carly."

"I'm sorry for going off on you, Carly," she apologizes insincerely.

"Look, we don't know each other, but we have a few things in common," I begin trying to maintain my composure and turn this around._ Only for Jason and the baby… Otherwise I destroy this brat!_

"Like what?" she scoffs.

I roll my eyes. "Like your brother and the fact that we both love him. Or this baby. You're gonna be an aunt, and whether we like each other or not, that makes us family. So I will endeavor to be civil if you will. We may never like each other. I can admit that I can make someone dislike, or even hate, me with very little effort, and to be honest, you've just proven you can too." I take a deep breath. "But I say we call a truce for the people we mutually care about. If it turns out you still hate me after getting to know me, so be it. But be clear, my priority is my family and that is Jason and this baby. Don't think I'm gonna put up with any of your crap, especially if I think it will hurt my family."

She rolls her eyes, but after a moment, heaves a sigh. "That sounds fair. I am sorry, though, for jumping to conclusions and calling you names. It wasn't right or fair to make assumptions about anything to do with you and my brother when I don't even know the whole story."

"I accept your apology, and I even respect you for trying to protect your brother. Now, you just need to realize I'm not who you need to protect him from."

She nods, and Lila choose that moment to move forward, "I hope you'll include me in that new family you and Jason are building."

I laughed, "I think that goes without saying, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Call me, Lila dear," she insists. "We are about to be family after all."

I smile and dip my head in acknowledgment. Jason breaks the companionable silence, "I am sorry you both had to hear it like this. I wanted to tell you myself about Carly and the baby."

"No offense, Jason. I'm done being a brat, I promise," Emily assures. "But I'm just a little confused. I thought you and Robin were together and falling in love, but you're saying you two didn't even have that kind of relationship."

"Why would you think that?" he asked. "Why did everyone think that? I saw her as a friend. There was about five minutes when I saw the possibility of more, but she wasn't over Stone and it passed. I guess I just missed all of these signs people keep talking about."

"Well, you do have a legitimate excuse," I said innocently, while everyone in the room tenses up. "Boys are dumb." Lila and Emily burst out laughing. "I mean, if that's not enough of an excuse, I guess you could always blame it on the brain damage." I looked up into his smiling face and knew that no matter what I had to go through it would be worth it to keep this man in my life.


	20. Chapter 17: Love Hangover

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great feedback! At long last, I have finished my most recent chapter… Work has been nuts… Schedule changes, longer hours, crazy new rules, oh my! Not to mention family demands... *sigh* Life can never just be simple… But I'm back!

But, I have been busy with others things as well! It is the BEST news! Especially for those of you who miss the Hotzone & JarlyLove [dot] com. A new site dedicated to our ALL-TIME FAVE star-crossed duo will be opening soon! I've posted the link now and it's set to open officially September 1, 2011... SOOOOO excited! It will be an exclusive home for ALL Jarly fans & their fanfiction! You'll be able to find never before posted fics there so get ready! It's a site run by IlovetowriteSMP, so if you love Sara's stories... prepare to be dazzled! But she won't be alone... If you love Jarly and have some new ideas that will need a home, it's coming super soon.

... You can go to my author page if this link doesn't show up or connect...

So stoked... I'm working on a few ideas myself because to kick off it's grand opening there will be 30 days of Jarly. Each day an author will provide a new fic or an update to a multi-part story exclusively about Jarly! You can register starting now and feel free to join the fun... I've spent my fair share of time communing with other Jarly supporters and feeding my muse! Hope to see you there!

Thanks again to all of my faithful readers for being so patient and for all of the great reviews. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Love Hangover<strong>

He woke up feeling like his head was throbbing and full of industrial grade cotton. He'd woken up feeling this way before, but never without drinking himself into oblivion the night before. It almost didn't make going to bed sober seem worth it. He groaned as he rolled out of bed & into the shower. Last night had been as much of a shock to his system as fifth of Jack. No, it was more, not to mention a serious blast from the past that he could have lived without.

He had never believed he would be here again. He had gone there to talk to his father, when Grandfather had, of course, come barging into the living room & their conversation with Ned, of all people, in tow. It had quickly fallen into its usual rhythm of a "Join ELQ/Bash AJ" session. Nothing new, except this time his father had tried jumping to his defense for once. But he should have known. He should have felt it because things were way too focused on him and there were actually positive things to be said.

As usual, enter the Golden Boy to grab all of the attention. Normally, AJ wouldn't have cared that much since it was par for the course for him. But this time he was there to introduce his pregnant girlfriend. Even that might not have been so bad, but to add insult to injury, that pregnant girlfriend just had to be Carly Roberts… the object of his own affections. She had stood there as demurely as he had ever seen her.

He had seen her standing there glowing, but had chalked it up to her usual radiance. He had wanted to do nothing more that to sweep her away from the sheer insanity that was Casa de Quartermaine, when suddenly Ned's sardonic voice had put a pin in that dream by pointing out what he had himself completely missed. Her death grip on his brother. AJ could remember feeling his heart drop all over again as he stepped out of the shower and began dressing. The closeness between them had been evident and it was clear that what everyone had _believed_ he had with Robin was what he seemed to have in truth with Carly. It was there in his reactions to Carly, which were basically the exact opposite of the way he'd been with Robin. Seeing him with Carly made the differences as clear as night and day. With Robin, he'd been quiet, reflective and aloof, while he was quick to react and interact with Carly. While Robin had clung to an aloof Jason like a vine, Jason clung to Carly just as much as she did him. It was a shock to the system because in Jason's unguarded moments, he could almost see his brother again in the man he had become.

But he knew what that was like. Who wouldn't be that way with a woman like Carly? AJ had let his guards down with her in a way he never had with anyone else. They had become fast friends since he'd met her the day he moved in. He was halfway to being in love with her himself, so he certainly couldn't fault his brother's taste. She was gorgeous, funny, insightful, sexy, smart, and fun. She was everything you could imagine the love of your life could be. Not to say she was perfect, but she was down-to-earth and real in a way that most women of his acquaintance never were. He'd noticed Dr. Jones sniffing around her, and had planned to test the waters, but now it would seem that his brother once again got the girl. He could almost feel badly for the good doctor, as now they would have something to commiserate over. Except with Tony being married to Bobbie, and with them sharing a child, he found he just couldn't sympathize with his plight. At least one possible disaster would be averted. It was like Keesha all over again. He'd seen her first, but she'd been hesitant. Then comes good ol' Jason to completely sweep her off her feet… right out from under AJ's nose. Funny, it felt worse this time because he had gotten to know Carly and could almost picture a life with kids and a house of their own. But instead, his precious brother swept in once again and took it away. All of those hopes and dreams would be Jason's with Carly.

He strolled out of his bedroom, toweling his hair. "Jason!" he heard a voice squeal. He frowned and drifted towards the front door. He hesitated before peeking through his peephole, already sure he didn't want to know. He was right. Jason stood bent over Carly's neck groaning as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and laughed. When Jason lifted his head, he was chuckling and placing her back on her feet. She grinned up at him with a smile so bright AJ was momentarily too blinded to notice her haphazardly belting her tissue-thin robe. AJ dropped his head to the smooth, cool surface of the door when his brother began kissing his dream girl.

"I have to go, Carly," came the muffled growl.

AJ decided to take just one more peek in time to see Jason leave as Carly waves from her seductive pose in the doorway of her apartment. Once the sound of the elevators doors closing was heard, Carly turned toward AJ's door with her arms crossed under her chest. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," she quipped with a smirk.

He sighed his defeat and opened his door. "How'd you know?" he asked genuinely perplexed.

"You mean besides the intense sensation of being watched? That's not enough?" she joked one hand on her hip while still leaning provocatively against the doorjamb. His eyes were immediately drawn to the expanse of flesh exposed by her gaping robe. Unfortunately, the view was all too brief because as soon as she recognized the direction of his gaze, she closed her robe tightly belting the flimsy scrap of silk again.

Gesturing wildly with a smirk firmly in place, she demanded, "Eyes up! God, you are such a guy, AJ! Come on." She turned on her bare heel and reentered her apartment confidently assuming he would follow.

She was right in her assumption because he did. "As opposed to what, exactly?"

"A friend?" she replied at the doorway to her bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable while I get dressed."

"Don't bother on my account," AJ muttered.

Popping her head around the door, she called back, "What was that?" "I said I thought I was both," he lied quickly.

She grinned raising an eyebrow at him. "Mm-hmm. You are both! However, you are distinctly more guy than friend this morning. And I think I know why." She slipped back out of sight while he panicked and tried to figure out how to explain himself. "You're horny and you need to get laid," she called matter-of-factly. _You have no idea_, he thought.

"As your friend, I feel that I should help you out with that," she continued, returning to the living room in a short white skirt and a tight blue sweater that bared her midriff. She ran a hand through her hair seductively, her eyes twinkling, as she added, "I'm gonna make sure you are completely satisfied."

"You are?" he rasped desperately.

"Absolutely!" she asserted, sitting beside him on the couch. "Just as soon as I can find you a new girlfriend or at least someone you can keep on the side."

He closed his eyes tightly to hide his disappointment. "No." he emphasized. "I can handle my sex life just fine on my own thank you very much! If and when I decide to start dating, it'll be on my terms."

"Fine," she pouted. "Then let me be your wingman—er, woman. We'll pick up some available hottie and you can work off some of that pent up energy with a little reckless fun. If not for Jason, I'd even volunteer my services, but only with the stipulation that you couldn't fall in love."

"You're kidding," AJ gaped.

"Nope. What's a little sexy fun between friends?" she tossed out obviously not bothered by the idea of casual sex between friends. "But there is a Jason and we need to find you someone just as great!"

* * *

><p>I met him outside of Kelly's with our usuals.<p>

"Maybe we should start calling you Lucky," Johnny chuckled. "I mean from the looks of you, you and Carly definitely had much better night after you left the penthouse."

"I hope you didn't call me here to talk about my sex life," I sighed. "Because if that's, I would much rather get back to it than talk to you about it. Carly has been testing my memory. And let me tell you if they had used her method of testing when I was in the hospital, I'd have enjoyed my stay a hell of a lot better."

"I didn't think you saw Dr. Jones that way," Johnny joked, earning a fist to his stomach. "I deserved that," he half-gasped, half-laughed.

"Now, as entertaining as that was, if that's all I'd like to get home to Carly," I responded, ready to go.

"No." Johnny stopped him, rubbing his midsection. "This is about business."

I frowned, "What's up?"

"There's a lot of things going on right now," he answered becoming serious. "The Rivera family is gearing up to go after Sonny for Lily's death. They think he knew about the bomb and sent her to her death so he could be with Brenda, but keep the business."

"That's crazy!" I exclaim. "She was pregnant with his kid!"

"I know that, and you know that," Johnny responded. "But he's already engaged to Brenda and it's only been, what? A month and a half? It looks bad and they're grieving."

"So what now?" I asked. "Does Sonny know?"

"Yeah," answered. "And we have reason to believe he's thinking about leaving."

"And going where?" I asked in confusion. "What about Brenda? What about the business?"

"Well, it seems the plan was to have the wedding and then for him & Brenda to runaway to the island," he explained. "He was even grooming his successor."

I frowned in confusion. "Who?"

"You," Johnny replied stoically staring me in the eye.

"Me? Why me?" I demanded. "What about you or Reynaldo? You've been in the business longer. Why not—"

"Jason, you're the logical choice. You're Sonny's most trusted man," Johnny asserted. "You're a natural at this business. You have a mind like a computer, and you know how to keep your mouth shut. You've earned a lot of respect very quickly. Almost no one knows this, but me, Rey, Sonny, and Benny. If we want to survive, you need to be ready, willing and able to take over when the time comes."

"Johnny, listen. Sonny knows I'm angry," I reasoned. "he won't trust me anymore and I can't lie to make him think he should."

"Well, then you better figure out how to fix this," Johnny urged. "Because if you don't, we'll be thrown to the wolves. and I know Marino already has us in his sites… The last thing we want is to be at his mercy because the higher we are in this organization the more expendable. And Marino is not known for his mecry. He's vicious and paranoid. You and Carly will be at the top of his list to toy with and eventually kill. He can leave you alive to attempt vengeance and he'd go after Carly & the baby just to prove the point that he could."

"Fuck!" The word exploded out of me with an abandon born of soul deep fear and frustration. The frustration was a familiar emotion, but the fear was unheard of for me and overwhelming. However, I was not forced to experience it long before a distraction in the form of my cell phone ringing put a stop to it. "Here goes. Hey."

"Jason, we need to talk," Sonny says.

"You're right," I acknowledge make eye contact with a surprised Johnny. "I'm at Kelly's with Johnny. I can be there in 5."

"Great," he sighs in response. "I'll see you then."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I hung up. "Well, it looks like Sonny's making the first move."

Johnny nodded. "Then you better go get things cleared up. And don't forget to talk to him about getting Carly under guard."

"I was planning on. I'm out," I reply. "Coming?"

"Later. I've got a few things to handle first." We nodded our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I came around the corner and saw valentine talking to someone who looked slightly familiar. When I realized he wasn't one of Sonny's men, I stepped back out of sight.<p>

"Are you sure he's considering stepping down?" the man asked.

"Yeah. He's had me drawing up also sorts of briefs and contracts for the 'possibility' that he & Ms. Barrett will not be returning," Valentine explained confidently. "That's all I have for now. He's also had me draw up an exchange of ownership, but there are no names listed. I need to be careful or he'll realize what I'm doing and I'm dead." Too late. "Tell Mr. Moreno that I'll let him know once Sonny's chosen his heir apparent."

With a nod, the men go their separate ways. I scout the area, pulling my cell and my weapon as I slip onto the elevator. "Johnny, get here now. We have a problem. I'll explain when you get here," I said to his voice mailbox. I slid my gun back in place as the elevator rose while thoughts flew through my mind and I worked to figure the angles. "Hey Rey. We have a problem. I need you to get me the videos from the parking garage sent up right away. And tell no one, but me, Johnny, or Sonny," I commanded smoothly.

"Got it, Jase." Reynaldo turned back toward the door. "He's alone."

I nod, following Reynaldo as he announces me. I close the door behind him. "We have some things to discuss. Some of it's personal, but I have some business we need to discuss, too."

"Let me just say what I have say first," Sonny replied quickly. "I owe you an apology, Jason. I had no right to disrespect you the way I did last night. I was wrong for a lot of things, but to let you be blindsided by Robin is at the top of my list of things to apologize for. I don't know what I was thinking, Jason. She was so sad, and this person had come out of the blue… Robin needed me and I needed to make it better for her. What I didn't realize at the time is that in choosing to help her, I was also choosing to betray my best friend. I don't know if I could ever excuse it, but to explain what I was trying to do… I truly believed that I was protected and helping two of the people I love the most. I really am sorry, man. I'd like to apologize to Carly, too. Although I doubt she's much interested in seeing me ever again after the way I acted last night."

I stood very still processing his words as some of the tension in me eased. I tried to understand what I was feeling, but I knew it must be relief because it was like having a weight lifted. "I accept your apology. I truly believe you thought you were doing something good for me… helping me. But I need to know that you respect me and my decisions. I need to know this will never happen again. You need to be sure that you can trust me to make my owe decisions, just like I always have with you."

"I do," Sonny asserted firmly. "I'm sorry I let it get to this point… we ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed as more tension eased. I began realizing that while we might never get back to where we had been before the dinner, we were in a much better place than when Carly and I had left last night. "We're good, but we do have a problem with the business." A knock sounded and I checked it. I opened the door to Rey and Johnny carrying several video tapes. "Come on in, guys."

"What's going on, Jason?" Sonny asked, frowning at Johnny & Reynaldo's arrival.

"Are you planning to leave? And when you do are you planning to leave me in charge?" I asked. "Because I just overheard Valentine telling one of Moreno's men about some documents you had him preparing for you and Brenda."

"Son a of bitch!" Sonny yelled, throwing the glass he held into the fireplace, "I was going to tell you Jason. I wasn't keeping it from you. I hadn't even talked to Brenda yet. I was just trying to figure out my options because I know the Riveras have a hit out on me…

and it's open-ended. So either I die or the person who signed it does. I was considering my options. After I talked to Brenda and we made the decision, I was gonna talk to you about the next step."

I nodded, hearing the truth in his words, but prepared to call him out for even the hint of a lie. "So you've been grooming me? Why me?"

"Jason, you got a head for this business like no one I've ever known. And your instincts are amazing," Sonny explained relaxing slightly. "I trust you implicitly, and the men do too. They respect you and that doesn't come easy. Am I wrong? Would either of you chosen differently?"

Both men shake their heads no. I nodded again trying to accept the faith being place in me. "What will this mean, now that Moreno knows what you've been considering and how do you want Valentine handled?"

Sonny got a distant look in his eyes, obviously deep in thought. When they became refocused they held an evil gleam that match the devious grin that had begun spreading across his face. "I think I've got an idea of where you can find your new place, Jase," Sonny finally spoke, dimples flashing.

"What's the plan?" I asked feeling my adrenaline begin to pump.

* * *

><p>I could hear her sexy giggle as I got closer to the door. Hearing her happy brought a smile to my face until I heard her yell, "Come on, AJ. Let me go!"<p>

I let myself in as calmly and quietly as I could manage and found him straddling her body as she laughed so hard it seemed she was having trouble breathing. My first thought was not to be angry or jealous, although I certainly wasn't happy to see his hands on my woman. Then I got a good look at the lust covering AJ's face and the freedoms he was taking with her body between tickles under the guise of play, and I felt fury begin filling me until I saw red.

"Stop! Oh. God, please make it stop!" she gasped between giggles.

I used her squeals as the excuse I needed to grab him and pull him off of Carly. I held him by the neck and in my fury, forced him up against the door. "I believe she asked you to stop," I snarled as I glared into his eyes squeezing harder with each passing second. "Being a Quartermaine, I figured you for having better manners."

Carly jumped to he feet squealing oblivios for a moment to my rage. "Jason, you're finally home!" She rushed to me and frowned. "You can let him go now." I couldn't seem to force myself to move even a muscle, so she tried again. "Well, you know he might need to breath soon, honey. Besides, I'm feeling kinda neglected over here."

Oddly, her words managed to release me from my rage. I dropped Aj and refocused on my woman. She immediately jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. "That wasn't very nice," she hissed incredulously as she smacked my chest. "Not only did you nearly strangle my friend and your brother, but you seemed more interested in his demise than saying hi to me," she pouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled leaning in to kiss that sexy pout.

"You owe AJ an apology," she informed me not giving me what I want.

I heaved a sigh and looked over at where AJ sat recovering. I notice marks beginng to for on his neck. "Sorry. I might have gotten carried away." My stare advised him I would get more than carried away if I ever caught him touching Carly again.

"Sure," he gasped. "It was a misunderstanding. We were just playing around. Nothing happened."

"I know," I responded stoically before looking in my lover's eyes. "Carly doesn't lie to me, and she would never cheat on me. I trust her because we love each other." That earned me a huge teary smile and another kiss. When the kiss ended, she pulled in closer and hugged me like she would never let go.

She whispered in my ear, "You're jealous, but you're lucky because I find that incredibly sexy, especially since you obviously trust me. Behave for a little bit longer and I'll send him home and reward you." Her eyes twinkled with mischief even filled with tears.

So I nodded my agreement as her legs release my waist and the arms circling my neck slide down to my chest. She stepped away from me with a wink. "How you doing, AJ?" she asked stepping in his direction. "You ok?"

I could feel my jaw clinch as his face lit up at her attention. "I'm fine," he assures her as she dropped a sympathetic hand to his shoulder. "I know it was just a misunderstanding, but either way it's getting late and I'd better go. I just wanted to offer my congratulations. You two left before anyone got the chance to say it last night. Which considering was probably a good decision, since it was late and our family only would have gotten worse if you'd given those vultures half the chance."

"Thanks, AJ," Carly said smiling completely ignoring anything, but the congratulations. I tensed just as I'd begun relaxing because Carly felt the need to drop a kiss on AJ's cheek. "Now don't forget what I said."

"I couldn't if I tried," he grumbled avoiding eye contact. "Jason."

"AJ." I placed a possessive hand on her shoulder while holding eye contact.

"Later, Carly," he added as he left.

"Bye," she said with a grin as she closed the door behind him. "What is wrong with you? You can't seriously be that jealous of AJ, babe?" I frowned unwilling to respond. "Ah, poor baby. Well, I'm gonna have to show you exactly how to deal with jealousy. It's the best cure I know, and I'm a medical professional," she explained, pulling my head down to hers. Her mouth fed at mine until I could feel my head spinning. "Still jealous?"

"Yeah, but that definitely helped a little bit. I think I'm gonna need more of your cure," I murmured getting where she was going. I lifted her back in to my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Oh, I don't know," she moaned as her back hit the couch. "I guess I could take one for the team."

"You're so good to me," I groaned as I slid her shorts down her legs. "I try to make this quick so I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm all yours, Jase," she croaked as I filled her. "Always and forever. I'm all yours. Please."

They came together in heat at a furious pace, and found ecstasy quickly. As they lay on the couch, trying to catch their breaths, Carly snuggled closer. "Do you still feel jealous?" she asked with a smirk of satisfaction.

I shook my head no, and she crowed, "And my cure works again!"

We laughed and I pulled her closer. "Feel free to cure me whenever you think I need it."

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckled. "So how'd it go with Sonny? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. He apologized to both of us. We're—Well, we're not where we were," he explains. "but we're definitely ok."

"That's good," she sighed. I watched her curiously. "I was startng to feel bad. I seemed to be driving a wedge between you and everyone you cared about before me. I guess I'm a little worried that you might start to resent me for it."

"Don't. You are not responsible for how they choose to react to you. You have been amazingly understanding. And I know you really wanted to go off a few times, but you didn't. For me. That means the world to me," I explained, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "We had to discuss some business, too."

"Oh. What—I mean, is it something you can talk about? With me?" she asked obviously curious. "I mean, I know you said—"

"It's fine. There are some things I needed to tell you about that pertain to business," I said watching her face. "Ok. I may be moving up even faster than anticipated."

"He's making you his second, right?" she offered. When I raised an eyebrow at her, she explained, "Jase, I'm from Florida. I spent enough time in Miami to be pretty familiar with the basics. I may not have ever been into that stuff, but I knew a few people on the bottom. A guy I knew from one of the clubs I worked in liked to explain things… hypothetically speaking of course."

"Would anyone from Miami remember you?" I asked curious and a little worried.

"Nah," she laughed, shaking her head. "Not that I doubt how memorable I can be, but I was never around anyone all that connected. Just the flashy wannabes or low-levels who weren't going anywhere, who figured they could buy class or at least the interest of whatever girl they wanted. A lot of those guys at the top of the food chain had this whole 'whore/Madonna' complex. They liked the good girls and I'd only play that role when it suited me because I refused to be controlled. What they wanted from me I wasn't interested in sharing."

I nodded understanding most of what she was trying to convey and figuring out most of the rest. "Good. And you're right," I acknowledged. "I hope you know what that means for us." Her eyes began widening with worry, and a frown began marring her once happy face. "Johnny is being placed in charge of my security detail while Reynaldo will stay with Sonny. You will need guards and I will make sure there are enough for the baby in 7-8 months when it's born. Johnny's working that out now, but this does not go beyond us. Ok?"

"Of course," Carly responded almost as if she were offended that I felt the need to add that. "But how will you, well, we explain the guards without people figuring out your new status?"

"We won't be making it official until we move into our new place," I explained. "We'll be moving into Sonny's penthouse until the penthouse across the hall can be vacated."

"We're _**what**_?" she snaps jumping and dressing hurriedly. "_Please_ tell me you did not just _tell_ me we are moving in with Sonny as if it was already decided! Tell me I heard you wrong and you would _never_ presume to make that kind of decision without me!"

"Carly," I said trying to calm her down as I slipped into my jeans.

"Don't you _Carly_ me!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me you didn't just make a huge, _majorly_, life-altering decision that affects not _just_ the two of us, but our entire _family_ without consulting me! Tell me that!"

"Calm down, Carly. Let me explain before you get mad and yell," I said ad calmly as I could trying desperately to reason with her, while feeling conflicted by the combination of anger and arousal filling my body.

"Too late," she growled, stomping over to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. She stopped suddenly, started cursing furiously under her breath, and slammed the beer back into the fridge. She immediately opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. She started slamming from drawer to drawer in search of a something, but paused and pointed at me. "Talk!" She went back to her search finally whipping out a spoon and digging into her ice cream.

I realized I was standing there staring and figured my best option was to explain so I did. I can always as what that was all about later. "Look, you already figured I was moving up to be Sonny's second," I started, watching her warily. "There are other things I can't explain, but a penthouse will be opening up soon across the hall and he figured we could stay with him until then & there would be the built in security of living there without anyone suspecting the real reason we'll have guards before we're ready."

"Sure. Be logical about it so I seem irrational. Well, how's this for rational? Just last night, Sonny Corinthos hated me so much on principle that he helped set up an ambush for you… his best friend," she snarls. "Now you want me to not only walk back into the lions' den, but to live there? For only God knows how long? How were you two geniuses planning to deal with the Robin problem? Huh? Because maybe you're immune to her, but I doubt Sonny suddenly is. What happens when she pouts and bats her little eyelashes and Sonny just _has_ to run to her rescue again? And I don't know how long I could bite my tongue with them. And you can't expect me to move onto their turf, Jason!"

"Look, I understand that you're worried. Don't be, I don't want you to pretend or play any roles for my benefit, Carly," I assured her. "I want you to feel completely comfortable being yourself while we're living there. As for Robin, Sonny has assured me that she will no longer have free reign of the penthouse to come and go as she pleases and will only be granted access with his, Brenda's, or our permission. It'll only be temporary. I promise."

I slid onto the couch beside her and she slouched into me in defeat. "Fine," she grumbled around her spoon. "But no more making life-altering decisions without me. Ok?"

"Ok," I promised, suddenly realizing what I had done. "I never meant to take away your choice. I'm sorry. No one has the right to make—"

Dropping the spoon into her carton, she reaches over to kiss me. "I know, babe. And you had better believe if you ever pull something like this again, you'll get another earful, but I love you and I get it. So I guess we better decide when to start packing."

"I love you," I whispered against her mouth. "You know that, right?"

"I know you better since I'm gonna be living with Sonny Corinthos for you," she snapped with a smirk that let me know we were ok as she returned her focus to her ice cream. "You know since that was our first fight there is something new I could teach you about. It's called makeup sex." She slanted her eyes at me with that devilish twinkle that always managed to drive me nuts for her.

"Really?" I hissed, as she dropped ice cream on my bare chest.

"Really," she breathed as her mouth hovered over the melting treat. "I just love ice cream, don't you?" And before I could formulate words, she began eating her ice cream from my body.

* * *

><p>AJ felt so angry and jealous and conflicted. He'd been enjoying his time alone with Carly. He'd begun hoping that just maybe there was still hope for a real relationship and a family if things could be just a little different. Then, Jason had come back to mark his damn territory.<p>

AJ rubbed his sore neck as he continued his walk. Suddenly, he heard someone crying as he moved closer to the bridge. He'd come here for peace and a quiet place to think, but it seemed he wasn't alone after all. He considered leaving, but decided to offer his shoulder instead. They said misery loved company, and both of them were obviously miserable. He stepped closer and rested a hand on the petite frame.

Her tear streaked face whipped up and she cried, "She's taking everything away from me!"

"Robin?" AJ gasped opening his arms to her weeping form.


End file.
